Atrapando al Pelirojo II
by Black Kymera
Summary: Continuación de Atrapando al Pelirojo. Lucius Malfoy parece interesado en el extraño fenómeno Weasley y su curiosidad lo lleva a desflorar a un aún inocente Percy. Las consecuencias no se hacen esperar. ¿Será posible que Lucius obtenga lo que se propone?
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**Nota:** Esta es la parte que les había prometido con respecto a la historia de **Atrapando al Pelirojo**. No podré publicar tan rápido como me gustaría pero para empezar creo que ya tengo suficiente para un primer capítulo. Como podrán imaginar... va en la misma línea de la primera historia y el comienzo coincide con la decisión de Draco de abandonar la carrera de medicina que había escogido por seguir a Neville para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores... donde se encuentra con Harry. Esta historia se unirá a la anterior justo en el momento en que encontramos a Percy regresando a la madriguera y contándole a su madre su pequeño... problema. Sé que esto no funciona adecuadamente como un prólogo pero pueden leerla sin necesidad de leer la primera parte puesto que de todas formas explicaré cada parte que coincida con la anterior sin asumir que leyeron.

De todas formas les advierto que aquí habrá Mpreg y probablemente tenga mucho menos romance que la primera parte. Aunque no se asusten, esta historia es demasiado importante para mí como para dejarla sin ese pequeño toque de ternura. Lo que no habrá será non-con, así que no lo esperen ni lo pregunten. Gracias a todas las personas que pidieron la continuación, sin ellas no habría escrito esta segunda parte.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy mostró por quincuagésima vez su falsa sonrisa frente a los representantes del Consejo Internacional de Brujas y Magos aún cuando en su mente maldecía de forma tan grosera que nunca se hubiera rebajado a utilizar en voz alta. Pero para el hombre de largos cabellos rubios aquel no era su día.

La mañana había comenzado con la agradable noticia de que estaba siendo investigado nuevamente por su no tan supuesta conexión con el Señor Tenebroso. Algunos miembros del Ministerio de Magia no estaban completamente convencidos de su "inocencia" por lo que seguramente tendría que gastarse una pequeña fortuna comprando silencios.

Luego había recibido un pergamino de parte de su adorado vástago informándole su decisión de abandonar su prometedora carrera en medimagia para dedicarse a... nada más y nada menos que a la carrera de auror. A esas alturas no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.

Finalmente y luego de la comida los abogados de su amantísima esposa, Narcisa, le habían comunicado que tendría que subastar la mansión Malfoy y entregarle la mitad de la liquidación junto con la mitad de todo lo que guardaba en Gringotts. No por nada sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar y empeorando.

Pero el broche de oro era hallarse en la tonta fiesta de bienvenida que inauguraba la Cumbre Anual de Brujas y Hechiceros que duraría los próximos días allí en el Londres mágico. Si era sincero consigo mismo prefería estar en una de las reuniones de mortífagos con Lord Voldemort. Al menos no tendría que estar sonriendo tanto y un cruciatus bien administrado seguramente le haría olvidar sus miserias.

Cada minuto adicional que pasaba era un suplicio, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado sino porque su malestar iba en aumento.

La mansión donde se celebraba la Cumbre era propiedad del Ministerio y era donde regularmente se hacían las reuniones de aquella índole. La etiqueta le indicaba que debería esperar otras dos horas antes de pensar en retirarse pero por más etiqueta que existiera sencillamente tenía que escabullirse unos minutos para recuperar la compostura y usual simpatía. Discretamente se fue alejando hasta hallarse en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones que siempre estaban dispuestas por si se presentaba la eventualidad de que alguno de los invitados necesitara quedarse. En esta ocasión muchas de ellas estaban ocupadas por lo que se decidió a entrar a una especie de estudio donde habían varias butacas, mesas, libros y una enorme chimenea.

Con un movimiento de su bastón encendió la chimenea y se sentó en una de las butacas frente al fuego. Se desabrochó parte de la elaborada túnica que llevaba dejando al descubierto una prístina camisa blanca. Comenzó entonces a masajearse las sienes en la semipenumbra de la habitación cuando escuchó que alguien más entraba al estudio.

Era un hombre joven que aparentemente no lo había visto allí sentado al entrar. Caminaba muy erguido con pasos rápidos y precisos. Se sentó en uno de los escritorios e hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma. Al recitar un lumos Lucius pudo ver que el color de los cabellos era rojo como la sangre. La tenue luz de la varita mostraba un rostro común pero agradable a la vista. Lucius supuso entonces que aquel tenía que ser uno de los Weasley. Estuvo varios minutos escribiendo hasta que terminó y guardó los artículos. Fue entonces que vio a Lucius sentado frente al fuego observándole.

"Señor Malfoy. ¿Cansado de la fiesta tan pronto?" Dijo cortésmente. Lucius suspiró cansado. No tenía la más mínima intención de tomar parte en otra inane conversación y estaba a punto de responderle de forma algo inapropiada que aquel no era su asunto cuando el pelirojo hizo aparecer dos vasos y abrió un pequeño gabinete que no había visto al entrar. Sirvió dos tragos y le ofreció uno al hombre.

"Gracias." Murmuró antes de tomarlo y el joven se alejó para tomar el suyo en silencio. No le prestó demasiada atención y luego de varios sorbos sus manos fueron automáticamente a sus sienes, qué no hubiera dado por un remedio para el dolor de cabeza. Sintió que el pelirojo se acercaba nuevamente y para su sorpresa le ofrecía una pócima sencilla.

Elevó la mirada confundido pero el rostro del joven no mostraba nada especial. "El señor Fudge suele padecer de dolores de cabeza frecuentes." Le dijo a modo de explicación. "La tensión se los provoca." Lucius volvió a agradecerle antes de tomar la pócima. Luego de unos minutos el dolor disminuyó pero no del todo. Sorbió un poco más del trago y finalmente reconoció la calidad del wiskey que bebía, de hecho, era el mismo que solía beber en su casa.

Al recordarlo los problemas que tenía le volvieron de golpe, especialmente el problema con Narcisa. Frunció el ceño con disgusto olvidándose del pelirojo.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa en que pueda serle útil, señor Malfoy?" El rubio le dedicó una mirada gélida que esperaba lo hiciera desaparecer pero el joven no pareció perturbado por ella. Seguro que un ataque verbal sería más efecto y quizás hasta más satisfactorio.

"Eres uno de los Weasley..." Notó que el joven se tensaba. Bien.

"Percy Weasley, asistente del Primer Ministro, a sus servicios." Dijo aún tenso como si ya esperara una burla o un comentario despectivo acerca de su apellido. No sería entonces tan difícil involucrarlo en una discusión. Todo mundo sabía que los Weasley eran enemigos de todos aquellos que habían tenido parte con el Señor Tenebroso. Tomó otro sorbo y tiró el anzuelo.

"Dígame, señor Weasley¿le han llegado los rumores de mi supuesta participación con Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?" Sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba otro sorbo y esperaba la reacción del joven, después de todo los pelirojos eran famosos por sus explosivos arranques.

"Pienso, señor Malfoy, que esos rumores, con todo respeto, son sólo chismes de viejas." Lucius arqueó una ceja confundido. "El Ministerio no debería prestarle oídos a semejantes calumnias." El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, genuinamente tomado por sorpresa.

"Coincido con usted." Dijo al fin.

"No debe preocuparse por eso. Escuché sin embargo que su hijo, el joven Draco, decidió ingresar al Instituto de Aurores." Vaya que volaban las noticias, pensó Lucius con sorpresa. "Debería alegrarse, un auror en la familia siempre tiene sus ventajas. Estoy seguro que una vez termine, el joven Draco traerá orgullo y prestigio al apellido Malfoy." A esas alturas Lucius lo miraba con curiosidad apenas contenida. "Debo añadir que siempre hacen falta en el Ministerio magos que compartan la mentalidad y ambición que siempre han tenido los Malfoy." El rubio parpadeó con lentitud y se sintió de pronto con la necesidad de levantar su vaso y brindar a la salud de los Malfoy. Aquella voz suave y sedosa parecía haberlo hipnotizado y lo había adulado sin hacerlo sentir falsamente adorado. Ni siquiera se había percatado que poco a poco el joven se había acercado a espaldas suyas. "Está algo tenso, señor Malfoy." Dijo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Permítame."

Por unos momentos estuvo a punto de reaccionar pero cuando aquellas manos comenzaron a masajear sus hombros la sensación de bienestar lo hizo quedarse en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro. Ni siquiera Narcisa se había ofrecido alguna vez a confortarlo de esa forma.

Y mientras estaba allí sentado permitiendo que las manos del pelirojo trabajaran su magia pensó que todo aquello era irreal porque si un Weasley lo estaba tocando entonces sus demás problemas debían ser parte de ese sueño.

Alguna vez había pensado que todos los Weasley eran iguales, muchos y pobres. Pero lo que había visto hasta ese momento lo estaba haciendo repensar su teoría. Aquel Percy parecía estar lleno de orgullo y confianza propia, además que su porte y presencia no delataban su origen. Sus ropas, al igual que cualquier miembro del Ministerio que se respetara eran de excelente calidad. En esos momentos sintió aún más curiosidad pero no la suficiente como para interrumpir lo que hacía el pelirojo.

La tensión lo fue abandonando poco a poco hasta que finalmente todo el malestar desapareció. Justo entonces el pelirojo retiró sus manos y le habló en voz suave. "Creo que será mejor que regresemos con los demás invitados, seguramente ya lo extrañan."

"Ciertamente." Murmuró con resignación y ambos regresaron al salón donde no bien habían entrado algunos funcionarios se le acercaron a Lucius quien al buscar a su alrededor pudo constatar que el pelirojo ya se le había escapado.

Pronto lo involucraron en una de las tantas conversaciones sin sentido de las cuales eran aficionados haciendo que pronto se olvidara del suceso con el pelirojo. No fue hasta una semana después, en la fiesta de despedida que volvió a toparse con él. Fue entonces que se fijó más detenidamente en el joven. Tendría entre veintidós o veintitrés años y realmente de no haber sido por los rojos cabellos nunca lo hubiera asociado con la familia a la cual pertenecía.

Vestía de forma elegante aunque sin atraer la atención a su persona y sus ojos parecían vigilar cada uno de los invitados por lo que no tardó en darse cuenta de que era observado. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección a modo de saludo, gesto que Lucius devolvió con la misma discreción.

No podía ocultar la curiosidad que sentía hacia el joven por lo que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir a prisa cuando decidió que le interesaba descubrir el secreto del Weasley, además que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer en aquel lugar. Vio su oportunidad cuando el joven se excusó y salió del salón. Esperó unos minutos y también se excusó con los magos que lo rodeaban.

Lo halló en el mismo estudio que la vez anterior, escribiendo concienzudamente en el pergamino. Se acercó en silencio y estuvo en pie frente al joven hasta que la misma suave voz le dejó saber que no había pasado tan inadvertido como pensaba.

"Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. ¿Aburrido del bullicio?" Casi saltó en su lugar pero las viejas costumbres nunca mueren y pronto dominó su sorpresa con una sonrisa, debía reconocer que lo había sorprendido.

"No, señor Weasley, sólo pensé que sería agradable volver a conversar con usted." El pelirojo sonrió y procedió a guardar el pergamino y demás útiles.

"Entonces es para mí un honor complacerlo." Respondió en aquel tono suave y educado.

"Si mal no recuerdo, hace un tiempo mi hijo se convirtió en padrino de su sobrino."

"Eso tengo entendido y supongo que siente curiosidad por saber cómo pudo suceder tal fenómeno." Dijo con naturalidad el joven.

"Yo no lo llamaría fenómeno, pero sí es algo poco usual en nuestros días."

"Lamentablemente es un rasgo que los Weasley llevamos en la sangre." Esta vez la voz estaba algo falta de emoción. Vio al joven servir dos tragos de la misma forma que la vez anterior y le ofreció uno. Luego de un sorbo se permitió comentar.

"Eso, señor Weasley, es un rasgo que a mí me hubiera servido de maravilla." El joven casi se atragantó con su trago y sintió que el alcohol le quemaba la garganta.

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó perplejo y Lucius sonrió por haberle sacado alguna reacción.

"Sencillo, si yo hubiera tenido ese don no hubiera necesitado a la tonta de mi esposa para conseguirme un heredero y justo ahora no estaría preocupado por tener que partir mi fortuna con ella. En adición lo hubiera disfrutado más." Percy tragó en seco cuando en la última frase la voz del hombre se volvió un sugestivo susurro acompañado por la apreciativa mirada. ¿Acaso Lucius Malfoy estaba sugiriendo que sus inclinaciones sexuales eran hacia su mismo sexo? Dio un paso atrás, lo que provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en Lucius. "El lado negativo de ser hijo único es que nos echa encima la responsabilidad de un heredero negándonos la oportunidad de disfrutar ciertos... placeres." Lucius casi dejó escapar una carcajada de triunfo cuando comprobó lo nervioso que se había puesto el joven. Sentía su sangre encenderse ante el prospecto de una inocente víctima de la misma forma que en sus tiempos de cacerías. Viejas costumbres que había tenido que abandonar el día de su boda con Narcisa.

El joven pareció recuperar la compostura para responderle. "Supongo entonces que habría sido una ventaja para usted. ¿Pero qué beneficios me podría dar el traer otro Weasley al mundo?" Sus ojos café se habían oscurecido al recordar los sucesos que lo habían llevado a alejarse de su familia. Era una larga historia de la cual se hallaba completamente arrepentido y que no encontraba cómo afrontar. El recuerdo le causaba gran malestar por lo que se descuidó en notar la cercanía del hombre.

Lucius no había tenido amantes desde Narcisa, quien para su completa decepción no se había interesado en ninguna de sus "necesidades" más que en darle un heredero y eso era algo que no podía perdonarle. Porque a pesar de su elitismo y temperamento los Malfoy eran apasionados y románticos. Pero de todo lo que extrañaba lo más que anhelaba era volver a sentir un cuerpo masculino bajo el suyo. La nada común conversación con el pelirojo había llevado sus pensamientos a escabrosos recuerdos de días enterrados en que reducir a su presa era lo que le llenaba de placer. Justo en esos momentos sus ojos apreciaban el esbelto cuerpo que parecía ajeno a sus intenciones.

Le dio un breve vistazo a la puerta y con la punta de su bastón, lugar donde escondía su varita, le echó cerrojo. "Tengo una curiosidad, señor Weasley." Susurró sensualmente y el joven giró sobresaltado. Sus ojos se llenaron de muda sorpresa al notar que la gélida mirada devoraba su cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que Percy sabía que le atraían los hombres de la misma forma que las mujeres pero entre sus deberes y demás compromisos nunca se había dado el tiempo para explorar sus posibilidades. Ahora aquel hombre lo estaba acechando y pese a todos sus conocimientos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer en una situación como esa. Correr le parecía buena idea pero su orgullo le decía que se vería como un cobarde. Por esa razón se quedó en su lugar y abrió la boca.

"¿Una curiosidad?" El rubio asintió y se acercó.

"Quisiera saber cómo es que ocurre el milagro de la concepción en un... cuerpo como este." Sus manos se posaron sobre el plano vientre y lo acariciaron sugestivamente. Sonrió complacido al ver que no se alejaba aunque le era obvio que el joven no tenía mucha experiencia en el juego de la seducción. El dato hizo que sonriera lobunamente, relamiéndose los labios por haber encontrado una presa tan fácil.

"Yo... no lo sé... señor Malfoy." Murmuró con dificultad Percy.

"Lucius... dime Lucius... Percy." Lo escuchó y asintió quedamente. Las expertas caricias lo mantenían en el mismo lugar de forma inconsciente. Eso, aunado al hecho de que aquel era Lucius Malfoy terminaron por nublarle todo pensamiento lógico. Las manos continuaron su inquisitiva exploración hasta dar con los broches de su túnica los cuales abrieron en segundos dejando que la pieza se deslizara al suelo con lentitud. La ropa bajo la túnica comenzó a sufrir la misma suerte mientras su respiración se volvió algo difícil cuando las manos se deslizaron sobre su piel desnuda.

La poca coherencia que le quedaba desapareció cuando Lucius rozó con sus labios su cuello. "Señor Lucius." Susurró en un último intento de comprender lo que sucedía, pero cuando los labios se adueñaron del lóbulo de su oreja su voz degeneró en un largo gemido de placer.

Lucius, seguro ya de su conquista lo fue llevando a una de las butacas donde lo hizo poner de rodillas mirando hacia la puerta y presentándole la espalda. Como en sueños Percy sintió los dedos de Lucius comenzar a prepararlo haciéndolo jadear cuando el primer dígito se deslizó en su interior, la intrusión lo hizo jadear. Una parte de su mente aún intentaba recordarle algo importante pero cuando los dedos del hombre rozaron ese lugar especial en su interior echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó.

Lucius sabía lo que significaba la forma en que el interior del joven se cerraba sobre su dedo y se sintió complacido de haber sorteado de forma correcta la inocencia que había percibido en aquel cuerpo. Introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo, asegurándose de que no lo lastimaría y que la experiencia sería placentera porque según sus propias reglas así era como debían recordarlo todos sus amantes. La segunda razón era que sentía que su deseo por el joven duraría más de una vez, una segunda ocasión sería tan buena como la primera si era cuidadoso. Susurró un hechizo de silencio mientras continuaba sus caricias porque pensaba hacerlo gritar.

Se quitó la túnica y se soltó los pantalones dejando su engrosada erección en libertad, con un hechizo la lubricó y la acarició con lánguida lentitud para luego retirar sus dedos y posicionarse en la entrada del pelirojo. Separó los glúteos del joven y empujó tan sólo la punta levemente enrojecida y se detuvo sintiendo que los músculos del joven lo apretaban deliciosamente mientras le provocaba un ronco grito. El pelirojo quiso regir la intrusión pero sujetándolo por las esbeltas caderas con suave firmeza lo mantuvo en su lugar. Se alejó levemente para empujar y el cuerpo se arqueó aprisionándolo con fuerza, cada vez que los músculos lo apretaban él penetraba un poco más hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente sumergido en la exquisita calidez. Detuvo todos los movimientos más que aquellas caricias de sus manos sobre las caderas y la espalda desnuda. No lo iba a distraer demasiado de aquel dolor porque ese sería el contraste que dictaría cuán bien se sentiría cuando comenzara a poseerlo.

Percy jadeaba intentando acostumbrarse. Sabía qué esperar pero sentirlo era muy diferente, nunca había sido capaz de soportar demasiado dolor, tenía poca resistencia y muchas veces sus hermanos lo molestaban por lo mismo. Pero si había algo que compensaba su temor al dolor era su perseverancia. Simplemente nunca hacía nada a medias y esto ya lo había decidido hacía mucho sólo que siempre había una excusa para posponerlo. Pero este era Lucius Malfoy, no cualquier hechicero sino un sangre pura y muy quisquilloso en sus gustos. Su paciencia dio frutos y el dolor fue cediendo. De pronto el que Lucius estuviera en su interior no era suficiente. Contrajo los músculos comprobando que aún se hallaba en su interior y las sensaciones se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Probó empujar contra la erección y escuchó a Lucius emitir un ronco gemido por lo bajo. Al parecer aquella era la señal que esperaba el hombre puesto que salió con lentitud y volvió a penetrarlo. Aquel ritmo lento fue "in crescendo" hasta convertirse en uno placentero. Sintió las manos de Lucius moverse a sus hombros pegándolo al respaldo de la butaca y haciendo que quedara un poco más expuesto para luego regresar a sus caderas y elevarlas un poco más. La próxima embestida fue más profunda y rozó algo en su interior que lo hizo estremecer y gritar. En adelante Lucius no falló en rozar aquel lugar y Percy se halló queriendo abrir sus piernas mientras perdía la vergüenza que le provocaba el acto.

Las caderas de Lucius se movían con una sensualidad que hubiera hecho palidecer las artes de un incubo haciendo que el cuerpo de Percy se meciera al compás. Confirmó nuevamente la inocencia del joven por la pasividad con la que se sometía a su manera de tomarlo mientras lo apretaba de forma que lo enloquecía y sus gemidos arrancados puramente de su placer y no de un intento por excitarlo alimentaban su ego y por ende su propio placer. Sonrió con arrogante satisfacción.

Lo que sí sorprendió al hombre fue la aparente resistencia del joven para permanecer excitado, se preguntó fugazmente si lo estaría haciendo correctamente y una de sus manos se deslizó hasta cerrarse sobre la erección endurecida. Estaba tan dura como podía estarlo y por unos fugaces momentos pensó en lo deliciosamente extensa que podría ser una sesión con el pelirojo. En sus tiempos muy pocos de sus amantes habían tenido la oportunidad de tomarlo y cuando la otorgaba siempre intentaba que tuvieran esa resistencia, muy pocos sabían de su don para alcanzar el orgasmo varias veces en una noche y la razón era sencilla... no pasaba toda una noche con ninguno.

En esta ocasión su orgullo no le permitía obtener su placer primero que el joven por lo que su mano sobre el sexo del pelirojo apuró el paso mientras la otra se deslizaba a su pecho y retorcía delicadamente un sonrosado pezón. El pelirojo gritó extasiado y comenzó a pronunciar su nombre. La necesidad ahora era imperante por lo que sus embestidas se volvieron más forzadas. Sonrió cuando sintió los espasmódicos movimientos de la erección en su mano y se preparó para lo que vendría. La fuerza con la que se vino el muchacho amenazó con hacerle perder la consciencia cuando no pudo moverse en el sedoso interior. "Percy." Susurró trabajosamente antes de unirse al grito del joven derramándose en su interior.

Ambos quedaron casi silenciosos a excepción de las elaboradas respiraciones, Percy sujeto aún de la butaca y Lucius sujeto de sus caderas. Cuando el hombre recuperó el aliento se inclinó sobre el cuello del joven y con un ronroneo satisfecho le dio leves mordidas a las cuales Percy respondió echando su cabeza hacia atrás para buscar su boca. Al retirarse pudo ver cómo su blanca semilla escurría lentamente del trasero hasta el interior de las piernas. Acarició una última vez el bien cogido trasero y susurró un hechizo de limpieza en ambos. Se arregló las ropas pausadamente mientras el pelirojo continuaba recuperando su aliento sobre la butaca. Lo hizo poner en pie sobre piernas temblorosas y con un hechizo lo vistió. Percy no podía mirarlo a los ojos y su aparente sumisión le provocaba desnudarlo nuevamente y volver a empezar, pero el lugar no era el apropiado y ya había pasado bastante tiempo, corrían el riesgo de que alguien los estuviera buscando.

En resumidas cuentas, Percy era más inocente de lo que había imaginado y eso lo hacía más apetecible a sus ojos. Le alisó las ropas con el único propósito de volverlo a tocar. "¿Sucede algo malo, Percy?" Musitó obligándolo a levantar el rostro y pudo ver que aquellos ojos color café estaban llenos de emociones conflictivas. Cuando Percy finalmente recuperó su voz le respondió.

"No, señor Lucius, todo está perfectamente." Susurró abochornado.

"¿Por qué esa cara entonces?"

"Debe disculparme. El sexo casual es un concepto nuevo para mí." Lucius frunció el ceño al notar que la voz del joven aunque suave era algo fría y distante.

"¿Pero lo disfrutaste?"

"Absolutamente." Respondió sin titubear. "Pero ahora que se acabó la diversión debemos volver con los demás invitados y cumplir nuestros deberes." A Lucius comenzaba a molestarle el tono por lo que terminó soltándolo y asintiendo su acuerdo. Con un gracioso gesto le indicó que saliera primero. El pelirojo no volteó ni una vez y al llegar al salón se disculpó y se perdió de vista entre la multitud de funcionarios.

Percy intentó separarse de Lucius tan pronto le fue posible, en primer lugar no quería esperar el momento en que el hombre le dijera que había sido un buen polvo ni nada por el estilo. Su cuerpo le pedía una cama y acurrucarse con la persona a la que le había entregado lo que quedaba de su inocencia pero sabía perfectamente que un Weasley no podía soñar con semejante honor, amanecer en la cama de Lucius, menos aún mancillar aquel cuerpo perfecto llevándolo a su propia cama que no tenía las costosas sedas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Una butaca era más que suficiente para cogerse a un Weasley, eso era claro, cualquier lugar era adecuado... después de todo habían tantos... Maldijo suavemente y borró los pensamientos negativos escogiendo grabar a fuego los recientes eventos. Nunca había imaginado que su cuerpo sería estrenado por un Malfoy... menos por Lucius y eso había que atesorarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  



	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Advertencias: Mpreg - male pregnacy

Gracias a...

**Cerdo Volador** - A mí tampoco el sexo casual me atrae, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Lucius, siendo tan mundano, no lo vería como algo fuera de lo común. Y sí, Percy tiene una autoestima que no camina, se arrastra. Gracias por leer.

**Atalanta de Tebas** - Muchas, muchas gracias por dejar comentario aquí tambien, se aprecia un montón.

**Srta. Misao Maxwell** - Aich, aich, tranquila, jaja, aquí está el capítulo, sorry. En Silencio espero sacar algo esta semana... eso espero, serio. Aquí verás qué cara ponen Malfoy y Percy al enterarse. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Esa noche Lucius se encontró con que Draco lo estaba esperando en la mansión. Desde hacía unos días lo había estado notando extraño pero no había sido hasta que renunciara a la medicina que el asunto en cuestión le había llamado la atención. Claro que se había reprochado el no haber tratado el tema con anterioridad pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Draco. Además, alguien le acababa de dar una visión diferente con respecto a la carrera de auror.

"¡Draco¿Cómo te ha ido en el Instituto?" Lo saludó con más ánimo que de costumbre cosa que hizo que el joven lo mirara extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en el rostro de su padre aquella sonrisa. Su padre había dejado muy en claro su desaprobación cuando le comunicó su decisión de retirarse de la medicina.

"Todo perfectamente. Adivina con quién me ha tocado compartir cursos." Mejor irle dando las otras noticias poco a poco.

"Nunca fui bueno en la adivinación así que tendrás que decírmelo tú." Lucius sonrió nuevamente.

"Nada más y nada menos que con el famoso Harry Potter." Lucius que estaba entretenido guardando su capa de viaje giró hacia su hijo con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Harry Potter? Vade Retro, el mocoso me sale hasta en la sopa." Exclamó irritado pero Draco sonrió ante las manías de su padre, en esos momentos no había el usual odio hacia el Salvador del Mundo en sus palabras.

"Padre, ya es tiempo de que eches a un lado tu orgullo y le agradezcas a ese mocoso el haberte liberado de la sabandija híbrida y que no caíste en Azkabán como me temía."

"Ya, ya, no comencemos con eso. Mejor vamos a tomarnos un buen vino que tengo el paladar atrofiado con la comida que sirvieron en esa tonta fiesta del Ministerio." Ambos pasaron a una cómoda sala donde Lucius sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a su hijo mientras se ponían al día en los eventos recientes. Finalmente llegaron como siempre al tema del ahijado de Draco que era en realidad el tema que quería tocar Lucius, más específicamente el tema de los Weasley.

"Ese niño, Michael, debe ser un verdadero milagro." Comentó Lucius con toda la intención de obtener la mayor información posible.

"Lo es. Algún día convenceré a Blay para que me deje traerlo. Así podrás verlo por ti mismo." Lucius le dio varias vueltas a la copa hasta que se atrevió a preguntar lo que le interesaba en realidad.

"Dime, Draco... ese don que tiene el hijo de Arthur... ¿cómo funciona?" Draco arqueó una ceja en su dirección cuestionando el repentino interés de su padre luego de tanto tiempo.

"Según lo que me comentó Blay, los Weasley han heredado por generaciones una condición mágica llamada Fertilidad Infalible. Si una mujer de la familia tiene como mínimo un contacto sexual entonces ella quedará embarazada, pero... si es un hombre puede ocurrir una de dos cosas. La mujer con la que tenga relaciones quedará inevitablemente en estado o si tiene relaciones con un hombre será él quien quede en estado... claro... dado el caso de que sea él el receptor." Lucius que estaba muy atento tardó un poco en volver a moverse.

"¿Y si en una relación con otro hombre no es él el receptor?"

"Yo también tenía esa curiosidad. Porque Ronald no es tan... pasivo que digamos." Tosió levemente, se le había ido un poco la lengua, pero ante la mirada de interés de su padre decidió continuar. "Yo esperaba que de un momento a otro Blay me dijera que estaba esperando pero aparentemente sólo los Weasley, los que son varones, pueden concebir y no sus parejas."

"Mhh... Interesante."

"Mucho. Y sólo es necesario una vez. Es por eso que tiene el adjetivo de infalible. Dice Blay que necesitan tomar una pócima especial para contrarrestar la magia. Arthur hizo que Ron la aprendiera. Draco observó que su padre palidecía repentinamente y pensó que era justo el momento de jugarle una broma a su padre. "Oye¿por qué tan interesado en los Weasley¿Piensas tirarte a uno y darme un hermanito?" Lucius se atragantó con el vino y Draco echó a reír de buena gana. "Sólo una cosa te puedo decir, Ronald Weasley no es un cuerpo al que rechazaría de tener la oportunidad." El comentario le hizo recibir una mirada reprobatoria de su padre y finalmente se concentró en contarle graciosas anécdotas del pequeño Michael Zabini‑Weasley.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana siguiente Lucius se hallaba hablando con sus abogados acerca de su divorcio pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer a menos que demostrara que su esposa le había sido infiel. Por eso a media mañana se hallaba en la biblioteca del Ministerio buscando algún tecnicismo en la ley que lo ayudara en su situación. Hasta el momento sólo había hallado una cláusula que le permitía heredarle en vida a Draco con lo cual Narcisa sólo recibiría una tercera parte de todos los bienes. "Una cuarta parte." Se corrigió mentalmente. El rostro del pelirojo volvió a su mente. Si lo que Draco había dicho era cierto entonces Percy Weasley pronto estaría esperando un hijo suyo. La idea no le molestaba como debiera. Otro Malfoy en la familia era bienvenido. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? De pronto lo asaltó una duda. ¿Y si Percy Weasley no le entregaba al niño? Después de todo el haberlo poseído una sola vez no le aseguraba la paternidad legalmente. Bien lo había dicho el joven, aquello había sido sexo casual.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger los libros, tenía que visitar una oficina en el Ministerio y tendría que asegurarse de que el pelirojo entendiera que una vez nacido el niño le iba a pertenecer. Salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a la oficina donde lo recibió una joven bruja. La mujer le informó que desafortunadamente el señor Weasley hijo se había reportado enfermo por primera vez en cuatro años. Con algo de persuasión y mucho encanto logró sacarle la dirección a la mujer.

La casa donde vivía el joven quedaba a las afueras del Londres mágico y era lo que podía decirse una casa de clase medio alta cosa que no sorprendió a Lucius. Tocó a la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta hasta que decidió entrar desactivando los hechizos de protección del lugar de la forma en que solía hacer cuando era mortífago, siquiera para algo le eran útiles. Al entrar observó los alrededores. El lugar no era lujoso pero tenía cierto estilo agradable a la vista y todo parecía estar en perfecto orden. Recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la recámara principal y al abrir la puerta sonrió.

Allí, en medio de una enorme cama y enredado en las sábanas dormía plácidamente el pelirojo. La visión era encantadora y por lo que podía observar estaba totalmente desnudo bajo las sábanas. Lucius se humedeció los labios, el riesgo de lo prohibido no fallaba en excitarlo y haber allanado la residencia del pelirojo para encontrárselo en aquel estado era más que suficiente para comenzar.

Se acercó con cautela y deslizó la sábana dejando el cuerpo al descubierto. Oh, cuánto anhelaba en esos momentos tomar al pelirojo de nuevo y sentirlo y escucharlo gemir de placer por su causa. Era la combinación perfecta de sensual inocencia y estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando una débil luz resplandeció desde el interior del vientre del joven. La observó hasta que apenas fue nada y desapareció. En esos momentos Lucius supo que había presenciado un milagro y que de ahora en adelante Percy Weasley albergaba en su interior una criatura que llevaría su sangre.

De pronto Lucius se sintió el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, no todos los días podía presenciar el momento exacto de la concepción de un hijo, menos uno que era concebido puramente por magia. Sonrió cálidamente y tan fascinado estaba que no se percató que el pelirojo comenzaba a despertar.

Percy podía sentir a otra persona en su cuarto y antes de estar totalmente despierto, su varita que había estado segundos antes bajo la almohada, le apuntaba al intruso. Cuando lo reconoció bajó su varita confundido.

"¿Señor Lucius, qué hace aquí?" Murmuró con la voz aún ronca por el sueño. La noche anterior se había ido a dormir con más sueño del que nunca antes había sentido y en la mañana no había despertado a tiempo para presentarse a trabajar. No usaba reloj despertador porque no le era necesario pero con ese pequeño desliz supo que ese día no sería de provecho para el Ministro, por ende les había avisado que no se presentaría.

"Quería asegurarme personalmente que estabas bien, hoy faltaste al trabajo."

"Pues... estoy perfectamente, sólo algo cansado." Se cubrió con las sábanas con algo de vergüenza. "¿Me permite?" Lucius sonrió de forma predadora.

"Adelante... por mí no te detengas." Al verlo Percy se quedó muy quieto, incapaz de distinguir las intenciones del hombre. Decidió quedarse donde estaba y tratar de razonar con él.

"Señor Lucius¿a qué debo en realidad esta visita tan personal? No creo que haya nada pendiente entre nosotros." Lucius se le acercó un poco más y le tomó la mano para comenzar a trazar pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Percy observaba curioso y sin tener idea del por qué de su comportamiento.

"Pues verás, Percy. Primero que nada me gustaría que dejaras las formalidades." Hizo una pausa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos como esperando alguna reacción pero Percy ya estaba acostumbrado a miradas intensas. Cuatro años en el Ministerio entre lobos y buitres era más que suficiente para perder la timidez y saber que una mirada podía ser crucial en el juego de poder. "Después de lo de anoche creo que tenemos algo pendiente entre los dos."

Sintió la necesidad de verificarse los oídos. Lucius Malfoy intentaba decirle que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido algo más serio. Contra su buen juicio sonrió con algo de incredulidad.

"Lucius... pensé que lo de ayer había quedado claro. Fue sólo sexo. Usted lo necesitaba y yo accedí. Simple y sencillo." Comentó con calma.

"¿Y si te dijera que de alguna forma estoy interesado en que continuemos viéndonos?" Esta vez Lucius no podía creer lo que él mismo estaba diciendo. No estaba en sus planes convertir al joven en su amante, sólo había ido para asegurar que la criatura que acababa de engendrar le sería entregada. Pero de pronto tenía la sensación de que el joven ignoraba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Percy en cambio le dio una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué?"

"Que estoy interesado en continuar nuestra relación." Repitió para beneficio del pelirojo.

"No puede estar hablando en serio." Exclamó de pronto el pelirojo mientras se soltaba de su mano. Tenía que ser una cruel broma... una muy cruel. "Y aún cuando estuviera hablando en serio hay cosas que debería considerar. Primero su esposa o ex esposa, como le llame. ¿Sabe lo que podría costarle una aventura si aún no tiene el divorcio? En segundo lugar, ambos somos figuras públicas, seguramente se formaría un escándalo que no beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos."

"Has dicho cosas ciertas pero esas razones no tienen suficiente peso." La mirada de Lucius lo retaba pero el pelirojo sabía exactamente a dónde lo estaba llevando y no caería en la trampa.

"Yo no estoy interesado, Lucius. Quizás a usted no le afecte nada de lo que he dicho pero yo no tengo las influencias ni el dinero para respaldarme." Vio a Lucius fruncir el ceño levemente.

"Creo que no me has entendido bien, Percy. Yo deseo continuar." Dijo con el tono de voz que decía a las claras que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Percy suspiró, estaba seguro que tendría problemas si el hombre se empeñaba en hacer que la relación existiera. ¿Pero acaso no había mejores jóvenes que desearían lo que Lucius ofrecía¿Por qué demonios tenía que escogerlo a él, un miserable Weasley? Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás el rubio deseaba en realidad otra cosa que probablemente estuviera al alcance del Asistente del Primer Ministro de Magia y no que realmente deseara convertirlo en su amante.

"Lucius, no tiene por qué arruinar mi carrera ni convertirme en nada si lo que desea es un favor en el Ministerio." Lucius parpadeó varias veces confundido hasta que comprendió lo que el joven pensaba.

"Mis intenciones son legítimas, tal y como las acabo de expresar. No necesito favores de ninguna clase." Exclamó con indignación.

"Supongo entonces que arruinará mi carrera si lo rechazo." Comentó Percy como si fuera lo más obvio y Lucius casi estuvo a punto de gritarle que sí. "Lamento decirle que esa clase de amenazas ya no me intimidan aún cuando sepa que tiene las influencias suficientes como para cumplirlas. Ahora le voy a pedir amablemente que abandone mi propiedad de inmediato." Lucius sintió que toda su sangre ardía del coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a rechazarlo y encima ignorar sus deseos? Pero también sabía que todo tenía su tiempo, sin embargo, no se iría sin antes comprobar su teoría.

"Bien, Percy, te complaceré por esta vez. Pero no me iré sin antes comprobar algo." Lo tomó del brazo de repente y lo hizo acercarse a donde estaba para forzarle un salvaje beso. Percy se retorció con todas sus fuerzas asustado por lo repentino de la acción e intentando soltarse sin causarle más enojo al hombre, rechazar a Lucius era una cosa, golpearlo ya era algo serio. Al cabo de un rato dejó de luchar y le permitió besarlo.

Al sentir que el pelirojo se rendía Lucius suavizó la caricia y deslizó una mano a la entrepierna del joven ocasionándole un débil suspiro. Cuando terminó y Lucius soltó al pelirojo este presentaba un cuadro encantador con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta como esperando una repetición. Acarició por última vez la entrepierna sobre la sábana arrancándole un sonido de placer.

"¿Por qué insistes en rechazarme cuando es obvio que me deseas?" Percy abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada seria mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

"No dije que no fueras deseable, Lucius." Murmuró aún envuelto en las agradables sensaciones que le había provocado el hombre con sólo un par de caricias. "Sólo que este no es el momento más conveniente para ninguno de los dos. Además sigo dudando de la validez de la oferta. ¿Cuándo Lucius Malfoy ha ofrecido algo sin querer nada a cambio?" Esta vez los labios de Lucius fueron a su cuello y Percy deseó que el hombre olvidara sus advertencias y que lo volviera a tomar allí mismo. Al diablo con su puesto y con lo que pudiera pensar el mismísimo Lucius de su honor. Un Weasley no necesitaba honor, aunque lo tuviera nadie se fijaba en ello.

"Tienes mucha razón, Percy." Murmuró el hombre contra su piel. "Sólo puedo asegurarte que no me interesa aprovechar tu posición en el Ministerio. Lo que deseo es algo que me pertenece pero al momento me conformo con saber que me deseas." Se acercó y le dio otro beso que el pelirojo correspondió sin ofrecer resistencia. Finalmente se levantó de la cama y con una elegante reverencia desapareció. Percy suspiró entre aliviado y desilusionado, rehizo los hechizos de la casa y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Mañana sería tiempo de preocuparse, al momento sólo le interesaba descansar, eso si después de aquel despliegue de sensualidad era capaz de dormir.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su extraño encuentro con Lucius Malfoy y Percy no había vuelto a ver rastro de él. Había resumido sin problemas sus obligaciones al día siguiente y se hallaba en esos momentos ocupado revisando unos informes cuando tocaron a la puerta de su despacho.

"Adelante." Respondió sin levantar la vista. Un hombre de cabellera roja, atada en una coleta y con un arete en una oreja se sentó y al hacerlo subió sus botas sobre el escritorio y casi sobre los informes. "William." Siseó enojado.

"Buenos días, hermanito. ¿Cómo está todo?" Exclamó sonriente su hermano mayor.

"Baja esas asquerosas botas de mi escritorio." Gruñó entre dientes.

"Bien, bien, pero no te exaltes, no queremos que se te reviente la hernia." Percy le dio una mirada cargada de enojo pero se contuvo, como todo el dignatario que era, de responderle con una grosería. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que sus hermanos sólo buscaban que mordiera el anzuelo y así poder traerle el tema de su traición a colación.

"¿Qué quieres?" Volvió a gruñir pero algo cansado, sin ganas realmente de comenzar nada en ese momento.

"¿Es esa forma de saludar a un hermano?" Percy se obligó a tragarse la nueva corriente de groserías que bailaban en la punta de su lengua. Control... se murmuraba mentalmente.

"Buenos días para ti también, queridísimo hermano mayor. Dime ¿qué demonios te trae por mi oficina una mañana como esta?" El sarcasmo ni siquiera le movió una pestaña al mayor de los Weasley.

"Sabes perfectamente a qué vengo."

"La respuesta sigue siendo no." El pelirojo del arete se levantó con brusquedad.

"¿Por qué diablos eres tan testarudo y no aceptas que te equivocaste? Los haces sufrir sin necesidad. ¡Nuestra madre te necesita, tus hermanos te necesitamos y nuestro padre también¿Piensas esperar a que algo les pase para entonces doblegar tu precioso orgullo? Me tienes harto, Percy." Percy se llevó las manos a los ojos, se sentía acorralado, Charlie y William casi lo tenían convencido de regresar a casa o al menos hacer las paces con sus padres. Había pasado demasiado tiempo huyendo de lo inevitable. Se llevó las manos al rostro y estaba a punto de acceder a la petición de su hermano cuando la puerta se abrió sin mediar aviso.

"Espero no interrumpir nada importante." Comentó Lucius desde la puerta dándole una mirada escrutadora a Bill, no reconociéndolo en el acto por estarle dando la espalda...

"Lucius Malfoy." Exclamó Bill dándose la vuelta y encarando al hombre. "Nunca pensé que vería cara a cara a uno de los pocos mortífagos que pudo comprar su inocencia."

"¡Bill!" Pero el pelirojo ignoró a su pequeño hermano.

"Debo decir que sí interrumpió algo importante." Masculló Bill contrariado.

"¿Lo conozco?" Murmuró peligrosamente el rubio.

"Auror Bill Weasley. Una pena que no pueda estar a sus servicios." Respondió con pesado sarcasmo.

"William, fuera de la oficina, ahora." Exclamó Percy furioso de que su hermano estuviera tratando así a Lucius Malfoy. Una cosa era que Bill no soportara al hombre, pero en su oficina se hacía lo que él decía y no lo que querían los demás.

"No tienes que pedírmelo, hermanito. El aire ya se siente un poco viciado. Ten cuidado, no tenemos antídoto para la mordedura de algunas serpientes." Salió sin siquiera darle tiempo al rubio de contestar el insulto por lo que Lucius se quedó rumiando su ira.

"Disculpe el mal rato, señor Lucius. Madre nunca pudo domesticarlo por completo." Se excusó el pelirojo y el rubio intentó recuperar la calma, no era propio de un Malfoy perder la compostura, al menos no tan rápidamente. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?"

"Estaba terminando de cerrar el asunto de los falsos rumores y pensé que sería agradable si me acompañaras a almorzar." Luego de la desagradable confrontación Percy se sintió en la obligación de aceptar.

"Aún es temprano, pero si a la hora del almuerzo aún está interesado en que lo acompañe sería un placer hacerlo." El hombre asintió complacido y decidió regresar a la biblioteca del Ministerio y continuar investigando su situación marital. A las doce en punto regresó a la oficina del pelirojo y para su satisfacción el joven ya estaba listo para partir y dispuesto a ir a donde él quisiera. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que existía un Weasley que supiera comportarse al nivel que su persona requería? Y mientras más lo pensaba, más se arraigaba en su mente la idea de adueñarse no sólo del niño sino también del padre.

Ingresaron a un restaurante de los que solía frecuentar Lucius y el rubio ordenó por ambos sin siquiera preguntar. Comieron en relativa tranquilidad aunque Lucius se percató que el pelirojo comía mucho menos de lo que había esperado.

"¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?" El pelirojo dejó el cubierto sobre el plato y se limpió tranquilamente con la servilleta de tela para luego plantar su mirada algo cansada sobre el hombre. Sabía para qué lo había llevado allí pero aún no podía realmente creer que Lucius Malfoy estuviera tras su despreciado pellejo. Sencillamente nadie, en su sano juicio, estaba tras Percy Weasley, lamebotas oficial de todo el Ministerio de Magia, bien que los había escuchado hablar a sus espaldas. Si algo le había enseñado los años de convivencia con los gemelos era cómo ser un buen fisgón... silencioso... manipulador... algunos de los inventos de sus queridísimos hermanos funcionaban a la perfección si se les daban otros usos.

"Pensé que se había olvidado de ese asunto." Murmuró sin apartar los ojos de los grises de Lucius.

"No pienso olvidarlo." Respondió con igual aplomo el hombre y Percy suspiró.

"No, no lo he pensado aunque de todas formas no hubo una oferta real. Lo único que me quedó claro es que deseas que sea tu amante con todos los beneficios para ti y sin decirme qué hay para mí en todo ese asunto." Miró el plato con desgano, realmente la conversación no se tornaría mejor mientras más intentara el hombre de pasar por encima de su negativa.

"Lo haces ver como si fuera un negocio." Comentó Lucius al escuchar el tono.

"¿Acaso no lo es?" Repuso cortésmente el joven. "Preferiría que expusiera todos sus motivos para sustentar lo que a mi parecer es un capricho carnal suyo."

"Si eso es lo que se requiere para considerarme entonces no me dejas otra opción." Antes de continuar el hombre sorbió un poco de su vino y luego volvió a darle aquella mirada fría y calculadora que le conocía. "Mi prioridad es reclamar la paternidad de la criatura que estás gestando de la cual soy legalmente el padre..."

"¿Qué!" Exclamó el joven poniéndose en pie e interrumpiéndolo. "Eso es imposible." Susurró mientras se estremecía. "Yo no puedo..." Lucius lo vio palidecer y supo que de alguna forma el joven no estaba consciente de su estado aún. "Es imposible." Lucius apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirlo fuera del restaurante y verlo desaparecer. ¿A dónde podía habérsele escapado? Maldijo en su mente y lo único que se le ocurrió fue esperarlo en su oficina en el Ministerio. Pero el pelirojo no se presentó a trabajar. Finalmente decidió buscarlo en su casa.

El lugar estaba silencioso y oscuro pero Lucius buscó de todas formas en las habitaciones. Estaba por rendirse cuando lo escuchó, un suave sollozo proveniente de la biblioteca. Lo encontró acurrucado al lado de un estante de libros con el rostro oculto entre los brazos y un pedazo de pergamino sujeto en su puño.

"¿Percy?" El joven levantó la cabeza con presteza, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cuerpo listo para huir o al menos eso le parecía al rubio.

"¿Cómo pudo sucederme a mí?" Susurró. "No es justo." Cuando Lucius intentó acercarse le apuntó con la varita. "Usted lo sabía. Sabía lo que pasaría y aún así... ¿Esto era lo que quería, no es así?"

"Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Percy." Le recriminó Lucius al joven.

"¿Saber qué¿Que la maldición de la familia me afectaría con sólo una vez?" Murmuró con coraje.

"¿Acaso tus padres no te dijeron nada?" Preguntó Lucius confundido.

"¿Decirme qué? No hablo con ellos desde hace cuatro años y sólo supe que mi hermano menor fue afectado. Nunca pensé... que yo también..." El joven tragó dolorosamente pero no sollozó de nuevo.

"Todos en tu familia tienen el don, aunque debo admitir que esa noche no sabía que ibas a quedar en estado." Lucius se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del joven. "Quiero a ese niño, quiero que sea un Malfoy y si de paso también puedo tenerte a ti estaría doblemente complacido. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea así." Percy lo miró detenidamente, en esos momentos su mente estaba totalmente nublada y no podía entender por qué Lucius Malfoy deseaba un hijo suyo o su persona en todo caso.

"¿Y si no deseo entregarle al niño?" Susurró Percy, sabiendo muy en el fondo cuál sería la respuesta, los Malfoy todo lo que querían lo obtenían sin importar los medios.

"Entonces me veré obligado a recurrir a los medios legales para obtenerlo." Susurró amenazante el hombre. Percy se echó a reír con lágrimas en los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza como si ya se lo esperara.

"No me decepciona, señor Malfoy. Pero en este momento la criatura aún está en mi cuerpo, por lo tanto no puede quitármela, así que le voy a pedir encarecidamente que me deje solo." Murmuró volviendo a apuntarle con la varita que había dejado caer levemente.

"Será mejor que no cometas una tontería." Amenazó Lucius con la mirada endurecida al ver la reacción del joven.

"No me amenace, señor Malfoy, aún no me conoce."

"Conozco a los Weasley." Siseó Lucius entrecerrando los ojos. El joven sonrió torcidamente.

"Espero que también conozca a los Black." Susurró tan bajo que Lucius apenas lo entendió. "Ahora, si es tan amable..."

Lucius se enderezó, nadie lo iba a humillar forzándolo a salir de ninguna casa pero tampoco sentía el deseo de llevarle la contraria al joven que a pesar de su negativa le mostraba contradictoriamente que lo deseaba. Salió dejándolo solo mientras rumiaba su coraje y le daba vueltas a lo que el joven le había dicho. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Black en todo aquello? Decidió que no le importaba y que esperaría hasta que el niño naciera para reclamarlo como suyo. Pero mientras tanto llegaba el momento se encargaría de hacerle entender al joven Weasley que lo que Lucius quería, Lucius lo obtenía.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Advertencia: La única, como siempre, Mpreg. Ya lo saben. 

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a...

**M.G.** - Sip, algo rápidos, pero así pasa. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar mensaje aquí y allá.

**Cerdo Volador** - Bueh... aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste lo que sucede aquí porque habrá más, y como siempre, la escena lemon está publicada allá completica en Slasheaven así que vas y te das una vueltecita por allá. Cuídate mucho.

* * *

Percy intentó mostrarse tan cortés y servicial como siempre mientras tomaba notas durante una de las reuniones del Primer Ministro. A su izquierda el señor Fudge hablaba incesantemente palabras que cubrían con miel las expectativas de los que le escuchaban, todos ellos tontos e impresionables.

Se sentía cansado, podía sentir su cuerpo cambiando e incomodándolo según los cambios se hacían presentes. Cierto que aún no se notaba ni se notaría nada por mucho tiempo pero estaba ahí, la magia recién nacida estaba ahí y podía sentirla. Todo era normal con la excepción que Percy sabía que quien lo esperaba afuera de la reunión era Lucius pues el tema que trataban en aparente privacidad le concernía al hombre y tener que verlo afuera no lo animaba en lo absoluto.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que se enterara que esperaba un hijo del hombre y desde entonces el rubio no fallaba en recordarle con su presencia la tormenta que se avecinaba. ¿Le quitaría Lucius el niño en cuanto naciera o esperaría a que se encariñara con el pequeño para entonces amenazarlo y finalmente convertirlo a las malas en su amante prohibido? Esos pensamientos sólo lo deprimían más. Suponía que su depresión era parte de sus cambios pero la situación no era para menos. Además pronto tendría que renunciar a su puesto en el Ministerio de Magia si no quería que todos se enteraran y los comentarios comenzaran a correr dañando su medianamente respetable reputación. Suspiró largamente e intentó volver a tomar el hilo de la reunión.

Lucius vio a los primeros funcionarios abandonar la reunión, entre los últimos en salir fueron el Ministro y su asistente, i>_su pelirojo_ /i>. Para su deleite Fudge le pidió al joven que le informara los tan positivos resultados a favor de su propuesta. Siguió al joven hasta su oficina y lo escuchó sin interrumpir mientras le daba su reporte. Lo observó con detenimiento, escuchando la suave voz y comenzó a notar algunos detalles en el físico del joven hombre que le causaron preocupación. La mirada antes clara y alerta había sido reemplazada por una cansada y mustia, con unos leves círculos oscuros bajo ellos. El semblante también parecía haber sufrido, como si hubiera bajado de peso. Por eso, cuando el joven terminó decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"No te ves bien..." Comenzó a decir pero el joven lo cortó con cortés sarcasmo.

"Gracias por el cumplido." Lucius dio un levísimo resoplido de indignación.

"Lo digo en serio. Espero no estés intentando hacerle daño a la criatura." A esto recibió una mirada fulminante que lo alegró muy en el fondo. Era obvio que la sugerencia no había sido bien recibida lo que significaba que la criatura estaba segura con el pelirojo y que adicional, aún le quedaba algo de fuego a ese ejemplar tan elusivo.

"Jamás haría nada para dañar a mi propia sangre." Siseó enojado Percy.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede?" Preguntó con frialdad ocultando su preocupación como mejor podía.

"¿Qué es lo que me sucede?" Le respondió serenamente el joven. "Sucede que estoy esperando un niño sin tener un legítimo esposo. Sucede que todos los días se me recuerda que me lo van a quitar en cuanto nazca. Sucede que pronto tendré que abandonar mi trabajo para evitar un escándalo. Eso, señor Malfoy, hace que no pueda dormir y no pueda comer. Por lo demás no me pasa nada en especial." Estaba tan cansado que las palabras ni siquiera salían con el veneno que hubiera querido.

"No tiene por qué ser así." Comenzó a decir con voz tersa mientras se acercaba un poco más al escritorio y por ende al joven.

"No, claro que no, tengo la opción de convertirme en el amante silencioso de Lucius Malfoy aunque de todas formas perderé a mi hijo." El sarcasmo era evidente a pesar del cansancio y Lucius tomó una profunda respiración antes de intentar nuevamente persuadirlo.

"Percy..."

"Señor Malfoy, le agradecería que siquiera me diera un descanso con todo el asunto." Intentó que el hombre le entendiera y que por un milagro lo dejara tranquilo, aunque fuera unos días más.

"No hasta que entiendas..."

"...que lo que quiere lo obtiene, ya lo sé de memoria. Pero dígame, señor Malfoy¿a qué precio está dispuesto a obtenerlo? Usted habla de querer esta criatura¿pero con qué intención? Me quiere como amante¿pero por cuánto tiempo?" Dio un resoplido. "¿Realmente espera que confíe en usted cuando todo lo que me ha demostrado es que sólo servimos a sus propósitos y nada más? Lo único que me gustaría que entendiera es que ni yo, ni mi hijo seremos juguetes de nadie, como aparentemente está planeando." Percy dio un profundo suspiro mientras veía en aquellas azules pupilas que sus palabras no habían sido escuchadas.

Vio a Lucius levantarse y rodear el escritorio por lo que se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría. Ya en otras ocasiones el hombre se había mostrado algo violento cuando sus intentos y avances se veían atajados por su constante negativa. Pero ese día Percy no se sentía ni con los ánimos ni con la fuerza para evitar al hombre por lo que cuando Lucius lo tomó con fuerza de la nuca para que lo mirara a los ojos se le escapó un suave quejido.

Lucius esperaba la resistencia de siempre, la terquedad que parecía ser perenne en el pelirojo, aquellos ojos mirándole con un desafío controlado, pero la repentina docilidad le dio a entender que algo andaba realmente mal. Era como si hubiera tocado un muñeco de algodón y por primera vez tuvo miedo de lastimarlo. Los dedos que se habían enredado forzosamente en los rojos cabellos se soltaron de inmediato y el gesto se volvió uno más delicado sobre el cuello de Percy. Toda su actitud cambió en un parpadear e incluso su voz sonó dulce como el que trata de convencer a un pequeño.

"Estás débil." Susurró preocupado y Percy parpadeó confundido.

"Sólo estoy cansado." Murmuró sin intentar soltarse y sin querer mirarlo a los ojos aún.

"No, es algo más serio, vendrás conmigo."

"Pero tengo un informe que terminar." Intentó negarse una última vez.

"Al diablo el informe." Gruñó Lucius y al momento siguiente se hallaban en la mansión Malfoy y Lucius lo hizo recostar de uno de los lujosos divanes y Percy se sintió como el más tonto aunque no se arriesgó a levantarse, se sentía mareado y mientras escuchaba que el hombre hablaba a lo lejos con alguien que supuso sería a través de la red flu, se fue dejando ir en el pesado sueño que lo envolvía.

* * *

El medimago recomendó comida y mucho descanso. Lucius estaba preocupado porque el joven no había despertado durante toda la revisión pero el galeno le aseguró que no era nada grave. Decidió dejarlo descansar, luego se preocuparía por alimentarlo.

Cuando Percy despertó ya era tarde en la noche y aún sentía que el mundo aún le daba vueltas. Descubrió que estaba en una cómoda cama y que le habían puesto una ropa de dormir algo grande para su cuerpo sin embargo, era de la mejor calidad que alguna vez su piel hubiera sentido. Buscó a su alrededor hasta que dio con la figura de Lucius que sonreía mientras se acercaba con una bandeja de plata en sus manos. Arqueó una ceja confundido, más por la sonrisa que por las acciones del hombre.

Sin comentar nada Lucius llegó a su lado y destapó la bandeja que contenía la cena. Podía reconocer algunas de las cosas que habían sobre ella pero más que nada era sencilla aunque alta en lo que su madre llamaría nutrientes. Contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre cortó la carne. Lo vio usar las grandes pero delicadas manos para la tan mundana tarea y luego ofrecerle un pedazo de la misma. Abrió la boca con lentitud y tomó lo que se le ofrecía mientras dejaba escapar un suave suspiro. Cuando terminó otra porción llegó a sus labios y así continuó la extraña cena.

Todo sucedía sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, simplemente sucedía y Percy se sentía extraño, dominado y a la misma vez... mimado. Como si su vida poco a poco dejara de ser suya para convertirse en la propiedad de Lucius Malfoy. Eso le provocó pensamientos negativos que amenazaron con deprimirlo nuevamente.

Pero una voz en su interior le decía que podía dejar de sentirse así porque en realidad tenía bastantes oportunidades para demostrarle al hombre que él no era de su propiedad y que nunca nadie lo había obligado a lo que no quería. ¿Entonces por qué permanecía allí, acaso era tanta su soledad?

Pronto se sintió lleno y Lucius retiró la comida. Le dio de beber y finalmente limpió sus labios con delicadeza. Para terminar Lucius se inclinó y tomó su boca con lentitud, impartiéndole al beso una ternura poco usual que lo dejó confundido y somnoliento. Con gusto se hubiera vuelto a dormir de no haber sido por la presencia del hombre en la habitación pero muy a su pesar no se creía capaz de transportarse de regreso a través de ningún medio mágico su casa pues le faltaba concentración.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" Le preguntó el hombre mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Mucho mejor, gracias." Susurró de vuelta con su usual cortesía pero sin mirarlo directamente.

"El doctor dijo que necesitabas descanso."

"Lo tendré pronto, cuando presente mi renuncia." Replicó sin inmutarse demasiado. Había planeado su renuncia para el mismo tiempo en que comenzara a notarse un poco, así la noticia sería ya cosa del pasado cuando comenzara a notarse su propio estado.

"Lo necesitas ahora." Dijo Lucius con firmeza y el joven no protestó cuando el hombre lo hizo acostar y lo arropó cómodamente.

Lucius lo observó por mucho tiempo, viéndolo luchar contra el sueño hasta que se cansó. "Esta noche no irás a ninguna parte así que será mejor que no luches más y te duermas." Sólo entonces se quedó quieto bajo las cobijas y cerró los ojos obedeciendo la orden. Lucius suspiró profundamente. El pelirojo había cambiado en poco tiempo, aunque no podía decirlo con certeza, pues no lo había conocido de antes. Pero de algo estaba seguro, él era la causa. Como ex mortífago conocía todas y cada una de las fases depresivas de un ser humano, había sido de esa forma que había aprendido a manipular y a torturar, conociendo la psiquis de sus víctimas. Esta vez tendría que revertir el proceso si realmente esperaba que el pelirojo llegara a término y le diera un bebé saludable. Pero al momento sería mejor que él también descansara y qué mejor que al lado del pelirojo, después de todo estaba en su propia cama. Sonrió de lado mientras se cambiaba.

La mañana siguiente no fue la mejor ni para Lucius ni para Percy, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos cuando unos furiosos gritos los despertaron.

"¡Malditos bastardos!" La voz chillona e histérica de Narcisa penetró directamente al cerebro de Lucius. "¿Cómo te atreves a traer a un cualquiera a la casa?" Percy se restregó los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la espalda y los lacios cabellos de Lucius algo enredados, frente a él una mujer lo increpaba con voz estridente.

"Narcisa, será mejor que salgas de la casa ahora mismo." Era evidente que Lucius estaba enojado pero trataba de controlar sus impulsos con aquella mujer. Tenía que ser Narcisa.

"Esta todavía es mi casa puesto que aún no estamos divorciados. Esto te va a costar muy caro, Lucius, y a este que has traído le irá peor, sucio bastardo busca fortunas, pobre arrastrado sin vocación." Lucius estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió la mano del pelirojo posarse en su brazo, volteó a mirarlo y vio en aquellos ojos café una furia inmensa aunque también algo de sueño.

"Permítame aclarar y corregir sus dudas, mi respetada señora. Técnicamente usted y el señor Lucius ya están divorciados, el que no hayan resuelto la repartición de bienes es irrelevante, según la ley. Desde el momento en que usted radicó el divorcio dejó de ser la señora Malfoy. Luego sí, soy un bastardo pero tengo vocación. Soy el Asistente personal del Primer Ministro." De no haber sido porque Lucius se hallaba bloqueando su camino hacia el joven de buena gana la mujer se le habría arrojado encima aunque aquello demostrara la clase de dama que podía llegar a ser.

"¿Quién demonios te has creído para hablarme de esa forma?" Chilló Narcisa sin podérselo creer.

"Narcisa." La voz de Lucius ya era algo forzada pero la rubia continuó su descarga contra el joven y contra él.

"Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro, como que soy una Black." Chilló histéricamente y con un veneno propio de la mujer.

"Pues espero que tenga ahorrado para cumplir su promesa porque según estoy viendo, no creo que vaya a recibir nada de la fortuna Malfoy." Comentó como al descuido el joven mientras le echaba una mirada de arriba abajo.

"¿A qué te refieres, arrimado?"

"Me refiero a la cláusula matrimonial que parece haber olvidado, donde le indica que en caso de separación sin haber un heredero que continúe la línea de los Malfoy usted no recibirá ni un céntimo."

"¡Draco es el heredero de los Malfoy!" Chilló con todas sus fuerzas la mujer y Lucius tuvo que detenerla físicamente para que no se acercara al pelirojo que seguía despreocupadamente sentado en la cama.

"No tengo nada contra el chico, pero olvida un pequeño detalle." La mujer lo miró con ojos chispeantes pero Percy no se inmutó. "Olvida que Draco no va a contribuir con la línea de los Malfoy puesto que... Draco es homosexual." Percy sonrió con crueldad. "Así que a menos que pueda comprobar que el hijo que espera es de Lucius..."

"¿Cómo...?" Todos los movimientos de Narcisa se detuvieron en ese instante y sus ojos adquirieron una cualidad cristalina levemente peligrosa.

"Soy el Asistente del Ministro, señora, hago casi todos los informes... aunque suelo hacerme de la vista larga en algunos casos, especialmente con las personas amables y respetuosas que conocen su lugar." Narcisa estaba lívida y sus delicados puños blancos del coraje.

"¡Te odio!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, ahora, si es tan amable y nos permite descansar el resto de la mañana quizás el señor Lucius recordará que al menos le dio un hijo y la recompensará por su esfuerzo como mejor le parezca." La mujer dio un muy indignado resoplido y elevó sus narices a punto de decir algo pero entonces Lucius la empujó fuera de la habitación. Percy, al saberse solo, se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y se acurrucó bajo las cobijas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando Lucius regresó se le quedó viendo por largo rato hasta que el joven se volteó y lo vio. "Lo siento, las discusiones en la mañana me ponen de mal humor." Masculló medio dormido.

"Lo recordaré para futuras referencias." Murmuró el rubio al ver que el pelirojo se había vuelto a dormir. De pronto las palabras de Percy le llegaron fuertes y claras. Su ex mujer estaba embarazada y no precisamente de él.

"¡Percy!" Gritó mientras lo zarandeaba para despertarlo y así poder obtener las respuestas a las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza en esos segundos.

El pelirojo abrió los ojos enfadado y murmuró algo que Lucius no entendió pero que al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentir. Su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y a cambiar de forma y al cabo de unos minutos en lugar de Lucius Malfoy había un tierno cachorro de gran danés, blanco de ojos azules. Percy simplemente alargó sus brazos y lo cobijó bajo las sábanas junto al calor de su cuerpo. Con un tranquilo suspiro el cachorro de nariz roja cerró sus ojos azules y se quedó dormido junto al pelirojo.

* * *

"Señor Weasley¿qué hace este animal en su oficina?" Preguntó Fudge haciendo una extraña mueca con la cara en el momento en que entró a la oficina de Percy la mañana siguiente.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Fudge, es un detalle de parte del señor Malfoy." Dijo al tiempo que se apresuraba a tomar el enorme cachorro en brazos.

"¿Del señor Malfoy? No lo he visto esta mañana..." Comentó alisándose las ropas y el bigote, emocionado porque el señor Malfoy podría estar en el Ministerio. No había persona a la que Cornelius Fudge intentara halagar más que al rubio del bastón.

"Lo envió esta mañana con un mensajero y no he tenido tiempo de llevarlo a casa pero a la hora del almuerzo me encargaré."

"Ah, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no hará muchas travesuras. Es que necesito para esta misma tarde el informe de gastos especiales de este mes. ¿Crees que puedas terminarlo a tiempo?"

"Sólo le hacen falta algunos ajustes. En cuanto esté listo se lo llevaré personalmente."

"Gracias. Y por cierto, es un magnífico ejemplar." El hombre salió y Percy se dedicó a rascarle la panza al cachorro.

"Bien... supongo que ya no tendré que explicar qué hago con un cachorro de gran danés en la oficina." El animalito emitió un gruñido tierno y Percy suspiró. "No te preocupes, estarás bien para la hora de la cena. ¿Quieres una poca de leche? Seguro tienes hambre, los cachorros suelen comer cada dos o tres horas." Abrió una pequeña alacena y sacó un litro de cristal, transformó uno de los vasos en mamila y se la puso en el hocico para luego encantarle y que se mantuviera en la misma posición mientras continuaba sus informes. Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta. "Adelante."

"Percy." Lo saludó cortésmente el hombre. Reconoció la voz del recién llegado de inmediato.

"Charlie." Exclamó sorprendido. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Rumania."

"Adelanté la visita, todo está tranquilo y quise aprovechar. Supuse que te gustaría tener tus datos sobre los dragones más temprano."

"Ah... los dragones... claro." El pelirojo dio una mirada extrañada al escuchar el tono de voz y finalmente se percató de un par de ojos azules que lo observaban desde el regazo de su hermano.

"¿Percy, qué es eso?" Preguntó acercándose para ver mejor.

"Un gran danés." Dijo sin levantar la vista.

"Ah, claro que sé qué tipo de raza es pero no había visto uno desde la última vez que convertiste a Bill... ¡Percy, tienes que decirme a quién transformaste en perro!" Exclamó emocionado su hermano.

"Yo no convertí a nadie en perro." Dijo algo nervioso.

"Pamplinas, tiene tu marca por todas partes y tuvo que haber sido en la mañana. Alguien intentó despertarte y descubrió tu mal humor mañanero." Se frotó las manos. "Eso significa que durmieron juntos."

"¡Charlie Weasley!" Exclamó poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

"Por favor, no me vengas con mojigaterías. ¡Accio cachorro!"

"¡No!" Pero muy a su pesar el cachorro fue a parar a los brazos expectantes de su hermano mientras la mamila caía al suelo. El cachorro dio un pequeño chillido de pánico. "Ah, ya, pequeño, no te voy a hacer daño, sólo quiero echarte un buen vistazo." Susurró al tiempo que lo ponía a la altura de sus ojos y miraba con intensidad a la criatura. "Ya dime de quién se trata, si es que lo quieres de vuelta." Le dijo con picardía a su hermano menor.

"No puedo decírtelo. ¡Lo estás asustando!" Exclamó vehemente cuando el animal volvió a gemir. "¡Charlie, devuélvemelo!"

"Vamos, Percy, no puede ser tan importante. Eres muy frígido para tener amantes." El comentario se le clavó al joven dignatario en el pecho aunque el dolor no asomó a su rostro.

"Te lo diré cuando me lo devuelvas y me jures con hechizo de silencio que no le contarás a nadie."

"Juro solemnemente que este secreto no saldrá de mi boca so pena de perder eternamente mi voz."

"Dámelo." Insistió seriamente y Charlie le entregó el animal. "Lucius." Susurró muy quedamente.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó escandalizado su hermano.

"Lo que escuchaste. Ahora, debo terminar un reporte hoy, mañana escucharé la información de los dragones."

"No hace falta." Le contestó con frialdad su hermano. "Te la dejaré por escrito." La cara de disgusto del segundo Weasley era clara y cuando salió sin siquiera despedirse Percy se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel blanca mientras una solitaria lágrima se secaba en el borde de sus pestañas.

Seis horas más tarde, Percy terminaba su trabajo y entregaba todos los informes que le habían sido solicitados ese día. Se sentía exhausto, otra vez había comido poco pues no tenía apetito, entre el trabajo, su familia y la segura rabieta que Lucius formaría cuando regresara a su forma original no le quedaban ánimos ni para la cena. Se apareció en su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto, puso al cachorro sobre la cama y se despojó de todas sus ropas menos la interior. Finalmente se subió a la cama y se recostó de la cabecera tomando al animal y dejándolo sobre su regazo. Lucius recordaría todo lo que había visto y escuchado ese día, pero como cachorro que era se la había pasado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

El reloj cucú en la pared dio la hora en punto y Lucius fue recuperando su forma normal hasta ser humano completamente. Quedó tendido sobre la cama, desnudo y con la cabeza en el regazo del pelirojo quien no había dejado de acariciarlo.

"Lo siento." Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Percy. Lucius se quedó allí, en su regazo, dejando que el joven lo tocara. Había pasado más de ocho horas transformado en un animal, no cualquier animal, un cachorro de gran danés... blanco. Pero también había pasado casi ocho horas siendo acariciado, mimado, alimentado y por puro capricho no quería que terminara aún, menos cuando el pelirojo lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente.

"Creo que no volveré a tomar leche en mucho tiempo." Comentó y Percy sonrió aliviado. Sus manos acariciando el sedoso cabello y sus ojos admirando el cuerpo desnudo y maduro que era Lucius Malfoy. La piel no era tan perfecta como parecía, tenía pequeñas marcas y finas cicatrices que no se veían a simple vista.

Percy sabía la verdad, Malfoy había sido un mortífago por voluntad propia, pero según él podía entender las razones. Para Percy, el lado de la luz y el lado de la oscuridad estaban regidos por una misma medida, poder. Para él Lucius era como cualquier funcionario cuya facción política había caído en desgracia y buscaba desesperadamente congraciarse con los que estaban en el poder. Y si alguien sabía cómo congraciarse con aquellos que buscaban el control aquel era Lucius.

El hombre comenzó a incorporarse en la cama sin romper el contacto con el joven para besarlo en plena boca con suavidad, como siempre Percy se lo permitió y Lucius se deleitó nuevamente en aquellos labios suaves. Pronto su mano derecha lo tomó de la nuca mientras la otra lo tomaba de la cintura para bajarlo posesivamente a la cama. Suyo, siempre suyo, cada vez que lo quisiera, esa era la promesa que el cuerpo de Percy le hacía cada vez que lo tocaba. ¿Acaso no podía ver que le pertenecía¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo de una buena vez¿Y por qué él mismo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo atrapado entre sus brazos cuando se mostraba tan fácil de dominar?

"Percy..." Susurró mientras sus caderas se unían a las del joven pelirojo con pasión. Un débil gemido le respondió y separó las piernas del pelirojo con su propio cuerpo de inmediato. Era como llegar a casa, un sentimiento de familiaridad que no pensaba comentar. Se necesitaría todo un ejército de señores oscuros para hacerlo confesar semejante sentimiento.

Al cabo de un rato la ropa interior de Percy le estorbaba y sin muchos miramientos comenzó a bajarle la pieza sin dejar de besarlo. En esos momentos lo trataba con sumo cuidado, como si fuera lo más precioso que hubiera tenido en sus manos. Nuevamente aquella docilidad ante sus deseos lo enloquecía y lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a devorar la piel levemente pecosa y tersa.

Esta vez Percy no se sintió tan avergonzado... al cabo que no le podía pasar nada peor de lo que ya le había pasado y Lucius, por más dañino que fuera para su salud era una tentación a la que no podía resistirse ni con el pensamiento. Cuando el hombre lo besaba sentía perder la razón y todo su cuerpo vibraba con las sensaciones que le provocaba el simple gesto de acariciarlo. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que Lucius sólo quería seducirlo era capaz de negarle el contacto que le pedía.

Se dejó perder en aquellos labios que encendían fuego en su pecho con cada beso que depositaban, con cada pedazo de carne que marcaban. Las manos de Lucius terminaron de tenderlo sobre la cama y bajo su cuerpo hasta sentir la hinchada erección contra su entrada. El rubio no lo tomó en esos momentos pero se mantuvo rozando sus glúteos, humedeciéndolos con su deseo y Percy se sentía desvanecer de placer. "Lucius..." Susurró finalmente al tiempo que la punta de la erección se encajaba levemente en su entrada. Sin poder contenerse más juntó su cadera hacia la del rubio penetrándose y viniéndose a la vez bajo aquel cuerpo. Cuando recuperó la respiración el hombre sonreía levemente.

"Parece que te has vuelto algo sensible..." Musitó y terminó de entrar en su interior con lentitud, provocándole gemidos profundos, haciéndole el amor pausadamente hasta hacerlo venir por segunda vez. En ese momento Lucius volvió también a inundar su interior. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía pero esta era mejor que la primera porque no se separó de su cuerpo tan rápidamente y pudo recuperar el aliento entre sus brazos dejándose ir en un dulce dormitar sin que los labios del hombre dejaran de recorrer su pecho y su cuello.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Gracias a...

**Cerdo Volador** - No sé qué serie sea pero me gustaría saber algo más de ella si ese Kanou se parece tanto a Lucius como dices. Jejejee, ya veremos, ya veremos... aquí vámos a donde se acabo la primera parte de esta serie... donde Molly se entera... jjejejee. Espero que te guste la exploción.

**M. G.** - Muchas gracias por el comentario y por decirme que Lucius está en caracter aunque la verdad yo creo que en este capítulo se sale del canon. Espero que te guste este capítulo si no es que ya lo has leído en Slasheaven.

* * *

"Percy, tienes que cenar." Presionó Lucius.

"No tengo apetito." Suspiró por enésima vez el joven.

"Aunque no lo tengas." Volvió a insistir.

"Más tarde." Susurró y Lucius aceptó, él tampoco quería moverse en ese momento. Acababan de hacer el amor... se sentía demasiado satisfecho y cómodo mientras aún sostenía al pelirojo.

"Dijiste que Narcisa estaba embarazada." Dijo tratando de sacarle la información que no había tenido tiempo en la mañana.

"Así es."

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

El pelirojo se encogió de hombros. "No lo supe... fue un comentario oportuno. Esperaba que le molestara por otra razón."

"Oh." Lucius se volteó hacia arriba para mirarlo. Percy seguía con aquella mirada triste. Acarició con lentitud la mejilla y el joven se dejó hacer. Casi podía sentir la tristeza emanar de su cuerpo, junto con la soledad y una sensación de abandono total. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así un Weasley cuando todos sabían lo unidos que eran? Era imposible que se sintieran solos o eso era lo que siempre había imaginado. "¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Te despertaré más tarde para cenar y te prepararé algo liviano." El pelirojo echó la cabeza hacia atrás descansándola en la cabecera de la cama para mirar el techo antes de asentir quedamente.

El hombre se levantó de donde estaba y no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo porque aquel joven tan correcto y educado mezclado con aquella explosiva rebeldía a ser controlado de repente se le volvía un ser tan callado y sumiso. Así como el día que lo había tomado para sí, aquella entrega total, rayando en la docilidad esclava hacía nacer en Lucius sus instintos de posesión y de propiedad. Sentirse de repente amo y señor del pelirojo era intoxicante.

Terminó de levantarse, desnudo cual estaba mientras el pelirojo se acurrucaba entre las cobijas. Daba la impresión de un frágil juguete medio descompuesto. Buscó su varita y con un rápido encantamiento quedó vestido. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder alimentar a _su pelirojo_ una vez más.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media desde el suceso en que había transformado a Lucius en cachorro y aunque el hombre lo visitaba regularmente, especialmente en su casa durante las tardes, no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de quitarle el bebé o simplemente hacerlo su amante. Sin embargo las visitas carecían de ese aire maligno que caracterizaba al rubio y Percy comenzó a pensar que finalmente el hecho de haber preñado a un Weasley había llegado a la cabeza de Malfoy y este se había dado cuenta de su error.

Los pensamientos lo deprimían de una forma u otra, era como la certeza de que valía aún menos. Y cada día, en vez de mejorar continuaba empeorando.

Lucius no era tonto, podía ver cuán afectado estaba el pelirojo, el problema era que el ex mortífago nunca se había preocupado antes por nadie y no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Si hubiera sido su padre ya lo hubiera coaccionado a comer y a dormir pero el pelirojo no era su hijo. Sin embargo podía hablar con los padres del joven. Pero para ello primero tendría que aceptar la relación que tenía con él, no sólo ante sus padres sino ante el joven pero principalmente ante sí mismo, sin olvidar a Draco.

Se convenció de esperar un poco y de sólo observar más detenidamente en caso de que tuviera que actuar de improviso. Hablar con los padres de Percy no era su idea de una reunión familiar, menos con el genio que se gastaban los Weasley.

Pero mientras observaba quizás podría intentar descubrir el secreto que aún era Percy para él. Por eso había decidido que esa tarde irían a cenar fuera. Quizás un cambio de ambiente le haría sentir mejor. Se arregló cuidadosamente para luego aparecerse directamente a la salida de la casa del pelirojo. Aún le parecía extraño que el joven le permitiera acceso pero él no iba a quejarse. La casa aún estaba vacía por lo que se instaló cómodamente frente al fuego de la chimenea para esperarlo.

Media hora más tarde un cansado pelirojo se aparecía en la salita. "Lucius." Lo saludó cortésmente al verlo. El hombre se puso en pie y le impidió quitarse el abrigo. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó algo confundido.

"No sucede nada, no te preocupes, sólo quiero llevarte a cenar fuera esta noche." Comentó con naturalidad estudiada.

"Pero tengo que cambiarme entonces..."

"No, no es nada formal, sé que estás cansado." Insistió y como siempre el joven accedió sin protestar demasiado. Lo tomó de la cintura con familiaridad, transportándolo al exterior de un pequeño pero refinado restaurante. Luego de acomodarse Lucius pidió algo que esperaba le agradara al pelirojo. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para ser servidos y comieron en relativo silencio. Lo vio comer sin demasiados ánimos pero la falta de apetito no estaba acompañada de un rostro desanimado, simplemente era desinterés.

Cuando regresaron a la casa lo llevó al cuarto y lo desvistió con cuidado. El esbelto cuerpo aún no mostraba cambios y la aparente sumisión no fallaba en complacerlo. Lo hizo tomar una ducha y luego él mismo le puso un pijama. Se lo llevó a la cama y lo hizo acostar a su lado mientras le acariciaba los rojos cabellos.

"Eres perfecto." Le susurró haciendo que el joven se volteara sobre su regazo para darle una mirada seria. Lucius continuó acariciándole los cabellos hasta que no pudo resistir más la silenciosa curiosidad del joven. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Soy perfecto... mientras no haga ruido ni llame la atención." Lucius volteó los ojos.

"¿Por qué insistes en eso?" Murmuró sin detener sus acciones. Percy volvió a su anterior posición y Lucius dio un profundo suspiro. Quería entender por qué si el joven Weasley continuaba pensando de la misma forma no actuaba diferente. "Si tanto me detestas¿por qué me dejas hacerte lo que quiero?" Preguntó finalmente. El silencio volvió a tomar el espacio alrededor de ellos.

"No te detesto." Susurró Percy sin mirarlo. "Aún cuando soy un Weasley... Pero tienes poder, influencias y suficiente dinero para cumplir tus amenazas y quitarme a mi hijo y luego destruirme. Y sé que lo harás sin remordimientos..."

"Percy, llevo meses preocupado por ti, por tu salud."

"Por el niño." Le interrumpió de inmediato.

"Si lo que hago es sólo por la criatura sería más fácil para mí secuestrarte y llevarte a la mansión y obligarte a que te alimentes hasta que llegues a término. Pero estoy aquí, como un tonto, intentando que te cuides y sin saber qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor." Lo vio voltearse nuevamente esta vez con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Por unos segundos Lucius imaginó que pasaría el resto de la noche echado de panza y tomando leche otra vez.

"¿Hablas en serio?" El hombre arqueó una ceja confundido.

"¿Dudas de lo que te digo?"

"No." Ahora sí Lucius no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del joven. "Soy un Weasley." Le dijo como si eso contestara las dudas. "Vengo de una familia pobre cuya única fama es su numerosidad. Nada de influencias, nada de clase..."

"Nada de autoestima." Sentenció Lucius interrumpiéndolo.

"Es la realidad." Replicó.

"Ni siquiera sé qué esperar. Me dejas ir y venir a mi antojo y me dejas hacer mi santa voluntad contigo. ¿Por qué?" Y Lucius bajó la voz intentando que el tono de esperanza no fuera demasiado evidente en ella. "¿Es que sientes algo por mí?" Detuvo todo movimiento y se concentró en aquellos ojos entristecidos pero algo severos.

"Eres atractivo, tienes dinero, influencias, clase..."

"No pregunté eso." Posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirojo. "Quiero saber si sientes algo por mí."

"Estás divorciándote, Lucius, saliendo de una relación de años. No necesitas compromisos, menos un Weasley pegado a tus costillas." Lucius volteó los ojos.

"Tendré que hablar con tus padres, no sé cómo pudieron criarte sin chispa de autoestima."

"¡No!" Exclamó asustado el joven.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó con evidente confusión. No era sólo temor, sino pánico.

"Yo... yo soy una oveja negra. No soy parte de la familia."

"¿Si no lo eres por qué te sigues incluyendo en ella?"

"Yo..." Se llevó las manos a la cara avergonzado. "Tú no quieres a un traidor... nadie quiere a un traidor a su lado."

"¿Un traidor?" Preguntó incrédulo. "Es difícil que un Weasley sea un traidor." Sentenció aún sorprendido.

"Soy un Black." Susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"Soy un Black." Le anunció con más fuerza.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" El pelirojo se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. "No es posible."

"Lo es. No sólo soy un traidor, también tengo mala sangre."

"Pero entonces Arthur Weasley..."

"Es mi padre." Lo interrumpió.

"No entiendo." Percy rodó los ojos con exasperación y tomó aire como si fuera a explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

"¿Cómo es que Lucius Malfoy no puede entender algo tan obvio cuando tiene a su amante varón en espera de un hijo?" Lucius abrió los azules ojos cuan grandes podían ser.

"¿Quién?"

"Sólo sé que fue un Black." Mintió despreocupadamente. "Pero sí que dejó su herencia." Se llevó una mano al corazón. "Aquí." Percy se sobresaltó cuando Lucius lo levantó de la almohada y lo puso contra su pecho con fuerza.

"¿Cuándo vas a entender? No me importa de quién eres hijo. Te deseo. Deseo a mi hijo. Ambos me pertenecen." Puntualizó con voz cargada entre posesivas caricias hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos y rendirse. "Adoro cómo te entregas. No quieres hacerlo pero tampoco luchas contra tu cuerpo. Eres delicioso." Lo acarició y deslizó sus manos al interior del pijama para acariciarle el trasero. Lo tuvo jadeando en minutos por lo que le bajó el pijama hasta los muslos y lo pegó con fuerza al bulto que tenía ya en su entrepierna. "Eres mío. Dilo." Susurró en su oído.

"Soy tuyo." Susurró contra su cuello el joven para luego gemir suavemente.

"Adoro como gimes, adoro cómo puedo hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo." Lo besó con calma con la certeza del que sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que más le gusta. "Y no quiero dejar de tenerte de esta forma jamás." Terminó por decir antes de comenzar a desvestirlo y prepararlo.

El cuerpo de Percy, como siempre, era cálido y suave, su interior ardiente y su boca aún más. No podía ser posible que fuera un Black... no lo podía concebir tomando en cuenta cómo había sido Narcisa con él, fría, distante, arrogante. El mismo era todas esas cosas pero no hacia su familia, jamás hacia su familia, no tenía sentido ser así.

Se posesionó del cuerpo con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, no tenía por qué ocultársela al joven, al contrario. Quería que la sintiera, que no pudiera nunca olvidar o intentar alejarse de su presencia. Lo tomó con toda la intención de colarse a su alma, seducirlo y atraparlo de forma que nunca pudiera escapar. "Dime de quién eres." Ronroneó a punto del éxtasis total.

"Tuyo, Lucius, sólo tuyo."

"Dilo de nuevo..." Repitió llevándolo más cerca aún. "Dilo."

"Tuyo... ¡Lucius!" Y Percy se derramó entre sus cuerpos mientras él sonreía extasiado.

"Mío, sólo mío." Su semilla volvió a inundar el cálido pasaje haciéndolo estremecer mientras el joven recuperaba el aliento. Se dejó caer a un lado y lo acomodó en su pecho como ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. "Eres mío, Percy... y de nadie más." Murmuró en el oído del pelirojo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Tuyo." Fueron las últimas palabras antes de quedar dormido y le besó la frente.

* * *

Percy continuó tomando las minutas en la reunión mientras Fudge hablaba lo que él sabía eran babosadas pero que mantendría contentos al resto de los magos preocupados por el creciente aumento en el precio de los ingredientes para las pócimas comunes. Al terminar la reunión y luego de asegurarse que el Ministro no necesitaba nada de último minuto se dirigió a su oficina.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una dama esperando justo frente a su despacho. La reconoció casi de inmediato por los cabellos rubios.

"Señora Malfoy." La saludó al acercarse recibiendo a cambio un resoplido desdeñoso. "¿Se le ofrece algo?" Le dijo forzando su cortesía pero sin que fuera evidente su molestia.

"Necesitamos hablar." Percy le hizo una corta reverencia y le indicó que pasara. La mujer miró todo con despectiva superioridad antes de proceder a sentarse.

"Quiero que me digas cuál es tu relación con mi esposo." Percy cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su mano y miró a la mujer de arriba abajo antes de caminar a su escritorio para contestarle.

"¿Con el señor Malfoy? Creo que eso es obvio."

"Escúchame bien, arrastrado, no voy a permitir que me quites lo que tanto me ha costado obtener." Siseó la mujer mientras parecía que sus ojos echaban fuego helado. Percy no se inmutó.

"Señora Malfoy, quiero que esto quede claro desde el principio. En primer lugar, yo no le estoy quitando nada, usted lo ha arriesgado. Pudo haber esperado siquiera a que se firmara todo el papeleo antes de quedar embarazada de otro." Le espetó sin preámbulos.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" A pesar de la furia de la mujer Percy no se dio por entendido.

"Y segundo... Al señor Malfoy nadie le quita nada. Él toma, él posee y él destruye cuando así lo desea." Narcisa se fijó en aquellos ojos y a pesar de su propia furia pudo discernir en ellos dolor y tristeza. Aún así se hizo la desentendida mientras elevaba sus narices arrogantemente.

"No me importa cuál sea tu cuento, muchacho, no voy a parar hasta verte destruido a ti y a toda tu familia." Se acercó sobre el escritorio de forma amenazadora. "Yo conozco el secreto de tu padre." Susurró y al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del joven sonrió cruelmente. "Sí, yo conozco el secreto de Arthur Weasley y tuyo. Sería una verdadera vergüenza para ti y tu familia el que se haga público el desliz de tu padre. Todos sabrán que eres un bastardo." Murmuró un poco más alto.

Percy entrecerró los ojos y Narcisa temió que supiera algo de ella. Pero se tranquilizó de inmediato, nada de lo que él dijera podría ser peor que haberle revelado a su marido que estaba embarazada. Ella estaba muy segura de sus antepasados y su único error era su embarazo.

"Señora... no me importa que divulgue que soy un bastardo. Después de todo no puedo negárselo." Percy se puso en pie y adoptó una pose despreocupada mientras se acercaba por el frente del escritorio y se sentaba encima del mueble para mirar a Narcisa desde arriba. "Pero sería interesante explicar cómo fue que un Black se enredó con un Weasley." Narcisa se puso en pie indignada.

"¡Eso es mentira!" Rugió la mujer de inmediato.

"Es una pena que quieras sacar fuera los paños sucios de la familia... Narcisa."

"¡Puras mentiras!" Repitió con su drama de indignación y furia.

"Te voy a agradecer que bajes la voz." Siseó enojado Percy. "Aunque lo hayas olvidado aún estás en el Ministerio de Magia." La reprimenda la hizo mirarle con odio.

"No juegues conmigo."

"No lo hago. Pero te diré algo. Para que estés más tranquila y segura. Eres libre de acceder a los tomos de inscripción de nacimientos en la biblioteca del Ministerio. Aunque para revisar la copia de inscripción que está en la caja de seguridad de los Black necesitarás esto." Hizo aparecer una llave de entre sus ropas que tintineó con el sello de los Black. "Pero estoy seguro que tienes tu propia llave..." Vio que Narcisa palidecía y sonrió tan cruelmente como la mujer. "...después de todo es la bóveda de tu padre." Narcisa intentó hablar pero había perdido la voz y sus fríos ojos azules parecían estarse derritiendo con incredulidad.

"Es imposible." Susurró finalmente. Percy se volvió a sentar con tranquilidad. "No puedes ser un Black. Eres un... uno de esos..."

"¿Sabes algo? Pienso que soy todo lo Black que la sangre de... esos me permite ser. No es mucho pero es lo suficiente como para ser la oveja negra y lo suficiente como para saber defenderme. Siempre se me dio bien defenderme de mis hermanos." Narcisa volvió a endurecer el rostro pero antes que Percy pudiera decir más la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entró Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcisa." Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Señor Lucius..." Empezó a decir el pelirojo pero Lucius lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. "Lucius..." Intentó de nuevo pero el gesto imperativo lo hizo callar.

"Preguntaré una vez más. ¿Qué haces aquí, Narcisa?" La mujer levantó la barbilla desafiante.

"Sólo quería conversar un poco con el Señor Black aquí presente." Lucius le dio una sonrisa torcida y Narcisa vio desvanecida su oportunidad de vender al pelirojo ante Lucius. Maldijo en su mente y se volteó a ver al pelirojo que había tratado de humillar. El joven tenía los ojos pegados al escritorio en una posición en la que ella misma se había visto muchas veces antes de hartarse de Lucius. "Pero en vista de que ya terminamos de hablar me retiraré para que puedan conversar entre ustedes." La mujer se levantó, bolso en mano y Lucius la dejó pasar. "Sólo recuerda esto, Percy, puedes venir y hablar conmigo cuando Lucius se canse de ti. Después de todo... ¿para qué sirve la familia?"

"Ya vete, Narcisa." Susurró Lucius amenazante.

"Ya lo hago, querido, cuídate. Tú también cuídate mucho..." Le dio una mirada maliciosa al pelirojo antes de dar otro paso hacia la puerta con aquella sinuosidad que la caracterizaba. "...hermano." Susurró la palabra con sensualidad y veneno mientras los ojos azules le brillaban con intensidad observando la reacción de Percy. Luego salió por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante al ver el gesto de incredulidad de su ex esposo.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice Narcisa?" Siseó el hombre y Percy apenas asintió. "¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" Percy apretó los labios con determinación y se volteó dándole la espalda a Lucius mientras hacía que verificaba algunos documentos sobre su escritorio.

"Eso... señor Lucius, es asunto mío. Lamentablemente Narcisa lo acaba de divulgar."

"¿Ella lo sabía?" Inquirió nuevamente Lucius y Percy se sintió demasiado agobiado como para continuar la conversación que estaba seguro no llevaría a nada bueno.

"No, no es algo de lo cual me enorgullezca como para andarlo divulgando." Se levantó y tomó su capa antes de pasar por el lado de Lucius.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A donde debí ir hace tiempo. Al único lugar donde realmente le importo a alguien. Lo siento, Lucius, _petrificus_."

* * *

Percy estuvo de pie frente a la chimenea donde el fuego ardía, con un puñado de polvos floo en la mano. Sólo tenía unos minutos antes de que Lucius se liberara del inofensivo hechizo que le había lanzado. El corazón le latía tan aprisa que pensaba que mucho antes que pudiera aventar los polvos se marearía como un tonto.

Se enderezó reuniendo todo el valor que tenía se metió al interior de la chimenea con lentitud. "¡La Madriguera!" Exclamó alto y fuerte justo en el momento en que Lucius entraba por la puerta, eso lo apresuró a tirar los polvos que lo envolvieron en una llamarada verde. Lo último que vio no fue una mirada encolerizada sino una de preocupación.

La chimenea lo lanzó fuera en la salita de la madriguera. Se enderezó de inmediato cuando vio la silueta de su madre de espaldas. En unos segundos la mujer se dio la vuelta en su dirección. "Percy." En esos momentos su temor más grande era el rechazo de ella después de tanto tiempo. La vio sujetarse de la mesa para no caer, seguro que le estaba dando la impresión del año. "¿Qué sucede?" Percy sintió el corazón apretarle el pecho, su madre siempre tan perceptiva... quizás por eso no se había atrevido a regresar después de tanto tiempo. Pero hoy ya no podía más, necesitaba alguien que lo amara incondicionalmente a su lado y esa sólo podía ser ella.

"Mamá... yo... necesitaba hablar con alguien." Las palabras le salieron tan bajo que no supo si ella lo había escuchado pero cuando la mujer abrió los brazos y le dijo.

"Ven aquí." No pudo menos que abalanzarse sobre ella. Justo entonces se escucharon golpes de alguien que llamaba a la puerta insistentemente. Ambos sollozaban quedamente, Molly de la alegría y Percy de miseria, pero con esperanzas.

Los golpes volvieron a resonar fuertes y Molly supo que tendría que abrir al insistente visitante que llegaba en el momento más inoportuno. Logró deshacerse del desesperado abrazo de su hijo con gran renuencia y fue hasta la puerta.

"Buenas tardes en qué puedo... ayudarle." Parpadeó varias veces al ver al hombre de elegante presencia y ojos claros de pie frente a su puerta. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "Señor Malfoy. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?"

"Buenas tardes, señora Weasley. He venido hasta aquí para tratar un asunto relacionado con su hijo, Percy Weasley." El hombre le habló con tanta cortesía que Molly no pudo evitar dejar la boca abierta unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

"¿De Percy¿Y qué asunto podría ser ese?" Preguntó con más desconfianza.

"¿Podría pasar?" Preguntó Lucius intentando ser lo más encantador posible para convencer a la peliroja mujer de regordetas mejillas que era la... madre de Percy.

"Claro... ¿sería tan amable de esperar en la sala?" Lucius asintió y pasó al interior de la madriguera. Molly se regresó a la cocina y le dio una mirada escrutadora a su hijo. "¿Percy¿Podrías explicarme qué hace Lucius Malfoy en mi casa?" Le preguntó como si siempre hubiera estado allí y no como el hijo pródigo que acaba de regresar a la casa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

"Pues mamá... yo... de eso quería hablarte." El corazón de la señora Weasley se detuvo unos segundos y cuando volvió a latir se apresuró hasta el comedor donde colgaba el bendito reloj de la familia. Sin lugar a dudas la flecha que indicaba dónde se encontraba Percy señalaba la madriguera. Se acercó un poco más y conteniendo la respiración pudo ver una pequeña y fina aguja marcando el mismo lugar sobre la aguja de Percy. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener la sorpresa hasta que de repente su cara comenzó a ponerse más roja que un tomate y apresuradamente fue a la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos flu. "¡ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Cuando el rostro del señor Weasley se asomó en las llamas la mujer dio su mejor grito banshee. "¡TE DIJE QUE LOS PREVINIERAS A TODOS!"

En la salita Lucius no pudo evitar encogerse en el sofá donde se hallaba sentado al escuchar aquel grito y su mano apretó con fuerza el bastón.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	5. Capítulo 5

* * *

**  
Capítulo 5**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Advertencia: Mpreg - male pregancie.

Nota de Autor: Deseo recordarles... porque ya lo he anunciado en las demás historias que he actualizado, que ya no publicaré más en Fanfiction. Terminaré las historias que tengo comenzadas pero todo el nuevo material así como nuevas actualizaciones y material impublicable aquí estará siendo publicado en **Slasheaven**. Así que pasen por mis detalles para ver la dirección. Gracias.

* * *

La cabeza de Arthur Weasley pronto se asomó a la chimenea donde parecía parte del fuego que crepitaba en ella. Sus ojos azules muy abiertos y algo asustados al ver el cuadro familiar. "¿Percy?" Murmuró asombrado al ver a su hijo en la casa. Pero su asombro no duró demasiado cuando al mirar hacia la salita de la casa pudo ver a Lucius Malfoy sentado esperando. "¿Qué hace Malfoy en nuestra casa, Molly?" La mujer se alejó del fuego al ver la expresión de su esposo y supo que pronto lo tendría en la casa.

En efecto, a los pocos segundos Arthur Weasley emergió de la chimenea y fijó su vista en el visitante. "Arthur. Tenemos que hablar primero." Le susurró la mujer llevándolo a la cocina pero sin apartar la vista de Lucius quien comenzaba a incomodarse por las miradas que le daban los pelirojos. "El señor Malfoy está aquí a causa de Percy. Si le echas un vistazo al reloj sabrás por qué. Voy a llevar a nuestro hijo arriba, no quiero que escuche lo que ustedes dos van a hablar, podría hacerle daño."

Luego se acercó un poco a Lucius quien sin poder evitarlo sujetó su bastón con fuerza. De pronto Molly Weasley le parecía mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era, sus ojos centelleando con una furia que ni siquiera a Narcisa le había visto. "Y usted... señor Malfoy, no se irá de aquí hasta que hablemos y aclaremos algunos puntos." Asintió quedamente antes de saber lo que hacía.

La mujer se retiró y fue como si el aire en la pequeña casa volviera a fluir, al menos para Lucius. Vio a Percy echarle una mirada de reojo hasta que su madre lo empujó escaleras arriba. Sólo entonces notó que Arthur Weasley lo miraba intensamente. Ahh... su antiguo rival... Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba frente a frente con aquel Weasley que había olvidado lo que se sentía tener un Némesis. Pero luego de tanto tiempo... ¿podría Arthur llegarle a los tobillos como una vez lo hiciera en Hogwarts?

"Señor Malfoy, me disculpa si no puedo ofrecerle nada de tomar, no esperábamos su visita." El hombre tenía el rostro tenso, se notaba en la forma en que sus quijadas se apretaban. Lucius asintió, no necesitaba nada en esos momentos... sólo quería asegurarse de que Percy estuviera bien. "¿Es algo tarde para preguntar qué intenciones tiene con mi hijo?" Murmuró tratando de forma bastante obvia de controlar las ganas de escupir las palabras que pronunciaba.

"No estoy aquí para buscar problemas... Arthur." Comentó manteniendo la calma y viendo cómo el padre de Percy entrecerraba los ojos luego de que pronunciara su nombre. "Sólo quería asegurarme de que Percy... estuviera bien." Esta vez el hombre le dio una mirada entre enojada y confundida.

Arthur se acercó un poco más y se sentó en la pequeña butaca que quedaba de frente a donde estaba sentado y Lucius lo observó brevemente mientras lo hacía. No había perdido el físico mas que un poco, seguramente la comida que preparaba su mujer, por lo demás los ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos y el rostro que muchas veces había visto bonachón y aparentemente atontado se había vuelto contenida furia al verlo en la salita de su hogar.

"No quiero alargar demasiado esta conversación con amabilidades innecesarias por lo que iré al grano. Mi hijo Percy sabe defenderse, tiene edad suficiente para tomar decisiones propias, en fin, es un hombre, pero sigue siendo mi hijo y si de mi dependiera su seguridad no dudaría un segundo en pedirle que se retirara de mi casa y de su vida."

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Lucius arqueando una ceja con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le impedía hacer exactamente lo que acababa de decir. No esperaba que el hombre se refrenara sólo porque su hijo ya era adulto. La protección de la familia Weasley los unos por los otros iba más allá de la mera edad.

"Pero no puedo pedirle eso, menos cuando no me queda clara la relación que hay entre ambos. Si Percy hubiera estado huyendo no habría dejado rastro para que lo siguiera. Así que... aunque me cueste, voy a esperar hasta escuchar su versión."

"Has madurado, Arthur." Murmuró Lucius con media sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en el bastón y se echaba hacia adelante para hablarle. "Esperaba que me echaras hace quince minutos atrás." Le secreteó haciendo que los nudillos del hombre se blanquearan. No quiso presionar su suerte por lo que trató de relajar el ambiente un poco.

Sus ojos vagaron por la casa antes de continuar hablando al hombre que esperaba pacientemente sus explicaciones. No que necesitara dar alguna, ningún Malfoy tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie. "Estoy interesado en tu hijo, Arthur. Pero no puedo darte aún una respuesta acerca de lo que hay entre ambos... aparte de lo obvio..." Comentó con cautela. "...y la razón es porque aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo."

"¿Cómo es posible, Lucius, que aún cuando no terminas de divorciarte de tu esposa estés involucrado en una relación tan escandalosa como esta¿Qué crees que hará Narcisa cuando se entere de que ya tienes quien te caliente la cama?" Las palabras, por alguna razón que no podía entender, le calentaron la sangre.

"Narcisa lo sabe pero ella no es quién para poner pretextos." Comentó tan normal como si estuviera comentando acerca del mal tiempo.

"Aún así me da la impresión que sólo estás utilizando a mi hijo para una de tus agendas personales."

"Como acabas de mencionar, tu hijo sabe defenderse." Lucius le devolvió aquella sonrisa maliciosa que sólo él sabía dar y Arthur se puso rojo por unos segundos antes de entrecerrar los ojos y darle una sonrisa bastante parecida a la que le acababa de dar.

"Ciertamente... Si lo sabes entonces es que ha tenido que defenderse." El comentario le tocó al rubio donde le escocía aún.

"No es que haya tenido que defenderse..." Murmuró con los dientes apretados intentando controlar las emociones que intentaban salir a la superficie. Arthur Weasley siempre había sabido cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Sólo entonces maldijo la hora en que se había arriesgado a cruzar la puerta de lo que alguna vez había escuchado decir a su hijo era la Madriguera de los Weasley.

* * *

Molly se afanaba por hacer sentir bien a su hijo y Percy no tenía fueras para luchar contra el instinto materno en pleno apogeo de su madre. "¿Es cierto entonces?" Le preguntó con dulzura luego de que lo tuvo acomodado en su propio cuarto y Percy asintió sin mirarla a los ojos. "Perdóname, bebé, pero necesito saber... ¿Tú querías...?" Susurró la mujer con los ojos aguados. "¿...querías esto?" Percy levantó la vista hacia su madre intentando comprender la pregunta. "Oh, bebé... No tienes que contarme... sólo quiero saber, necesito saber..." Le suplicó angustiada.

De pronto Percy comprendió un poco. Su madre estaba viviendo posiblemente la misma angustia que había vivido con su padre cuando había regresado a la casa con la noticia de que estaba esperando el hijo de un Black. No supo si la vergüenza que sintió en esos momentos era por saber que todo había sucedido por su voluntado con el señor Malfoy o si por estarle haciendo pasar semejante dolor a su madre.

"No pasó nada que yo no quisiera, Ma. Es sólo que... necesitaba..." La mujer no lo dejó continuar hablando. Lo abrazó con ternura mientras le daba besos en todo el rostro.

"Ya, ya, no digas más. Debes descansar, nada de sobresaltos¿entendido?" Percy sonrió entre la tristeza y dejó que la mujer lo mimara un poco. Se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo en casa. "Tú ponte cómodo... que yo necesito hablar con tu..." Esta vez sonrió un poco más ampliamente, si su madre quería hablar con Lucius entonces el hombre estaba en graves problemas. Levantó la vista haciendo un gesto de disculpa y encogiéndose de hombros con lentitud.

"No lo sé aún. Es que... estamos hablando de Lucius Malfoy, Ma. Aún no se divorcia de Narcisa..."

"Cuando tu padre quedó en estado... No hubo nadie en la puerta de esa sala siguiéndolo. Eso fue lo que más lo destruyó. No hubo nadie esperándolo ni hubo nadie buscándolo para saber si estaba bien siquiera." Le dijo su madre con un tono más serio y decidido.

"No sé por qué me siguió. No creo que esté enamorado de mí, aunque sí se ha preocupado durante todo este tiempo..." Al ver cómo su madre levantaba una ceja se apresuró a añadir. "...pero no creo estar enamorado de él. Cada vez que pienso en lo que está ocurriéndome y en su parte en todo esto sólo puedo ver motivos ocultos." Suspiró cansado y sintiéndose más confundido. Antes de llegar a la casa tenía perfectamente claros los motivos de Lucius y ahora...

"Entonces debemos dilucidar por qué está aquí. Así sabrás realmente a qué atenerte." Susurró la mujer dándole una mirada de complicidad y un abrazo antes de salir de la habitación. "No te preocupes, haré lo que tenga que hacer y antes de que anochezca hoy tú podrás dormir tranquilo. Ve pensando en qué tarta quieres que te prepare porque cuando termine con el señor Malfoy te la voy a preparar, estás algo delgaducho."

Percy se quedó algo desconcertado por unos instantes pero pronto el olor familiar de la habitación de sus padres lo volvió a tranquilizar. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad, como nunca antes había sentido, de ver lo que haría Lucius cuando tuviera que enfrentar el interrogatorio de su madre por lo que muy quedamente se levantó de la cama, se quitó los zapatos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y siguió a su madre.

* * *

Cuando Molly Weasley bajó dio gracias de haberlo hecho. En la salita de la casa su esposo y Lucius Malfoy se amenazaban con las varitas listas... bueno... su marido con la varita y el señor Malfoy con su bastón. Su rostro enrojeció de furia y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto parecido al que intenta con mucho empeño no reventar del disgusto.

"¿Qué significa esto¿Cómo se atreven a sacar sus varitas en mi casa, caballeros?" Ambos hombres quedaron petrificados en el acto. El tono de Molly, además de haber salido en una especie de rugido de coraje demandaba atención inmediata. De hecho, no eran imaginaciones de ambos el que se sintieran al borde de la tercera guerra mágica, habiendo sido la primera con Grindelwald y la segunda con Voldemort.

"Molly, amor, no es lo que parece..." Intentó aplacarla Arthur dándole una mirada inocente y girando la varita en un movimiento que a las claras estaba lleno de nerviosismo. Lucius se guardó sus deseos de rodar los ojos ante la incapacidad del hombre para enfrentarse a su mujer.

"¿Y qué es lo que parece, Arthur?" Dijo acercándose amenazadora.

"¿Una reunión de viejos amigos?" La peliroja le dio una mirada explosiva que luego dirigió a Lucius quien bajó el bastón de inmediato y supo por qué Arthur no podía intentar siquiera controlar a su esposa.

"Y usted, señor Malfoy... ¿tiene una excusa más creíble para sacar su varita en la sala de mi casa?" Aquellos ojos azules llameaban. No eran como los de Narcisa. De hecho, cualquier pataleta de Narcisa él la hubiera podido poner bajo control en segundos, ella era delicada y carecía de la suficiente habilidad para retarlo con una varita o simplemente manipularlo a su antojo ya fuera con gritos, lágrimas o insultos.

"Ahh, mi muy estimada señora, es como dice Arthur, sólo recordábamos viejos tiempo..." Molly fue la que volteó los ojos para luego llevar sus manos a las voluptuosas caderas.

"Recuerdo perfectamente los viejos tiempos y siempre terminaban con más de tres aulas destruidas." Espetó sin perder el paso ni un instante. "Pero voy a dejarlo pasar, no porque les haya creído, sino porque usted, señor Malfoy, tiene unas cuantas explicaciones que darme."

"Señora Weasley." Comenzó a decir Lucius, listo para dejarle muy en claro a la peliroja que un Malfoy no le daba explicaciones a nadie, menos a una mujer.

"Ningún señora Weasley ni que nada, ahí se me sienta hasta que me diga lo que quiero saber." Dijo señalándolo mientras se acercaba y Lucius tuvo que retroceder hasta caer sentado nuevamente en el mueblecito de la sala. "Y tú, Arthur." Exclamó girándose de golpe. "Será mejor que regreses a tu trabajo."

"Pero amor¿no crees que es mejor que te acompañe durante el interrogatorio... ahh... mientras hablas con el señor Malfoy?" Corrigió algo tarde intentando darle su sonrisa más dulce a la mujer.

"Arthur..." Le dijo con un tono de aviso que hizo que el pelirojo palideciera.

"Bien... bien... me despido entonces, señor Malfoy. Fue... un placer recordar viejos tiempos." Pero justo antes de poner un pie en la chimenea Lucius pudo ver cómo el hombre le decía con los labios que tuviera suerte.

"Una taza de té." Dijo la mujer sin quitarle los ojos de encima y utilizando un tono que nada tenía que ver con educación. Lucius negó con un elegante movimiento de la mano.

Justo en esos momentos Percy se asomó desde las escaleras, oculto tras la pared de madera que le permitía ver lo que ocurría en la salita. En esos momentos quiso haber tenido en su poder una de aquellas orejas extensibles que sus hermanos menores habían inventado. Sólo a ellos se les podía ocurrir algo tan desagradable y a la vez tan útil. Se acercó todo lo que pudo y sonrió al ver a Lucius sentado en el pequeño sofá. "Estás en problemas." Susurró quedamente.

Molly no esperó a que Lucius comenzara sino que comenzó a disparar sus preguntas. "Bien, señor Malfoy. Es obvio lo que ha pasado entre usted y mi hijo... a nivel físico." Aclaró. "Pero me interesa saber qué es lo que realmente está pasando en otros niveles. Sé que Percy tiene suficiente edad como para tomar sus propias decisiones pero en estos momentos no puedo menos que intervenir siendo que ha llegado a mi casa evidentemente buscando apoyo a su situación."

"Señora Weasley..." Intentó hablar pero la mujer lo ignoró olímpicamente.

"Debo advertirle, señor Malfoy. Que si todo este asunto da como resultado el que usted ha estado manipulando a mi hijo para alguna de sus artimañas no descansaré hasta que reciba su justa retribución." Las palabras salieron con tanta calma y frialdad que Lucius parpadeó, confundido por unos instantes del violento cambio entre la explosividad y la compostura.

"Estoy aquí porque Percy, su hijo, no ha estado cuidándose adecuadamente para su estado." Logró decir finalmente. "Hace un tiempo estuve a punto de contactarle a pesar de que no estaba seguro de cómo podrían tomar mi petición dado que a mi entender... Percy no estaba en muy buenos términos con ustedes."

"No estaba, ya lo está." Comentó como si acabara de arreglar una simple pelea de niños. "Ahora me gustaría saber a qué se refiere con que Percy no se ha estado cuidando." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Algo en el tono de la mujer le instaba a hablar, a justificar su preocupación.

"No tiene apetito, no descansa lo suficiente. Su trabajo en el Ministerio le causa mucho estrés y pienso que no es nada saludable para la criatura." Al ver que la mujer se interesaba en sus palabras y su ira parecía disminuir continuó. "He tratado de que coma según lo indicó el médico..."

"¿Lo ha visto un medimago?" Lucius asintió.

"De mi confianza." Añadió el hombre.

"No es que dude de su preocupación, señor Malfoy. Pero aún no termino de explicarme cómo es que un hombre de su estatus pudo pasar por alto las más sutiles indicaciones de que lo que hacía estaba incorrecto. Tengo entendido que continúa casado."

"Un tecnicismo que está a punto de resolverse."

"Pero que no tardará en salir a la luz pública al conocerse."

"Ni a mí, ni a mi ex esposa nos conviene que el detalle salga a la luz pública de esa forma. Pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora, sino el bienestar de mi hijo." Molly Weasley arqueó una ceja intrigada.

"Usted ya tiene un hijo... un heredero, señor Malfoy. ¿Por qué se interesa tanto en un hijo que le provocará tantos problemas con su nacimiento?" Ah, esa era la pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba escuchar en realidad. Desde su lugar Percy trató de asomarse un poco más mientras Molly contenía artísticamente sus deseos de gritarle para que lo dijera de una buena vez. El silencio se alargó y cuando pensaba que Lucius no respondería el hombre bajó su mirada hacia la cabeza de la serpiente plateada que adornaba su bastón.

"Yo lo vi..." Susurró y la peliroja volvió a contener los deseos de acelerar la confesión pero por el rostro del hombre supo que era algo demasiado importante como para apresurarlo. Los ojos fríos se encontraron con los encendidos de Molly. "...vi cuándo mi hijo fue concebido."

Molly no pudo reprimir la reacción de sujetarse de los descansos del mueble. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que se refería el hombre. Ella misma había visto el momento exacto de la concepción de Percy, aún cuando Arthur estaba completamente inconsciente y borracho. La mañana siguiente ella había sido testigo de la magia. No lo había adivinado de inmediato pero con el paso de los días tuvo que asimilar lo que había presenciado. "Por Merlín." Susurró.

El silencio volvió a alargarse entre ambos hasta que Lucius movió levemente los dedos sobre el bastón. "Creo... señora Weasley, que eso es todo por el momento." Murmuró poniéndose en pie. "Ahora que sé que Percy estará mejor cuidado puedo estar más tranquilo." Más tranquilo pero no que le gustase, sin embargo, se guardó la opinión.

"Una cosa más, señor Malfoy." El tono era un poco más calmado pero aún amenazante. "Sé que mi hijo no necesita que le defienda de nadie, pero espero que usted no le haga esto más difícil. Su situación ya es delicada como está y quiero que mi nieto nazca sin complicaciones. Los varones en nuestra familia suelen alumbrar antes de tiempo." Esto lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo, no quería arriesgarse siquiera a que las paredes la descubrieran.

"Sé que el joven Ronald tuvo un niño prematuro. Mi hijo siempre me ha tenido al tanto de lo que ocurre con su ahijado." Murmuró.

"Bien... entonces ya nos vamos entendiendo, señor Malfoy. Percy es bienvenido en esta casa por el tiempo que desee, usted también. Pero le agradeceré que aclare sus asuntos antes de involucrar a mi hijo en ellos."

Lucius respiró un poco más aliviado. No sabía lo que había transpirado entre la mujer y él pero al menos sentía que no lo despedazaría la próxima vez que lo viera. "Lo intentaré." Murmuró con suavidad. "Ahora si me disculpa..." Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y le tomaba la mano para besarla. "...debo partir. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted, señora Weasley."

"Igualmente, señor Malfoy." Le contestó enderezándose y adoptando su postura más digna. "Espero verle de nuevo." Los ojos entrecerrados se trasmutaron en una leve sonrisa y Lucius sintió haber ganado la batalla más difícil de su vida.

"Así será, mi señora." Sin más se volteó hacia la puerta y desapareció con un leve sonido de látigo.

"Bien, Percy, ya puedes salir de atrás de las escaleras." Exclamó la mujer y el joven brincó en su lugar abriendo los ojos cuan grandes eran.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó incrédulo y algo avergonzado por haber sido atrapado in fraganti.

"Te paraste en una de las tablas sueltas, querido. Hace mucho que no venías. Pero baja para que pueda comenzar a prepararte esa rica  
tarta que te prometí."

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Advertencia: Mpreg - male pregancie

Notas de Autor: Ya se los mencioné, pero se los repito. No volveré a publicar en Fanfiction. Mis historias continuarán en Slasheaven, para la dirección ver mis detalles personales aquí en Fanfiction.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia al esperar para leer esta historia.

* * *

"Ya no más, por favor." Exclamó con una sonrisa el pelirojo. "Estoy que reviento. Cualquiera diría que me quieres engordar." Su madre también sonrió pero luego puso su cara más seria para regañarlo. 

"Es que estás algo delgado, bebé. Tienes que comer más. Comer saludable." De todas formas Molly le retiró el plato y cuando regresó Percy tenía la mirada perdida.

"Te extrañé mucho... ...los extrañé mucho." Molly le sonrió ampliamente y sin aviso lo abrazó tiernamente justo donde estaba sentado.

"Debiste venir antes. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí. Esta es tu casa y nosotros tu familia." Murmuró cerca de su oído y Percy se sintió el pelirojo más afortunado del mundo.

Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados hasta que escucharon ruido en la sala de la casa. Parecía provenir de la chimenea por lo que Molly se enderezó con una expresión de curiosidad. No esperaba visitas.

Un joven de largos cabellos negros, elegantemente vestido y con un niño en brazos al que le quitaba la sábana que lo cubría para mostrar que era pelirojo apareció a los pocos segundos. Al ver que la mujer tenía compañía se detuvo y le dio una mirada de disculpa.

"Siento interrumpir, Molly. Es que Michael tenía muchas ganas de ver a su abuela. Pero podemos regresar mañana." El niño en sus brazos hizo un enorme puchero al sentir que su padre no iba a entregarlo de inmediato a su abuela por lo que estiró los brazos hacia la mujer.

"No, hijo. Ven aquí. Quiero que conozcas a alguien." Le hizo señas para que se acercaran por lo que el joven obedeció, entregándole al niño tan pronto estuvo al alcance. "Este es Percy. Percy, él es Blaise, el esposo de Ron." Dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Déjame darle algo de comer a Michael." Se excusó dejándolos solos.

"Mucho gusto." Saludó el pelirojo tendiéndole una mano que Blaise tomó con firmeza.

"¿Percy? Vaya. Eras prefecto en Hogwarts¿cierto?" El pelirojo asintió y observó detenidamente al joven. Nunca olvidaba un rostro.

"Blaise Zabini. Slytherin."

"Sí... no que sea importante." Dijo sentándose a la mesa dándole poca importancia al ser reconocido como de la casa de la serpiente.

"¿Y el orgullo de serpiente?" Preguntó Percy arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

"Mis prioridades son otras ahora. ¿Aún trabajas en el Ministerio de Magia?" Comentó en voz cuidadosamente modulada y sonriéndole encantadoramente.

"Sí, continúo siendo el asistente personal del señor Fudge. ¿Interesado en la política?"

"Algo... me hubiera gustado ocupar un puesto en el Minsterio."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Como ya te dije, mis prioridades cambiaron hace mucho. Además, convencí a tu hermano de que continuara sus estudios."

"¿En serio?" Exclamó sorprendido e interesándose un poco más.

"Sí. No es justo que se quede en la casa mientras yo persigo mis propios sueños." Respondió Blaise sonriendo nuevamente.

"Realmente lo amas..." Musitó Percy, de repente agudamente consciente de cómo se reflejaba el sentimiento en los ojos color miel. "Siento curiosidad por saber cómo fue que se conocieron... un león y una serpiente." Blaise se sonrojó todo lo que su piel le permitía cambiando la mirada.

"Nosotros... bueno... Ron no fue fácil de convencer." Comentó en un tono dificil de interpretar y al parecer algo renuente a profundizar en el tema lo que le confundió. ¿Si era obvio que amaba a su hermano por qué se le hacía dificil hablar de cómo se conocieron? De repente necesitaba saber cómo era posible que alguien como Blaise Zabini pudiera amar a un Ron Weasley sin otra razón aparte del amor. "Es algo salvaje." Terminó diciendo el joven con una enorme y soñadora sonrisa.

Percy sonrió obligadamente al recordar el caracter explosivo de su hermano menor.

"Deberías ir a visitarnos... a Ron le gustaría..."

"No lo creo." Musitó agachando levemente la cabeza y estudiando detenidamente el mantel de la mesa.

"¿Cómo que no? Ron no cesa de hablarme de ti cada vez que puede. Fue un desplante que no asistieras al bautizo de Michael, eso le afectó."

"Tendré que disculparme por eso."

"Pamplinas. Lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar mi invitación a cenar." Percy arqueó una ceja. "¿Te parece bien este domingo?"

"Yo... no lo sé... apenas..." _Acabo de regresar a casa..._ Sin ser consciente de ello se llevó una mano al vientre y un corto silencio se produjo entre ambos.

Blaise lo observó con intensidad. Aquellos cabellos le recordaban a los de su esposo, las pecas, los ojos azules. Claro que nunca nadie sería igual a su cachorro pero de pronto se le antojaba que Percy Weasley tenía algo más en común con su fierecilla que lo que a simple vista se veía. La mirada perdida no le estaba prestando atención por lo que sus ojos vagaron por la silueta hasta fijarse en aquella mano extendida, como protegiendo algo... y supo, en ese preciso momento, qué era lo que se le hacía tan familiar acerca de la postura.

El sonido asombrado atrajo la atención de Percy hacia el joven sentado al frente suyo y vio cómo parecía estudiar fijamente su cuerpo.

"Estás..." Percy no supo si responder o no a la pregunta, sintiéndose de repente demasiado vulnerable. "Lo siento... no quería incomodarte. Ha sido rudo de mi parte." Murmuró el joven moreno intentando disculparse.

"No... está bien. Sí, estoy esperando. Aunque no quisiera divulgarlo todavía." Comentó Percy intentando recuperar la compostura y mostrar que era algo normal en su vida.

"No te preocupes, prometo ser discreto." El rostro de Blaise se iluminó de una forma que el pelirojo no creía posible entonces se acercó un poco más y le susurró. "Es fantástico." De buen grado hubiera refutado las palabras de no ser porque su madre regresaba con su sobrino en brazos.

"Bien, este pequeño duende ya se decidió por algo de comer." Exclamó la mujer colocando un plato lleno de cereal de arroz y leche sobre la mesa. Michael ya tenía un babero y una cuchara en la mano. El tema de su embarazo fue dejado a un lado en favor de apreciar mejor a su sobrino pero de cuando en cuando Percy podía sentir aquella mirada color miel sobre su cuerpo y la tonta sonrisa del moreno le hacía preguntar si a esa serpiente no le estaría fallando algo en el cerebro. Pero al ver la forma en que su madre trataba al joven, como si fuera otro de sus hijos, decidió que por el momento... confiaría en el buen juicio de su madre y mandaría al diablo el resto de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

"¿Padre?" Draco tocó a la puerta del estudio de su padre luego de haberlo buscado por toda la casa. Era inusual que su padre le llamara fuera del instituto durante la semana, pero debía ser algo importante si sentía la necesidad de interrumpirlo. 

"Adelante." Al entrar vio a su padre sentado tras su amplio escritorio, una copa en la mano y sirviendo otra que le ofreció.

"¿Querías hablarme?" Preguntó acercándose y tomando la copa qeu se le ofrecía.

"Sí... tengo algunas noticias que necesitas saber... acerca de la familia. Siéntate por favor." El tono formal de su padre no le molestaba. Su padre siempre había sido formal con él pero siempre había sabido diferenciar los diferentes _tonos formales_ de su padre y esta vez era algo en apariencia serio. Tomó la copa que se le ofrecía y se sentó, imitando a la perfección la postura elegantemente relajada de su progenitor.

"Escucho."

"Creo que ya sabes que tu madre y yo nos estamos separando..." Pausó el tiempo necesario para ver el asentimiento de su hijo y evaluar su expresión pero el joven parecía no estar afectado por el suceso. "...diferencias irreconciliables."

"Sé que madre está haciendo las cosas más dificiles para ti. Pero no puedo culparla, siempre le diste todo lo que te pidió, la malcriaste en ese sentido." Lucius dio un corto resoplido pero no comentó nada en ese sentido.

"Estoy tratando de que el divorcio no divida la fortuna de la forma en que tu madre pretende... pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte." Draco arqueó una ceja curioso.

"¿Entonces no se trata del divorcio?" Preguntó curioso.

"No... hay... otras cosas. Cosas que no deseo que sepas a través de extraños cuando salgan a la luz pública y sé que pronto lo harán." La forma en que su padre le daba vueltas al asunto le daba mala espina y como buen Malfoy que era decidió que era tiempo de darle a su padre la entrada que necesitaba para ser completamente directo.

"Dílo ya, Padre. No es tu costumbre suavizarme las noticias y tampoco espero que lo hagas ahora."

"Bien... bien... entonces vamos directo al grano. Durante los meses que hemos estado separados tramitando el divorcio... tu madre y yo hemos estado viendo... otras personas." Esta vez Draco bajó su copa y aunque no mostró demasiada emoción sí puso más atención. Era evidente que algo había pasado en su padre para tenerlo de esa forma extrañamente nerviosa para explicarle algo tan común como lo era que luego de tantos años de mantener una relación fría y desprovista de amor e incluso intimidad ahora que se veían libres sus padres no hubieran mantenido más las apariencias.

"¿Y eso te pone tan nervioso?"

"¿Nervioso?" Lucius dio un resoplido indignado pero decidió continuar con su explicación. "Sucede que la persona a la que he estado viendo... está esperando un hijo." Esta vez Draco casi deja caer la copa al suelo pero reaccionando rápidamente se compuso.

"Un... hijo... eso sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Quién?" Tenía que saber, su padre se lo debía.

"Espero que estés preparado para la noticia. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste de la familia Weasley?"

"¿Tiene que ver con ellos?" Lucius asintió. "Por Salazar, Padre. No me digas que tú también te cogiste a un Weasley."

"Lenguaje, Draco. No seas vulgar." Draco levantó las manos en el aire en un gesto de incredulidad para luego dejarse caer en el asiento y dejarse deslizar un poco en una posición menos rígida. Se tragó lo que había en su copa de un sorbo.

"Esto me trae recuerdos inolvidables." Susurró Draco para sí mismo. "Entonces... ¿cuál de todos los Weasley es el afortunado que me dará un hermano¿Los gemelos¿El domador de dragones o el experto en maldiciones?"

"Asumes que es uno de los varones." Draco se limitó a darle una mirada incrédula, ofendido de que su juicio fuera cuestionado abiertamente. ¿Cómo podía su padre pensar que no lo conocía? Lucius hizo un ligero sonido y cambió la vista. Draco volteó los ojos dejándole en claro que el drama no lo impresionaba en lo absoluto. Lucius masculló una maldición, tomó un sorbo de vino y luego farfulló algo que Draco no entendió.

"No puedo entenderte, padre¿serías tan amable de hablar más claro?" Le preguntó con toda la intención de molestarlo, no podía creer que se estuviera comportando tan infantil.

"Percy Weasley." Para sorpresa del mismo Lucius el nombre salió sin rencor, sin odio y muy claramente, no como un siseo molesto.

"Oh... eso... no lo vi venir." El silencio reinó entre ambos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Draco suspiró, como si de repente el mundo volviera a girar por lo que Lucius llenó nuevamente su copa y la de su hijo.

"Eso no es todo."

"¿No¿Qué otra sorpresa podría haber?" Murmuró sarcástico.

"Tu madre está embarazada." El vino que había estado a punto de tragar salió como una fuente de su boca y Lucius apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. Le dio una mirada turbia mientras conjuraba un prístino pañuelo y hacía como si se secara el rostro que no se había mojado en realidad.

"Ahora sí me hicieron el día. ¿En qué estaban pensando?" Exclamó con incredulidad. Bebió su copa de un sólo sorbo y la puso pesadamente sobre el escritorio. Su padre la volvió a llenar lentamente.

Ambos continuaron en aquel extraño compañerismo, bebiendo sin decir demasiado pero ya pasada la medianoche Draco estaba más que simplemente bebido. Lucius, que había bebido más lentamente no lo culpaba pero su consciecia le decía que Draco necesitaría alquien que lo ayudara a regresara al Instituto de Aurores y él no podía hacerlo a menos que se arriesgara a dividirlos a los dos en el intento de aparecerse o perderse en la red floo.

"Draco... ¿Quieres que llame a alguien del Instituto para que te lleve de vuelta?" Preguntó mirando la forma en que su hijo bajaba otra copa más.

"¿Alguien?" Murmuró el joven y sin muchos problemas su mente se volvió hacia Harry. Sonrió, aún no le decía a su padre de su relación con el moreno ojiverde y qué mejor momento qué el presente luego de tan... importantes noticias. "Sí, padre, tengo alguien. Pero antes tengo algo que decirte." Lucius arqueó una ceja y esperó. "Es una noticia importante sabes... como las que me acabas de dar."

"Oh." El hombre no pareció afectado, más bien le dio una mirada parecida a la que le había dado Draco para decirle que el drama no le afectaba.

"Tengo... un amante." Le canturreó a su padre con una enorme sonrisa.

"Eso no es nada extraño para un Malfoy." Draco sonrió desde atrás de su copa.

"Ahhh, pero te va a gustar saber quién es." Lucius pudo notar en el rostro de su hijo la satisfacción que sentía por lo que podía catalogar la noticia que le daría como una del mismo nivel que la que le acababa de dar él mismo. "¿No tienes idea? Es famoso, es rico y te cae como piedra. ¡Adivina!" Exclamó frenético.

"Tiene influencias, tiene una buena cuenta en Gringotts y que detesto con todo mi corazón. No has dicho que es un sangre pura así que..." Esta vez fue Lucius el que casi deja caer la copa. "...no él." Musitó palidenciendo.

"Sí, él." Le devolvió su hijo con una sonrisa traviesa que obviamente tenía mucho que ver con la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. No dijo nada, lentamente volvió a componer su expresión y se sirvió otra copa. Bien... si su hijo iba a terminar de arruinarlo tenía que ser en grande, como sólo un Malfoy sabía hacerlo. De repente quizo estar en la casa de Percy, acostado en su cama con el pelirojo al lado, abrazándolo, tocando la suave piel de su vientre levemente hinchado. Eran esas el tipo de cosas que parecía calmarlo últimamente. "Harry Potter me ama." Exclamó repentinamente Draco.

Draco entonces comenzó a darle detalles... _Detalles_ íntimos de lo que era su relación con Harry Potter. Porque no podía ser otro que el endemoniado muchacho que no podía morir y Lucius se llevó una mano a la frente para masajearse las sienes sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza comenzar mucho antes que la resaca del vino.

Cuando finalmente Draco estuvo demasiado borracho como para continuar hablando coherentemente, no que lo estuviera haciendo de todas formas, Lucius se puso en pie con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz en esos momentos y tirando unos pocos de polvos flu a la chimenea metió la cabeza en ella. "Instituto de Aurores, con el joven Harry Potter."

Unos minutos más tarde la cabeza de Harry Potter asomaba a la chimenea con una expresión de pura curiosidad. "Harry Potter. ¿Con quien tengo el... gusto." La frase casi murió en sus labios cuando pudo distinguir perfectamente el rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

De haber estado completamente sobrio le habría dado una mirada de desprecio pero ni estaba sobrio, ni estaba para discusiones. Sólo le interesaba que Draco llegara sano y salvo al instituto y quién mejor que su... amante, quien también era el condenado Joven-Que-Vivió para llevarlo de vuelta. "Potter."

"Sí...¿qué se le ofrece, señor Malfoy." Lucius arqueó una ceja con aparente sorpresa ante la respetuosa respuesta.

"Ohh... ahora soy el señor Malfoy." El moreno se le quedó viendo sin saber qué responderle y esperando que el hombre le dijera para qué lo había llamado. "Bien, señor Potter, lo he llamado para que venga a buscar a mi hijo, Draco, aquí a la casa. Está completamente borracho y no puede correr el riesgo de intentar aparecerse al Instituto. ¿Sería tan amable de venir?" Harry entrecerró los ojos con sospecha pero de todas formas echó un vistazo más allá del hombro del rubio. Sin lugar a dudas, Draco, desparramado en una silla, levantó una mano y lo saludó tontamente. Harry volteó los ojos.

Cuando la cabeza de Harry desapareció del fuego Lucius se retiró varios pasos. Harry salió de la chimenea y casi se tropezó, como siempre le pasaba cuando viajaba a través de los polvos floo pero logró balancearse a tiempo.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó el rubio al verlo y se levantó tambaleante para abrazarlo. "¿Cómo estás, amor¿Me extrañaste?" El moreno no pudo más que sonrojarse profundamente haciendo que Lucius sonriera con malicia.

"Sí." Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se pasaba uno de los brazos del rubio por el hombro. "Ahora será mejor que regresemos al Instituto. Mañana tenemos clases." Comentó Harry mientras lo levantaba del asiento.

"Espera, espera, te tengo una noticia para celebrar." Harry volteó los ojos pero Draco continuó. "Mi papá y mi mamá me van a dar hermanitos y adivina qué es lo mejor. ¡Son de diferentes padres¿No es emocionante?" Lucius se dirigió al escritorio y se sirvió otra copa aparentemente despreocupado por lo que pudiera decir Draco de sus intimidades.

"Ah, Draco, ya cállate, no seas necio, vamos de regreso." Murmuró Harry sin poder mirar a Lucius.

"Pero es que es cierto, señor Potter. Mi hijo le está diciendo la verdad." Exclamó Lucius de repente y Harry supo entonces que el comportamiento del hombre se debía a unos cuantos tragos demás. Le parecía algo extraño verlo así, nunca había visto a Lucius Malfoy tan descuidado en sus secretos... menos aún se había imaginado alguna vez encontrarlo tan ebrio como ahora.

"Lo siento, señor Malfoy. No es que dude de la palabra de Draco... o de la suya... es que ahora no es el momento de estarlo divulgando." Con un último esfuerzo el moreno tiró un puñado de polvos floo a la chimenea y metió a Draco a la llama verde que se formó y exclamó. "Instituto de Aurores." Y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Gracias por leer 


	7. Capítulo 7

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 7  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy... ahora de vuelta a ser Narcisa Black, se hallaba sentada frente a la chimenea en su casa de verano en Suiza, una de las pocas propiedades que Lucius le había concedido. Sí, porque no le había podido quitar nada en realidad, Lucius le había concedido la parte de la herencia Malfoy que ahora disfrutaba. La herencia que sus padres le habían dejado a ella y a su hermana, Bellatrix, estaba segura en Gringotts. Sus rubios cabellos resplandecían rojos a la tenue luz que la chimenea les brindaba.

"Maldito seas... Lucius." Susurró mientras sujetaba con fuerza los descansadores acolchonados de la mecedora donde estaba. Su rostro continuó contraído en una expresión de odio hasta que finalmente dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente. La bata de dormir, sensual como ella, dejaba entrever no sólo su piel, sino que marcaba perfectamente la suave redondez de sus pechos y sus muslos. Así mismo... se marcaba oculto sobre su pecho y bajo la bata, una cadenilla que sujetaba una forma algo extraña para los collares a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Cerró los ojos y a su mente regresaron los recuerdos que la atormentaban noche y día desde el fatídico momento que había amanecido sola en una habitación de mala muerte.

Había intentado todo para poder recordar al hombre con el que había estado esa noche pero aparentemente había estado demasiado borracha, demasiado intoxicada y no sólo en alcohol.

Tan sólo había encontrado aquel extraño objeto, blanco como su propia piel. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero obviamente debía pertenecer a un animal mágico ya que podía sentir algo de la magia que emanaba. Era extremadamente blanco y estaba perforado en la parte roma de lado a lado. Al parecer había estado colgado de algo pero se había zafado. Era por eso que lo había colocado en una fina tira de cuero negro que había encontrado en la misma habitación.

Justo el día anterior había tenido una agria discusión con su esposo y la necesidad de salir y despejarse la mente se había vuelto imperiosa. Podía recordar haberse adentrado un poco en el Callejón Knocturn y podía recordar los primeros tragos que había pedido y cómo el hombre tras la barra la miraba con evidente lujuria. De hecho, casi todos los hombres en el lugar la observaban con lujuria pero ninguno se atrevía a tocar lo que era, en todos los sentidos, propiedad de Lucius Malfoy.

Sólo por eso Narcisa se había esmerado en provocarlos. Quería, necesitaba que uno de esos hombres desafiara a Lucius. El que fuera. Quería sentir por primera vez algo más que el frío de su cama vacía.

Cierto que había sido ella misma quien había alejado a su esposo, pero lo había hecho por desquite, por manipularlo, por demostrarle que ella no sería subyugada de la forma que Lucius pretendía.

Y esa noche lo había conseguido... o al menos eso le pareció en un principio hasta que se enteró de que había quedado embarazada. De inmediato se había alejado de la mansión. Lo menos que quería era que Lucius se enterara antes de poder sacarle algo, porque si Lucius se enteraba antes de que se divorciaran entonces ella quedaría completamente desamparada. Aunque claro... por desamparada podía entenderse que no podría sacarle a su marido el dinero que quería y tendría que conformarse con una miseria.

Narcisa dejó escapar un resoplido. Al final había terminado conformándose con esa misma miseria porque el maldito pelirojo lo había echado todo a perder. Aquel maldito pelirojo que encima de haberle quitado la atención de su marido iba a darle un hijo y para colmo era, sin duda alguna, su hermano bastardo.

* * *

Percy llegó al Ministerio esa mañana sintiéndose un poco más ligero sobre sus pies. Como si todo lo que hubiera estado haciéndole daño durante esos pasados meses hubiera desaparecido sin afectarle. No le sorprendió encontrar sobre su escritorio una nota de Lucius, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar un ramo de rosas blancas junto a la nota.

"_Quiero verte. Lucius_." Leyó la nota en un susurro y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente rozando los pétalos de una de las rosas con la yema de los dedos. Justo entonces unos leves toques a la puerta llamaron su atención. "Adelante." Exclamó sentándose y guardando la nota. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver entrar a su despacho a su hermano menor. "¿Ronald?"

Parpadeó varias veces intentando descifrar si era o no cierto lo que veía. Su hermano nunca lo había venido a visitar al Ministerio, de hecho, no había contestado ninguna de las cartas que alguna vez le enviara con la esperanza de convencerlo de lo _erróneos_ que estaban sus padres con respecto al Ministerio y a Dumbledore.

"Percy." Murmuró el recién llegado cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "¿Es cierto que fuiste a casa?" La súplica en aquellos ojos azules pudo más que todas las palabras de sus hermanos, y de cierta forma pensó que si Ron hubiera sido el que le hubiera pedido regresar a la casa seguramente lo hubiera hecho mucho antes... pero Ronald siempre respetaba sus decisiones, por más tontas que le parecieran.

"Es cierto." Susurró con una expresión velada, el dolor, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, todos sumándose a una en sus propios ojos tan azules como los de su hermano.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía y ahora de repente se le hacía un desconocido. Había alcanzado una altura mayor a la suya, así como sus hermanos mayores y sus movimientos habían dejado de ser bruscos y torpes para volverse varonilmente elegantes. Cuántas cosas se había perdido, pensó para sí mismo, por su terquedad y su orgullo. Un orgullo que en esos momentos no le servía para nada.

El joven se le acercó un poco más antes de hablar. "Blaise... me dijo algo..." Le dijo inseguro de cómo lo recibiría su hermano pero Percy sólo asintió quedamente confirmándole lo que no había querido preguntar en voz alta. "Percy." Susurró de vuelta su hermano antes de abalanzarse encima suyo y abrazarlo. Percy cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener el torrente de emociones que ese único gesto desataba en su interior.

Cuando el abrazo terminó Ron tenía los ojos sospechosamente aguados pero dejó escapar una sonrisa igualmente feliz. "Me siento feliz por ti." Susurró en voz baja, al parecer temeroso de traicionar sus sentimientos para luego darle una sonrisa ladeada. "Y luego digo que Blay es el llorica." Volvió a decir restregándose los ojos con una mano bruscamente. "¿Cómo está todo¿Cómo te has sentido?" Su hermano le hablaba en voz suave, como si se tratara de un secreto demasiado hermoso para contarlo en voz alta y que lo escuchara cualquiera, como si hubieran escondido juntos el mejor dulce de Honey Dukes para comerlo más tarde cuando el resto de sus hermanos estuviera distraídos. Casi, casi era lo mismo.

"Yo... Un momento... ¿no vas a preguntar quién es el padre?" Preguntó confundido el mayor. Sus hermanos ya lo habrían amenazado y hubieran intentado pegarle con alguna maldición para saberlo. Ron se limitó a darle una mirada avergonzada.

"Tengo... mis contactos. Y no... no fue Blaise." Percy arqueó una ceja curioso, momento que aprovechó su hermano para posar una de sus enormes manos en su vientre apenas abultado. "¿Cuándo comenzará a notarse?" Preguntó con una sonrisa tonta.

"En unas semanas... y tendré que dejar mi trabajo, el escándalo no tardará en regarse tan pronto sepan quién es el padre." Se quejó miserablemente.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo." Sonrió el joven con pícara malicia y Percy se preguntó dónde su hermano había aprendido a dar aquellas sonrisas tan... ofídicas. "Cuando Blaise me comentó que estabas esperando..." Le dijo con cuidado y algo de timidez. "...no me sorprendió tanto que saber de quién estabas esperando."

Percy lo observó atentamente, intentando descifrar aquella nueva faceta de su hermano quien caminaba de lado a lado con lentitud premeditada o eso le parecía. Su porte ya no era tan desgarbado como él lo recordaba y su altura era la suficiente como para hacerle mirar hacia arriba levemente. A pesar de ser alto y de tener un cuerpo que de buenas a primeras se mostraba sólido, Ron había adquirido también una gracia que le hacía mover con la elasticidad de un enorme gato y no con la torpeza que mostrara en sus años escolares. Cuando Percy volvió a prestar atención a lo que su hermano decía este había sacado una capa y la sostenía entre ambos ofreciéndosela.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó curioso al tomarla y Ron le respondió con otra de aquellas sonrisas.

"Sólo pruébatela." Le dijo y Percy se la puso sobre los hombros comenzando a cerrar los broches. Cuando el último de ellos fue cerrado la capa desapareció de la vista dejándolo vestido con sus ropas usuales. Su hermano se acercó y puso sus manos sobre su vientre cosa que de inmediato lo hizo sentir algo extraño y vulnerable. "Listo." Dijo satisfecho y Percy se llevó las manos al vientre para encontrarlo completamente plano.

Ante la mirada preocupada de Percy se apresuró a hacerle un gesto tranquilizador. "¿Pero qué es lo que hace esta capa?"

"Me la regaló Blaise cuando... comenzó a notarse. Así fue como nadie se enteró de que estaba esperando hasta que me llegó el tiempo. Seguirás engordando, créeme. Y seguirá pesando cada día más, eso es algo que no podrás evitar ni con la capa. Pero al menos no tendrás que renunciar todavía porque nadie sabrá que estás esperando a menos que te vean sin la capa." Ron sonrió ante la mirada apreciativa que le devolvió su hermano. "Y lo mejor de todo, no daña al bebé."

"Gracias." Le dijo con tanta sinceridad que volvió a darle un abrazo.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Percy reconoció de inmediato la sedosa voz mientras Ron se enderezaba.

"Señor Malfoy." Lo saludó el más joven. "Draco nos ha hablado mucho de usted." Percy contuvo el asombro que sintió cuando su hermanito... corrección, cuando el hombre que era su hermano saludó a Lucius con toda naturalidad y buenas maneras. Era como si al pequeño Ronald le hubieran hecho un trasplante de personalidad.

"¿En serio?"

"Draco siempre habla muy bien de usted. Hace ya un tiempo que le he estado pidiendo que le invite a nuestra casa pero pareciera olvidarlo convenientemente. De hecho, también vine a invitarte, Percy. Tengo entendido que Blaise te lo mencionó pero no pudiste darle respuesta. Eso si no te molesta acceder a los deseos de tu pequeño hermano." Terminó con una sonrisa encantadora y nuevamente Percy suprimió la urgencia de restregarse los ojos para comprobar que aquel hombre era su hermano.

"Pues yo..."

"Mañana en la noche. Mereces un descanso y un rato agradable, buena comida, buena charla, la compañía de tu hermano, tu cuñado... y el señor Malfoy." Terminó diciendo con inocente encanto que podía incluso engañar a su hermano.

"Creo que es una excelente idea, Percy." Intervino Lucius viendo la oportunidad de distraer a su pelirojo un poco de su actual situación.

"Usted también está invitado mañana en la noche, señor Malfoy. A Blaise y a mí nos encantaría tenerle como invitado."

"Sólo si Percy acepta." Ahí estaba de nuevo, el nombre, la familiaridad. Ron sonrió levemente y decidió que era tiempo de partir y dejarlos a solas.

"Entonces los veré a las siete, aunque sería excelente si pudieran llegar antes. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos¿cierto Percy?" El aludido rodó los ojos un poco pero finalmente asintió. "Excelente. Nos vemos mañana." Ron salió haciendo una corta reverencia que Lucius respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"Tu hermano no parece el mismo león salvaje que vi la última vez."

"No... no se parece. Ha cambiado mucho."

"Y ha desarrollado una habilidad Slytherin o algo parecido ya que ha logrado que ambos aceptemos una invitación a su casa sin siquiera chistar. Si no me equivoco, sospecha algo entre nosotros." Comentó Lucius con cierto tono juguetón que hizo que Percy rodara los ojos.

"¿Sospechar? Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo al regalo de Ronald."

"¿Cuál regalo?" Preguntó el rubio confundido al no ver nada sobre el escritorio. Percy extendió ambas manos y Lucius aguzó la vista intentando identificar alguna prenda nueva o cosa parecida. "No veo nada diferente."

"Es lo que no puedes ver lo que es diferente." Percy se pasó una mano por su vientre plano con estudiada lentitud y una pequeñísima sonrisa. Lucius palideció pensando lo peor al notar que el vientre del pelirojo estaba completamente plano. Sus ojos azules se tornaron sospechosamente cristalinos ante la mirada de Percy quien se quedó como petrificado sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué hiciste?" El lamento en la voz de Lucius tomó a Percy desprevenido pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar sus dedos fueron a los broches de la capa soltándolos y haciendo que nuevamente apareciera el leve contorno de su vientre. En esos momentos no hubiera podido decir nada en lo absoluto ya que por primera vez desde que había conocido a Lucius Malfoy podía decir con toda certeza y sin temor a equivocarse que el rubio se preocupaba por el niño que llevaba. Era como un balde de agua fría y a la misma vez como un bálsamo perfumado el saber con claridad que el interés de Lucius no era puramente un capricho suyo. Que aunque tal vez no se preocupara por su persona el niño estaría seguro en las manos de aquel hombre que no imaginaba fuera capaz de sentir.

Lucius lo abrazó, envolviéndolo apretadamente en sus brazos y al fin Percy atinó a decirle. "Lo siento." Tan quedamente que no sabía si realmente lo había dicho. Sólo supo que el rubio lo apretaba más contra su pecho. De pronto Lucius lo tomó del rostro con las palmas a cada lado de su cara haciéndole mirar directamente a los ojos claros cristalizados.

"No vuelvas a hacerme algo así de nuevo¿me escuchas? Nunca me hagas pensar que le ha pasado algo a nuestro bebé."

"Lo siento, Lucius. No pensé que fueras a tomarlo de ese modo." Antes que pudiera continuar ya estaba de nuevo sobre el pecho del hombre. "Lo siento." Susurró de nuevo.

"¿Es este el regalo de tu hermano?" Percy asintió al ver a Lucius un poco más tranquilo. "¿Cómo pudo enterarse?"

"Tengo la sospecha de que cierto áspid cuñado mío aflojó la lengua. La capa es un regalo que Blaise le hizo a mi hermano para que pudiera continuar estudiando cuando quedó en estado durante su último año y así evitar más problemas."

"Un accesorio muy útil entonces. Tendré que agradecerle en persona." Lucius rozó con sus labios su cuello provocándole deliciosas sensaciones. "Pero ahora preferiría que me dijeras si aceptas mi invitación." El pelirojo le devolvió una mirada intrigada habiendo olvidado la nota con todo el asunto de la visita de su hermano.

"¿Invitación?"

"Sí, mi invitación a pasar un agradable y relajante día en mi compañía. Aún no puedo perdonarte el que me dejaras sólo en el Ministerio." Le amonestó el rubio y Percy sintió la sangre helársele repentinamente al recordar el desagradable suceso. Lucius estaba en su derecho de estar completamente cabreado pero cuando la sonrisa del rubio se volvió una pícara y maliciosa desechó de su mente la posibilidad de un castigo. Por unos momentos se cuestionó a sí mismo por qué al pensar en Lucius enojado le venía a la mente un castigo o una tortura.

"¿Hoy?" Lucius asintió. "¿Justo ahora?"

"Justo ahora." Repitió el rubio.

"Pero tengo trabajo atrasado..." Comenzó a protestar pero Lucius lo detuvo de inmediato

"Pamplinas. Estoy seguro que si hablo con Fudge no tendrá problemas en prestarme a su asistente para que me ayude con mis asuntos."

"Usted no tiene remedio, Lucius." Musitó Percy rodando los ojos.

"Ni quiero tenerlo. Es tarde para intentar vindicarme y además¿a quién le interesa? Acompáñame o tendré que secuestrarte." Percy estaba seguro de que Lucius cumpliría su palabra pero aún así el corazón le latió un poco más aprisa. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo si se negaba? "Y ya me estoy cansando de que me trates de usted." Añadió el rubio con rostro molesto.

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga cuando estamos en el Ministerio y ni siquiera sabemos quién podría estar escuchando tras la puerta?" Lucius cambió la expresión de inmediato, de alguna forma satisfecho con la forma tan sagaz de pensar su amante. Hacía mucho que extrañaba esa saludable pero sutil precaución en algunos magos de sangre pura.

"Bien, eso lo decide todo." Con un movimiento de su varita la capa de Percy en el perchero voló a sus manos. "Será mejor que me acompañes por las buenas antes que todo el Ministerio se pregunté por qué te estoy sacando sobre uno de mis hombros como si fueras mi presa tras una larga cacería."

Percy decidió tomar su capa con prisa, abriendo los ojos muy grandes y preocupándose por la posibilidad de que Lucius cumpliera era palabra en específico.

"Vamos." Le dijo al pasar por su lado y tomar su capa pero Lucius no le permitió seguir sino que lo tomó de un brazo y girándole en su dirección procedió a _moverle el piso_ con un beso que lo dejó sin aliento y desorientado.

"Ahora sí, vamos." Y poniéndole la capa sobre los hombros lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de su despacho. Extrañamente, ninguno de los que llegaron a verles en el pasillo comentó nada al respecto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó curioso el pelirojo mientras Lucius caminaba a su lado tan cerca pero aún manteniendo la distancia puesto que continuaban en el interior del ministerio.

"A donde pueda verte." Musitó en voz baja Lucius. Percy volteó disimuladamente en su dirección. El hombre conservaba un rostro serio y saludaba aquí y allá a quienes le saludaban pero en sus ojos había un brillo que usualmente sus ojos no poseían cuando lo hacía. Percy no tardó en entender el verdadero significado de lo que Lucius quería y por unos segundos pensó en detenerse. Realmente debía decirle que no, sacarlo del trabajo sólo para… _eso_. Pero entonces Lucius volteó a mirarle también. El rostro aparentemente inexpresivo le regaló una leve curva de aquellos labios que parecían inflexibles para el resto de los mortales. Todo pensamiento de detenerse desapareció de su mente y ni siquiera cuando salieron a la calle se permitió otro pensamiento parecido.

Caminaron lentamente, lado a lado, Percy disfrutando el descanso que la caminata le permitía de estar encerrado en su oficina. Nunca le había molestado antes pero últimamente… "…discreción." Sólo atinó a escuchar lo último que Lucius decía y se sorprendió de ver la puerta frente a ambos haciéndose espacio entre otras dos. El rubio lo tomó de la mano y entró, halándolo apenas un poco.

Una jovencita los recibió con una dulce sonrisa y al ver a Lucius inclinó su cabeza de rubios cabellos. Lucius por su parte, se giró y le quitó la capa a Percy quien lo miraba un poco extrañado. Luego de quitársela se la pasó a la joven, haciendo después lo mismo con la suya y entregándole también su bastón.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Percy y Lucius simplemente se puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio lo cual Percy obedeció al no decir nada más.

Fueron llevados a una habitación hermosamente decorada y Lucius comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa tan pronto la jovencita cerró la puerta. "Lucius." Esta vez Lucius puso un dedo sobre los labios de Percy.

"Completa discreción significa que tampoco nosotros seremos indiscretos. Aquí no hay secretos que guardar porque no diremos ninguno. Olvidaremos los rostros de quienes vimos aquí adentro así como los que nos vieron los olvidarán tan pronto salgamos por la puerta principal."

"Oh…" Lucius continuó desvistiéndolo y a pesar de sentir un poco de vergüenza, el rubio no parecía darse cuenta de nada, tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era admirar cada centímetro de su piel desnuda y pecosa como si fuera más hermosa que la suya propia. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar pero ahora entendía el por qué. "¿Y cómo sabes regresar? Para más¿me recordarás?"

"Te recordaré porque entramos tomados de la mano. Eso evitará que te olvide." Le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa cálida. "Ahora basta de preguntas y déjame verte." Lucius lo había desnudado de toda su ropa y se había alejado un poco, lo suficiente para mirarle. Sus aristocráticas manos se posaron en sus brazos dejándolos acariciar hasta sus muñecas antes de tomar sus manos y extender un poco los mismos para verle mejor. Lucius lo soltó de repente y comenzó a desvestirse como si sus ropas tuvieran gnomos de jardín. Percy sonrió un poco al ver que al parecer no podía desvestirse tan rápido como quería… no sin perder la gracia.

Su risa se perdió al ver que Lucius estaba saludablemente excitado y tragó un poco. No entendía por qué la visión de Lucius lo ponía así esta vez. El día al parecer había comenzado algo extraño y seguiría algo extraño porque se sentía como un tonto en su primera vez y Lucius no había más que acariciado sus brazos.

Lucius se enderezó y se percató del sonrojo pero no dijo nada. No quería incomodarlo, lo menos que quería es que se incomodara. Su pelirojo, su tranquilo aunque a veces sorpresivo pelirojo. Lo rodeó en un segundo y cruzó sus brazos sobre sobe la cintura tomando las muñecas de Percy hasta alcanzar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos. Aquí podía hacer lo que quisiera y hoy se sentía con ganas de sentir el cuerpo que tanto adoraba, pero especialmente sentir que estaba habitado por una criatura que le pertenecía así como el pelirojo le pertenecía aunque aún no lo aceptara del todo.

Luego del susto que había pasado con la dichosa capa de maternidad invisible… realmente había pensado…

Pero ese horrible vuelco en el corazón había sido suficiente para revelarle lo que realmente sentía por la criatura y por Percy.

"Se siente tan bien tenerte en mis brazos que creo que no me cansaría jamás de la sensación."

"¿Qué tonterías hablas?" Susurró Percy al sentirlo hablar cerca de su oído pero su tono no era de reproche. Se sentía tal como lo decía Lucius. Se sentía tan bien que nunca se cansaría de que lo abrazara así.

"¿Eres mío, Percy?" El tono de voz de Lucius le dejó claro que esta era la primera vez que realmente lo preguntaba y no le exigía que lo fuera.

"¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?" Preguntó Percy con una leve sonrisa.

"Hasta que me lo digas con el corazón." Esta vez apenas fue un susurro y Percy temió no haberlo entendido correctamente pero entonces su corazón se detuvo cuando esa voz suave y sedosa volvió a hablar. "Quiero… ser tuyo. Percy."

"Pero Lucius…"

"Sé de lo que hablo, así que no trates de _hacerme entrar en __razón._ Ya lo he decidido."

"¿Y serás mío aunque yo no te lo haya pedido?"

"Cuando tomas lo que no te pertenece… es apropiarte, quitar, robar… Pero cuando tomas algo que se te ofrece simplemente estás honrando a quien te hace el regalo. Además… no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto. Quiero… que me veas…" Lucius sacudió la cabeza con un poco de tristeza. No podía pedirle que lo viera como lo más importante en su vida. Tampoco podía pedirle que lo amara porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que significaba esa palabra. "Quiero que sepas que seré tuyo si me aceptas."

"Esas… son palabras difíciles de creer en labios de un Malfoy." Musitó Percy sin saber qué creer o decir. "Aún cuando todas las evidencias apunten a que es cierto."

"No te lo reprocharé si no lo crees. Sería demasiado pedir que me creyeras de buenas a primeras. Pero quizás cuando veas que no me doy por vencido…" Lucius lo besó nuevamente, acallando cualquier otra réplica que tuviera el pelirojo. Acercó el cuerpo al suyo y continuó besándolo sin detenerse, sólo disfrutando de los labios del joven que no se le oponía a nada. Lánguidos besos cuales nunca había compartido con nadie, por el sólo placer de sentir esos labios y la suave piel sobre la suya. Sentía que debía decir algo más, pero por más que lo hubiera intentado aún no podía decirlo. Pero tal vez con algo de tiempo y un poco de incentivo como los que sabía que el pelirojo le podía dar. Tal vez entonces esas palabras saldrían no de su boca sino de su corazón.

* * *

"¡Percy!" Exclamó Ron al verlo. Finalmente su hermano había aceptado la invitación y ahora lo tenía en la casa. "Señor Malfoy, un placer recibirle en nuestra casa." El saludo no tomó a Lucius por sorpresa. Blaise terminaba de poner la mesa cuando llegaron al comedor. El ahijado de Draco no estaba a la vista. "Michael está durmiendo, es mejor que no pierda su sueño."

Una vez a la mesa, Ron comenzó a preguntar a su hermano y a Lucius por igual acerca de sus afanes diarios con una soltura que dejó a Percy algo boquiabierto. Blaise por su parte sonreía, orgulloso y satisfecho de su pelirojo.

Al finalizar Blaise los dirigió a uno de los balcones donde se sentaron a conversar.

"Tienes una hermosa casa, hermano."

"Díselo a Blay, él es quien posee el gusto suficiente como para hacerla hermosa." Le aseguró su hermano con una sonrisa. Una pequeña campanilla sonó cerca de donde se encontraban y Blaise hizo ademán de levantarse. "No, es mi turno." Le dijo el pelirojo poniéndose en pie. "Percy¿me quieres acompañar? Parece que Michael se despertó. Seguramente tiene un poco de sed." Percy estuvo de acuerdo y siguió a su hermano fuera del balcón.

"Señor Zabini. No hay palabras que expresen mi constante admiración por la forma en que ha moldeado al señor Weasley."

"¿Moldeado?" Preguntó Blaise arqueando una ceja y con una leve sonrisa. "No existe un Weasley en toda la historia del Mundo Mágico que haya podido ser moldeado. Esos cabellos rojos deberían ser su respuesta a ese asunto." Esta vez fue Lucius quien le dio una mirada curiosa al joven de morenos cabellos.

"Entonces… ¿cómo es que el joven Ronald se ha convertido en todo un mago de sangre pura dejando a un lado su aparente torpeza?" Los ojos color miel refulgieron levemente y Lucius sonrió. Los Zabini eran una familia de temer. Algo perdida por el momento ya que su único descendiente, el joven Blaise, estaba demasiado absorto en su pequeña familia como para preocuparse por asuntos de poder. Pero igualmente una familia peligrosa.

"Señor Malfoy…" Comenzó a decir el joven con restringida educación. "Será mejor que aclare qué es lo que quiere saber en realidad antes de cometer el desliz de insultar al esposo de su anfitrión. Conozco a Draco lo suficiente para poder ignorar sus desagradables comentarios y ver qué es lo que quiere saber sin sentirme ofendido pero no lo conozco a usted lo suficiente como para intentar adivinar." Lucius asintió y dio un leve suspiro antes de continuar.

"Quiero saber cómo es que un Slytherin pudo enamorar a un Gryffindor, no cualquier Gryffindor, al hijo de uno de los Gryffindor más testarudos que jamás haya conocido en mi vida y que por consiguiente, detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con la casa de Slytherin. Usted no fue cualquier Slytherin, fue amigo del hijo de uno de los Slytherin más odiados por dicha familia Gryffindor."

"En otras palabras… me está pidiendo consejo." Comentó Blaise segundos más tarde. Lucius se arrellanó en su asiento con una expresión derrotada dejando a un lado todo rastro de sarcasmo e hipocresía. En esos momentos, Blaise Zabini quizás era la única persona que podría decirle qué hacer para capturar por completo el corazón de su pelirojo.

"Sí, aunque me cueste reconocerlo."

"¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Se hubiera ahorrado le humillación." Musitó Blaise con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que Lucius frunciera el ceño un poco más con irritación. "Lo primero que tiene que hacer, Lucius, es terminar de tramitar los malditos papeles de divorcio. Luego puede usarlos¿sabe para qué?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para envolver la caja del anillo más hermoso que jamás haya visto todo el Mundo Mágico."

"Eso sólo le hará pensar que estoy echándole en cara mi dinero."

"Tal vez. Pero si conoce lo suficiente a esta familia… sabrá que hay un par de ellos cuya autoestima necesita un empujón en la dirección correcta. Luego del anillo necesitará mucha paciencia y perseverancia… mucha perseverancia. Estos pelirojos no caen hasta que no entienden de una buena vez y por todas que son amados en toda la extensión de la palabra." Lucius dejó escapar un leve gruñido sarcástico ante la palabra usada y Blaise le miró con fijeza hasta que el rubio, por primera vez en su vida, cambió la vista. Maldito hijo de Zabini, cómo había odiado entonces la mirada de su padre y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que el hijo la tenía. "Antes que se atreva a negarlo, Lucius, piense primero en lo que acaba de hacer. Un Malfoy no pide consejo a menos que no sepa qué hacer y para todo lo que los Malfoy saben de esta vida…" La voz de Zabini se suavizó y su mirada de ablandó un poco. "…el amor es una de las pocas cosas que ni usted ni su hijo parecieran conocer. Siga mi consejo y ese pelirojo no tendrá más remedio que amarle de vuelta."

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Ron tranquilizó a Michael y pronto lo tuvo nuevamente dormido. Al parecer sólo era un mal sueño. Percy observó a su hermano. Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se vieran que casi no lo reconocía. "Como dije antes… has cambiado mucho, Ronald." Le dijo con media sonrisa.

"No en lo que realmente importa." Le respondió con la misma sonrisa su hermano. "Percy… ¿qué es lo que hay realmente entre tú y Lucius? Sé que estás esperando un hijo suyo pero no pareces muy…" Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como intentando definir algo que no podía, justo como cuando era niño, pensó Percy.

"¿Enamorado?" Suplió algo avergonzado. A cambio su hermano encogió los hombros.

"Yo tampoco estaba enamorado de Blaise cuando quedé... ya sabes, si eso te hace sentir mejor."

"¿Qué dices?" Medio exclamó estudiando detenidamente a su hermano menor ahora hombre.

"Pero no se lo vayas a decir a Ma… no quiero desilusionarla de esa forma. Pero ya sabes. No siempre todo es perfecto ni un cuento de hadas. Peleábamos mucho al principio y no confiaba en él para nada. Más que un cuento de hadas parecía una partida de Quidditch."

"Lucius no es como Blaise, Ronald. No es un jovenzuelo al que se pueda impresionar o manipular. Está acostumbrado a tomar y arrebatar lo que quiere." No pudo evitar la amargura que se colaba en sus palabras y cambió la cara para evitar ver la compasión en los ojos de su hermano.

"Entonces me dices que un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos."

"Algo así." Percy se encogió de hombros de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hermano, como si no importara demasiado nada.

Ron sonrió con malicia y le dio un codazo no muy tierno en las costillas. "Si eso es cierto… ¿qué haces aquí con él pegado a tus costillas?"

"Por favor, Ron. Es su forma de hacerme sentir como su propiedad." Ron terminó de arropar y arreglar a Michael en su cuna y se volteó con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios en dirección a su hermano, una que no presagiaba nada bueno, según Percy.

"Te Reto." Musitó y Percy arqueó una ceja. _Te Reto_ era un juego en el que solían participar cuando eran pequeños. Sólo al recordarlo le trajo buenos recuerdos a Percy, casi siempre eran sus hermanos mayores quienes terminaban haciendo los retos ya que los gemelos eran las mentes maestras al momento de proclamar uno. El único problema con el reto no era cumplirlo… para el que era retado, lo verdaderamente importante era lo que sucediera después de intentar cumplirlo. Siempre había una verdad oculta en el reto y estaba de parte del que cumplía el reto el darse cuenta o negarlo.

"¿Me Retas?"

"Te reto a que te niegue siete caprichos." Percy abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y pareció atragantarse un poco antes de reaccionar.

"¿Siete, por qué siete?" Ron tomó uno de los paños de Michael y comenzó a darle vueltas cual si fuera un lazo mientras se recostaba de la esquina de la pesada cuna con una expresión complacida en sus pecosas mejillas.

"Si te niega siete caprichos, sabrás que no está enamorado de ti para nada. Pero si te los cumple todos…" Movió las cejas de forma sugestiva y Percy volvió a cambiar el rostro para evitar que sus pensamientos lo avergonzaran más de lo que la sugerencia de su hermano le provocaba.

"¿Y si me niega la mitad?" Su hermano le dio regaló una mirada incrédula como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo y en cierto sentido... era una estupidez discutir por cuántos caprichos le cumpliría el hombre y si valdrían igual.

"Es número impar, no hay mitad. ¿Aceptas o te declaras un cobarde?"

"Siete son muchos." Se apresuró a decir y Ron se despegó de la cuna un poco como si lo meditara.

"Sí, son muchos. Tres entonces…" Volvió a retarlo.

"¡Pero tres!"

"Tres que valgan la pena, no puede ser cualquier cosa… pienso que es mejor y más rápido, así no perderás tiempo devanándote los sesos si los hiciste demasiados fáciles o no. Tres que valgan la pena y sabrás si a Lucius Malfoy le es o no imposible aprender trucos nuevos." _Como__amar_ Añadió Ron en su mente pero era obvio que su hermano había pensado lo mismo. Su expresión seriamente pensativa le decía que había entendido a la perfección el reto.

"Mmhh… acepto."

"¡Genial! Ups…" Ron miró en dirección a la cuna y suspiró cuando vio a Michael aún dormido. "Bien, volvamos, quiero ver si puedes sacarle uno ahora mismo."

"¿No te molesta si nos vamos ahora?"

"Para nada, me molestaría si lo que le pides no hace que salga corriendo a complacerte como un demente."

"Dame… unos minutos para pensarlo." Su hermano menor sonrió complacido y salieron de la habitación mientras Ron le daba ideas de todo tipo de cosas que podía pedirle a Lucius.

Lucius por su parte, continuaba conversando tranquilamente con el joven moreno. Tenía que admitir que el joven tenía una forma bastante incómoda de hacerle entrar en razón a los demás, pero tenía la sospecha de que no era el mejor amigo de su hijo por nada. Se notaba a leguas que no brindaba su amistad a cualquiera y Draco no era de los que confiaban en cualquiera tampoco.

Ser persistente… había sido persistente con Percy. Día y noche había sido persistente, intentando no perderle ni pie ni pisada, preocupado por su salud. Pero entonces… ¿de qué nueva forma debía ser persistente? Persistente en amarlo. Sabía todas las formas de seducir y complacer a sus amantes, pero mostrarles amor. Casi le daba pánico pensar en que no sabía forma de alguna de demostrar amor. Finalmente sus pensamientos algo depresivos fueron detenidos por el regreso de su pelirojo quien caminaba con algo de lentitud y los hombros levemente caídos.

"Al fin regresan. ¿Michael les dio problemas?"

"No, para nada, parece que sólo quería jugar un poco, pero ya está dormido de nuevo."

"Mmhh…"

"Bien, Ron… ha sido una maravillosa velada y me ha encantado poder estar contigo y con Blaise compartiendo pero me siento algo cansado y creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar a casa." Apenas hubo terminado de decirlo Lucius se puso en pie y se acercó a su lado.

"Estoy de acuerdo, es algo tarde ya." Blaise le dio una mirada extrañada a su esposo cuando le vio sonreír levemente.

"Claro, Percy. Estoy seguro que ahora las cosas no son tan fáciles como antes, ya te habrás dado cuenta. El cansancio es una de ellas y eso sólo se irá agravando. Pero Lucius estará al pendiente de ello¿no es así?" Preguntó en dirección del rubio quien asintió levemente.

"Su medimago de cabecera ha dejado en claro que necesita descansar pero Percy es muy terco."

"No se preocupe, Lucius. Pronto le obedecerá sin chistar. Cuando vea que no es tan fácil sostenerse en pie o caminar." Percy dejó escapar un gruñido.

"Ni que lo digas. Aún no aumento de peso y ya me molesta la espalda." Se giró hacia Lucius con una expresión que tomó al rubio desprevenido, con grandes ojos azules y levemente ruborizado, como si estuviera avergonzado. "Lucius… ¿podrías…?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio sin darse cuenta del tono ansioso que usaba. Percy bajó la voz aún más, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

"¿…podrías darme un masaje cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento?" El sonrojo aumentó y Lucius se sintió fascinado. Era la primera vez que Percy le pedía algo, realmente le pedía algo y que eso que le pedía fuera una forma indirecta de pedirle que lo tocara era aún más de lo que había esperado.

"Claro que sí… Percy." Susurró con voz sedosa mientras llevaba su mano a la espalda del pelirojo y la acariciaba de arriba abajo. "Será un placer para mí." Carraspeó un poco al levantar la vista y ver a sus anfitriones observándoles con medias sonrisas. "Bien, caballeros, les agradecemos la invitación, ha sido un placer, pero ya debemos irnos."

"Esperamos que se repita la visita." Comentó Blaise mientras los seguía al recibidor junto con su esposo quien les extendía sus respectivas capas.

"Recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, hermano. Usted también, Lucius."

Con una inclinación de Lucius y un abrazo de Percy, ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa y antes que Percy lograra poner ambos pies fuera ya Lucius lo sujetaba contra su pecho transportándolo al interior de su apartamento. "¿En qué estábamos?"

"No estábamos en nada…"

"Ah… pero lo estaremos pronto. Me pediste un masaje." Lucius lo vio sonrojarse nuevamente. "¿No era eso lo que querías?" Percy asintió y se dejó llevar por Lucius hacia su habitación. "¿Tienes algo que pueda servir para lubricar tu piel?" La forma en que el rubio dijo la palabra lubricar hizo que Percy se sonrojara aún más. Se limitó a señalar hacia uno de los cajones. "_Accio lubricante._" Lucius arqueó una ceja al notar lo que tenía en su mano. Dos cosas habían llegado a ella… el lubricante que solía usar con Percy y un pequeño bote de aceite regular para el cuerpo. Puso ambos en la mesita al lado de la cama y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa mientras comenzaba a masajear suavemente la espalda aún sin el aceite. "¿Te ha estado molestando mucho?" Preguntó de una forma que hizo que Percy se preguntara de dónde había sacado Lucius ese tono de voz… ¿acaso lo estaba… chiquiteando?

"Algo."

"Entonces acuéstate y déjame relajarte un poco."

Y así Lucius dejó que Percy se acostara boca abajo en la cama, completamente desnudo mientras él, con sólo los pantalones, se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Percy para ejercer un poco de presión en la espalda del pelirojo. Los gemidos de calmado placer llenaron la habitación. Cuando Lucius pareció terminar se inclinó sobre el hombro de Percy para susurrarle. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Percy asintió sin hablar y con los ojos cerrados. "Entonces déjame prepararte para dormir." No lo vistió ni le puso un pijama, pero lo arropó con delicadeza depositando besos en sus hombros.

Percy ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sin pensarlo demasiado levantó un poco la cabeza temiendo que el rubio ya se hubiera marchado pues le parecía que habían pasado unos minutos ya desde que sintiera sólo silencio en la habitación. "Lucius." Gruñó levemente su molestia cuando no recibió respuesta inmediata pero entonces escuchó el suave sonido de la túnica de Lucius acercándose a la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado si el hombre ya se había vestido? "Lucius…" Volvió a llamar.

"¿Sí, Percy?" Le respondió el rubio sentándose a su lado en la cama, una mano acariciándole los cabellos con suavidad haciéndole suspirar.

"Quédate." No se sorprendió cuando sintió al rubio, minutos más tarde, deslizarse bajo las cobijas a su lado o pasar su mano por su cintura hasta pegarse a su espalda sin importarle que aún estuviera un poco aceitado. Aquel no era uno de los caprichos que quería que Lucius cumpliera, pero igualmente, le daba una idea de lo dispuesto que estaba a cumplir caprichos menores. Tendría que pensar pero no en ese momento… en ese momento se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado relajado, demasiado cálido y demasiado contento como para pensar en nada más.

* * *

Un mes… un mes completo había pasado desde que su hermano lo _Retara_ y todavía no había pensado en qué pedirle a Lucius. Otra de aquellas reuniones mágicas se aproximaba y estaba cargado de trabajo de una forma que creía imposible. La capa que su hermano le había regalado le había servido de mucho, pero como ya le había advertido también, el cambio en su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarle sobremanera. Se preguntó por enésima vez si sería normal estar tan cansado. Al menos esta vez sería sólo una cena y baile, al estilo antiguo, como le gustaba a los magos de _sociedad_.

Lucius no había aparecido mucho en el Ministerio en lo que iba de esa semana, pero no le había dejado sólo en las noches en su apartamento. Una de esas noches le había dicho que se le antojaba un helado de nuez, cubierto de chocolate y con caramelo y maní en el centro. Nunca había escuchado hablar de uno parecido pero Lucius había aparecido con uno quince minutos más tarde y cuánto lo había disfrutado. Tanto que luego del helado se había encontrado con un Lucius demasiado excitado como para conformarse con un par de besos. El rubio prácticamente lo había devorado de la misma forma en que él se había devorado el helado. Sólo recordarlo lo hacía soñar despierto en su oficina.

Pero hoy estaba seguro de que Lucius se aparecería en el Ministerio. Algo le decía que el rubio llegaría en cualquier instante. Tal vez para sus asuntos en el Ministerio… tal vez porque a pesar de estarse viendo en las noches le gustaría verlo durante el día, aunque fuera unos minutos. Pero el día pasó y Percy comenzó a perder las esperanzas aunque no aquella extraña sensación de que Lucius aparecería en su oficina. Se preparó para salir de su oficina, asegurándose que todo estuviera en completo orden. Le echó un último vistazo a los documentos que tenía pendientes para el día siguiente, haciendo un listado mental de lo que tendría prioridad y finalmente tomó su capa y su varita.

Cerró su oficina con lentitud y se dirigió a la oficina del ministro Fudge. Allí le dio un breve informe de lo que le competía al hombre para luego escuchar la casi interminable lista de peticiones para el día siguiente. Siempre preparado con una libreta de apuntes para la ocasión, anotó todo lo que tendría que añadir a su lista y repasó su agenda mental cambiando uno que otro detalle para poder acomodar las nuevas tareas. Con una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento, Fudge le dejó marchar.

Tomó el elevador mágico cuyas puertas estaban a punto de cerrar cuando escuchó los pasos agitados de alguien que al parecer, no alcanzaría a entrar si no ponía su mano en las puertas. No tenía ganas de compartir con nadie su bajada y hubiera sido tan fácil ignorar los pasos apresurados, pero aquellos pasos se escuchaban familiares por lo que levantó su mano justo a tiempo para que las puertas retrocedieran. "Percy. Pensé que no te alcanzaría." Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el rubio prácticamente se le abalanzó encima, lo tomó de la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo y levantándolo lo besó a consciencia de aquella forma que lo hacía derretir. "Te extrañé." Musitó cuando finalmente lo dejó poner los pies en el suelo.

"Es… bastante obvio." Le respondió atontado mientras se pasaba la lengua y los dedos por los labios intentando también recomponerse. "¿Sucedió algo? Estás… muy expresivo." Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras observaba por encima del hombro del rubio si alguien los había visto besarse pero el hombre pareció ignorar el gesto.

"Tengo que darte una noticia… y luego… quiero preguntarte algo." Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Lucius lo empujó contra la pared. Percy intentó responderle de la misma forma pero por alguna razón Lucius estaba demasiado eufórico.

"Lucius… ¡Lucius!" Tuvo que empujarlo levemente para que el rubio se detuviera el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle caso.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el hombre confundido.

"¿Cuál es la noticia?" Como respuesta Lucius le dio un pergamino y le instó con la mirada a leerlo. Reconoció el sello oficial del Ministerio ya abierto y desenrolló el pergamino. Todavía leía cuando se escuchó la campanilla que habían ascendido al piso principal. Lucius lo guió fuera del elevador mientras Percy leía. Cuando terminó se hallaban frente a la fuente que adornaba el atrio principal, la Fuente del Bethren Mágico. "Estos son tus papeles de divorcio."

"Oficiales." Le confirmó el rubio.

"¿Pero por qué me los muestras?"

"Percy… ¿es posible que no lo entiendas?" Dijo tomándole una mano y haciéndole sentar en el borde de la fuente. El pelirojo abrió los ojos al ver que Lucius se hincaba en el suelo con una rodilla y sacaba con un muy gracioso gesto un anillo y se lo mostraba. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Percy lo miró incrédulo pero antes que pudiera contestar pudo ver el flash de varias cámaras. En el Ministerio nunca faltaba uno o varios reporteros y aunque ya casi era hora de cerrar, los muy ladillosos se encontraban aún en el edificio. "Yo… no sé qué decir." Murmuró totalmente apabullado por la petición. Nunca había pensado que Lucius llegaría a tales extremos.

Las luces de las cámaras continuaron resonando mientras intentaba componerse lo suficiente para hablar hasta que Lucius apretó un poco los dientes, lo miró con seriedad y se acercó un poco. "Será mejor que respondas rápido si no quieres que pase la humillación de tener que pedirte ayuda para levantarme de aquí, mis rodillas ya no son las mismas de hace un par de años atrás."

"Con tanto ejercicio que hacemos en las noches no se me ocurrió que pudiera dolerte algo." Respondió repentinamente con una sonrisa y también entre susurros. "Acepto." Exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que los periodistas lo escucharan y Lucius le puso el anillo en su dedo anular. Un mar de luces los iluminó en ese momento y luego Lucius se levantó intentando no apoyarse en su bastón para dirigirse a los periodistas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Todos al parecer querían preguntar algo pero el rubio los silenció con un movimiento imperativo de su mano.

"Estimados magos presentes. Es para mí un placer anunciarles que el señor Percy Ignacius Weasley es ahora mi prometido y pronto será mi esposo."

"Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy¿qué piensa de esto su esposa, Narcisa Malfoy?" Preguntó uno de los periodistas. Lucius no perdió la compostura al responder.

"Ex esposa. Hace ya un tiempo que habíamos comenzado los trámites de divorcio."

"Señor Malfoy¿es el señor Weasley la causa de su divorcio?" Preguntó otro en la misma línea.

"Para nada, señorita. Comencé a conocer al joven Weasley cuando ya todo el proceso de divorcio había comenzado."

Una de las presentes se adelantó a preguntar. "¿Qué piensa su hijo de todo esto?"

"Draco está encantado con la noticia. Estoy seguro que podrán preguntarle ustedes mismo al respecto. Ahora si me disculpan…"

"Se rumora que Draco se ha visto involucrado en con el joven Harry Potter. ¿Es esto cierto?" La misma jovencita volvió a insistir.

"No sabría contestarle a eso, pero sí puedo decirles que Draco ha estado muy feliz últimamente y sus estudios van de maravilla. Lamento dejarles con tantas preguntas pero como entenderán, me gustaría celebrar la ocasión con mi flamante prometido." Percy no había dicho una sola palabra y cuando Lucius lo tomó de la cintura para llevarle fuera mientras los reporteros los acosaban aún pudo ver la sonrisa de Lucius. A pesar de estar siendo fotografiados y de estar siendo acosados, aquella sonrisa no era fingida.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el apartamento de Percy el pelirojo lo detuvo en seco. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó confundido.

"¿Proponerte matrimonio?"

"No… hacerlo… en público… pensé que no querrías…" Intentaba darle forma a lo que había ocurrido. Claro que había aceptado pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera tomado desprevenido. Al cabo, no era como si lo hubieran hablado formalmente ni nada.

"Pensaste mal, Percy. Quiero que toda la comunidad mágica se entere, así no podrás retractarte a último minuto y dejarme plantado." Lucius se acercó provocativamente y Percy arqueó una ceja. No entendía qué le estaba pasando a Lucius. "¿No vas a dejarme plantado o sí? Listo para la boda… frente al mago del Ministerio… esperando que la fiesta termine mucho antes de comenzar para poder satisfacer mis reprimidos deseos de estar con mi esposo…"

"¿Deseos reprimidos? Tú no tienes deseos reprimidos, Lucius, estás aquí todas las noches." Exclamó confundido Percy.

"Percy… Percy… estoy cansado de que desconfíes de mí. Estoy cansado de que aún no creas que mi deseo de estar contigo es verdad. ¿Qué piensas que estuve haciendo todo este mes? Día a día he estado argumentando con el ministerio de magia a tus espaldas para acelerar el proceso de divorcio. No quería que te vieras involucrado directamente porque habría rumores que yo no podría detener. Pero valió la pena. Ahora espero que me otorgues finalmente un poco de la confianza que me merezco."

"¿Quieres mi confianza?" Le dijo con lentitud mientras apretaba un poco los dientes y sus manos temblaban. Ahora, sentía, era la oportunidad de cumplir uno de los retos… si Lucius accedía…

"Es lo que he estado intentando tener desde que supe que estabas esperando un hijo mío." Musitó Lucius exasperado.

"Hay algo…" Vio cómo el hombre le daba una intensa mirada, no llena de esperanzas pero sí muy escrutadora, como si quisiera meterse dentro de su mente y arrancar de una buena vez lo que necesitaba saber para ganarse su confianza. "Quiero… algo a cambio."

"Pide lo que quieras, Percy." Siseó Lucius impaciente dando un paso más cerca.

"Quiero… poseerte." Susurró y con algo más que decepción vio que el hombre daba un paso atrás, espantado por la simple insinuación.

"¿Qué?" Susurró Lucius sin poderlo creer aún.

"Lo que escuchaste." Repitió con voz forzada intentando contener los sentimientos que la aparente negativa le estaba provocando.

"¿Y si no te lo permito no te casarás conmigo?" Preguntó Lucius con evidente molestia.

"Ya dije que me casaría contigo, Lucius, frente a una parvada de periodistas, ni más ni menos. Pero tú quieres que confíe en ti. Pues quiero algo a cambio de darte mi confianza. Si no lo aceptas, no te lo sacaré en cara más tarde, te lo juro, pero piénsalo bien porque ese es el precio que tiene mi confianza." Estaba a punto de retractarse... por Merlín que estaba a punto pero intentó mantenerse firme. Tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien tenía que mantenerse firme hasta recibir la respuesta de Lucius. Luego de eso podría derrumbarse sin problemas.

Lucius por su parte no entendía… más bien… no podía procesar lo que le estaba pidiendo el pelirojo. En algún momento de su vida, antes de conocerlo, aquella insolencia le habría costado cara al tonto que se atreviera siquiera a pensarla… pero aquel era Percy, el pelirojo que llevaba a su hijo y al cual comenzaba a conocer más íntimamente. No sólo no entendía la petición, sino el hecho de que Percy pudiera pensar siquiera en pedirle eso… sólo a un Black se le ocurriría.

Por unos precarios segundos estuvo a punto de decir lo que pensaba, de escupir las palabras que tenía atravesadas pero era eso, las tenía atravesadas.

"Necesito… tiempo. Para pensarlo." Fue lo que pudo decir al final y girándose se alejó a con pasos apresurados para desaparecer. Percy se quedó de pie, en medio del recibidor, con el anillo en su dedo y el corazón en la boca. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos…

No le había dicho que no se casaría con él, pero tal vez ahora, conociendo su petición, Lucius se retractaría de sus palabras o a lo mejor no se retractaría pero se arrepentiría mil y una vez de haberle propuesto matrimonio frente a la prensa mágica.

Con dolorosa lentitud se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo admiró. Era una sencilla banda, con un diamante a ras, nada más. Apropiado para comprometerlo. Subió las escaleras a su habitación y se preparó a dormir solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se dijo a sí mismo que si al final Lucius suspendía todo, tal vez era lo mejor. Sólo esperaba que el hombre llegara a un acuerdo en cuanto al hijo de ambos y no se lo arrebatara por la humillación.

Cuando Lucius se apareció en el pórtico de su mansión las puertas de hierro se abrieron de inmediato y con pasos tambaleantes se internó por el camino que llevaba hasta las puertas de su mansión que se abrieron cuando puso las botas en las escaleras.

No llegó hasta el final sino que se dejó caer al llegar arriba llevándose una mano al rostro en ademán de despejarse la frente.

¿Por qué le había pedido eso? Percy Weasley sabía perfectamente que Lucius Malfoy nunca llegaría a eso por nadie, aún cuando fuera el que iba a darle un hijo y a quien acababa de proponerle matrimonio. ¿Por qué todos deseaban algo a cambio? La mayoría de sus amantes de había conformado con una buena cantidad de dinero aparte del sexo para mantener las bocas cerradas. Narcisa se había conformado con la mitad de su fortuna para dejarlo en paz y ahora qué… Percy Weasley pensaba que podía pedirle su virginidad, y al pensarlo dejó escapar un gruñido entre burlón y amargo, a cambio de su confianza. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago.

* * *

"¿Padre?" Exclamó Draco desde la chimenea y al no obtener respuesta se retiró, apareciendo segundos más tarde envuelto en la llamarada verde que caracterizaba el viaje a través de la chimenea. Buscó en todas direcciones, se suponía que su padre le iba a pedir matrimonio al pelirojo que tenía preñado.

"Embarazado, Draco¿cuántas veces tienen que repetirte que no seas vulgar?" Dijo en son de burla mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al estudio de su padre. "¿Padre?" Volvió a llamar arrugando el ceño por la falta de respuesta. Un elfo se apareció y lo sorprendió justo al final de las escaleras.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" Inquirió a la criatura.

"Su padre está en el estudio, joven Malfoy, señor. Pero su padre no desea ser molestado, joven Malfoy, señor." Respondió con una pequeña cortesía la criatura de enormes ojos.

"No voy a molestarlo. Prometió que me contaría cómo le iba con su petición de matrimonio." Se acercó a la puerta mientras el elfo lo seguía con orejas temblorosas.

"Tal vez debería esperar hasta mañana, joven Malfoy, señor." Se atrevió a sugerir el elfo y Draco apretó los nudillos intentando dominar las ganas de patearlo ida y vuelta a la habitación de su padre.

"Voy a ver a mi padre ahora, así que mejor te vas desapareciendo y no nos interrumpas." Le dijo molesto al notar la insistencia del elfo pero no fue hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido del otro lado de la puerta que supo que algo andaba mal. "¿Padre?" Abrió la puerta y la escena le trajo recuerdos desagradables. Lucius estaba recostado de la chimenea del estudio con un brazo puesto en la piedra de la chimenea y en el otro sujetando una botella ya media vacía. Draco se temió lo peor, que Percy Weasley había rechazado a su padre y que todo se iría al caño de ahí en adelante. Su progenitor había sido muy claro en el asunto de que el niño se criara en la mansión. "¿Fue capaz de rechazarte?"

Tenía que preguntar, no podía simplemente asumirlo, pero tampoco era una pregunta que quería hacer. Lucius se echó a reír amargamente.

"No… Percy no me rechazó." Dijo al tiempo que empinaba la botella y bebía otro sorbo. Draco se acercó.

"No lo entiendo… si no te rechazó… ¿por qué estás así?" Susurró temeroso al ver que su padre continuaba mirando las llamas de la chimenea. En aquella postura se parecía tanto al Lucius Malfoy, leal servidor del señor tenebroso que Draco volteó instintivamente en dirección a donde su padre alguna vez soliera poner las ropas negras y la máscara.

"Aparentemente mi proposición no es suficiente para satisfacer el exigente gusto del señor Weasley Black. ¿Sabías que es un Black? Igual que tu madre… otro Black." Escupió la palabra con enojo tomando otro sorbo pero Draco se guardó la información... ese no era el momento de adentrarse en ese terreno aunque la noticia sí le causaba asombro.

"Por qué mejor no nos sentamos y charlamos un poco…" Musitó el joven acercándose a su padre con intenciones de quitarle la botella de la mano pero primero tenía que asegurarse que la varita de su progenitor no estaba cerca. "Has tomado suficiente."

"Ni todas las botellas del mundo podrían darme el consuelo que necesito. ¿Sabes lo que me pidió?" Preguntó con indignación. Draco esperaba la respuesta ansioso pero al parecer su padre estaba de humor para los dramas porque no soltaba prenda por lo que poniendo cara de ansiedad le preguntó.

"¿Qué te pidió?"

"Me pidió que me pusiera a cuatro patas y le diera las nalgas." Exclamó Lucius sin gota de pudor. "¿Tengo cara de darle las nalgas al primer bastardo que me las pida?" Draco dio un paso atrás al ver la expresión furiosa de su padre. Supo entonces que ya estaba pasado de tragos, su padre nunca hablaría de forma tan vulgar a menos que lo estuviera.

"No… no tienes cara de eso." Respondió debatiéndose entre reír o poner cara de espanto.

"¿Entonces por qué demonios me pide eso?" Gruñó balanceando la botella amenazador. "¡Y qué me ofrece a cambio!" Gruñó. "¿Sabes lo que me ofreció a cambio?" Draco negó con ojos muy abiertos. "Dice que me dará toda su confianza." Dejó escapar una risa amarga. "Claro que hasta yo me daría confianza si accedo a eso. ¿A quién en todo el Londres mágico se le ocurre que Lucius Malfoy se dejará coger de un Weasley por una tontería como esa?" Gritó roncamente dando otro sorbo a la botella pero esta vez Draco pudo ver realmente lo que le estaba afectando a su padre. Las llamas rojizas habían iluminado brevemente un húmedo surco de lágrimas en las mejillas de su padre. "¿Cómo pudo…?" El hombre se llevó una mano temblorosa al rostro y Draco lo escuchó sollozar levemente. "¿…cómo pudo?"

Se apresuró al lado de su padre y lo abrazó justo en el momento en que perdía la fuerza en las piernas. La botella cayó al suelo olvidada mientras Draco lo abrazaba y con pasos lentos lo encaminaba a su diván. "Padre… será mejor que descanses un poco. Podemos hablar más tarde… necesitamos hablar más tarde, cuando estés sobrio." Le dijo Draco con firmeza. Lucius intentó soltarse pero para su asombro descubrió que aquel, en apariencia, frágil cuerpo tenía mucha más fuerza de la que pensaba.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que hacen en la Academia de Aurores?" Preguntó olvidando por un momento su propio dilema cuando no pudo deshacerse del agarre de su hijo.

"Entrenamos… para casos como este, así que no me hagas utilizar mis conocimientos en tu contra y ríndete pacíficamente. Tienes derecho a gritarme más tarde." Le recitó su hijo como si se tratara de sus derechos y Lucius sonrió levemente. Con un poco de esfuerzo estuvo en el diván y Draco le ayudó a poner los pies arriba. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se tapó el rostro con el brazo.

"No sé qué hacer." Dijo al fin y Draco le dio una mirada de simpatía entendiendo por entero el dilema de su padre. Si su padre no sabía qué hacer era porque estaba considerando la posibilidad de acceder... y para que Lucius considerara el _darle las nalgas al Weasley_ tenía que haber algo lo suficientemente fuerte de parte de su padre hacia el hombre. "¡Acabo de proponerle matrimonio en frente de todo el Ministerio!" Exclamó sin destaparse los ojos y esta vez Draco se echó a reír lo suficientemente alto para que su padre se destapara la cara y le diera una mirada incrédula. "¿Te estás burlando de mis problemas?"

"Padre, tu problema no es, como tan finamente has dicho, ponerte a cuatro patas y darle las nalgas a un Weasley." Comentó el joven haciendo un sonido socarrón al citar las palabras de su padre. "Tu problema es que no sabes si valdrá la pena el sacrificio de tu virginidad. Porque si lo valiera creo que ya se la habrías dado en bandeja de plata."

"Eres... cruel. Se supone que no seas cruel con tu viejo padre." Masculló Lucius volviendo a taparse los ojos.

"Viejo pero bien que se busca lo suyo." Draco se levantó y fue a la cava de su padre y buscó algo a su gusto antes de servirse una copa. "Pero tu hijo tiene algo que te va a ayudar."

"Aparte de experiencia¿qué más podrías ofrecerme?"

"¡Oye! Me ofendes." Esta vez fue Lucius quien sonrió aunque seguía con la cara tapada arrugándose bajo el peso de ella. "Pero sí, podría darte algunos consejos. No es tan malo como parece. Al cabo estoy seguro que te encanta cuando lo haces gritar¿por qué no habría de gustarle a él la posibilidad de escucharte a ti bajo las mismas circunstancias?"

"Tu honestidad no me está ayudando para nada." Masculló el hombre destapándose la cara y dándole una mirada entre enojada y enfurruñada.

"Pero eso no es lo que tengo para darte." Dijo haciendo un gesto elaborado para sacar algo que Lucius no había visto colgando del cuello de su hijo. Draco le extendió el objeto que colgaba de una cadena pero cuando Lucius extendió la mano su hijo la tomó con la mano libre poniendo su palma boca arriba en el momento en que el objeto se deslizaba con un suave click de la cadena de la cual hasta hacía unos segundos había estado colgando. Lucius arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

"¿Un candado?"

"No es cualquier candado. Es un regalo de Blaise, de hecho, es el regalo más útil que alguna vez me haya hecho. Tiene un estúpido hechizo, pero al menos te dará paz mental por un tiempo. Como buen hijo que soy, te lo prestaré... por unos días." Dijo colocando la cadenilla de oro en la mano de su progenitor.

"¿Y puedo saber cómo funciona este estúpido pero útil hechizo?"

"Como todo candado... sirve para guardar cosas. En este caso, sirve para guardar... ¿cómo decirlo, para guardarte de hacer el ridículo? Se abrirá sólo si la persona la persona con quien tienes contacto físico siente algo por ti. El problema es que no puedes escoger qué es lo que siente, pero debe ser alguna clase de amor o sentimiento positivo."

"¿Y dónde, si se puede saber, consiguió el señor Zabini este estúpido pero útil candado?" Preguntó sin creerle ninguna palabra a su hijo.

"Estuvo en su familia por años, no está seguro de quién fue el primer Zabini que lo obtuvo. Pero sí de que fue uno muy desconfiado. Odiaba los hipócritas."

"Mhh..." Lucius aún no parecía muy convencido pero Draco estaba seguro que en cuanto le pasaran los efectos del alcohol por completo vería las enormes posibilidades.

"¿Por qué mejor no lo consultas con la almohada? El alcohol no nos hace bien para pensar, a ninguno de los dos." El hombre asintió y permitió que su hijo le ayudara a levantarse. "Volveré mañana, si quieres."

"Seguro." Respondió Lucius al ver que su hijo se dirigía a la puerta.

"Y deberías también meditar lo otro... no es tan malo como piensas... no si resulta que Percy sabe hacerlo." La malicia en la sonrisa de Draco causó que Lucius se sonrojara arrancando una estruendosa risa a Draco quien se retiró moviendo la cabeza. "Eres increíble, padre. Increíble."

Draco salió de la mansión y viendo que la noche aún era temprana, decidió visitar a su madre. No le había dicho nada pero esperaba que no se negara a recibirlo. Llegó a la casa que ahora ocupaba la ex esposa de Lucius y llamó quedamente. "¿Madre?"

Un elfo doméstico le recibió y Draco no pudo más que sacudirse la sensación de _deja vú_ que le provocaba el recibido en casa de uno de sus progenitores por una de las pequeñas bestiecillas. "¿Puede mi madre recibirme?" La criatura se retorció nerviosamente las manos y sus ojos llorosos le parecieron estúpidamente grandes pero igualmente le afectaron. Seguramente las cosas de Potter se le estaban pegando.

"Joven Malfoy, señor. ¡Qué bueno que está aquí!"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"La señora no quiere comer, no quiere levantarse, no quiere tomar medicinas, joven Malfoy, señor. La señora tiene que comer o no mejorará, tiene que tomar medicinas, joven Malfoy, señor. Por favor, ayude a la señora..." Draco no le permitió terminar y se adentró en la casa en dirección de la habitación de su madre.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

N/A: Advertencia... lemon.

* * *

"Harry." Susurró Draco con los rostros enrojecidos al ver que el moreno venía pasillo abajo en su dirección. Sin pensarlo demasiado extendió los brazos y Harry apresuró el paso evidentemente preocupado. Cuando Draco se le acurrucó en el pecho y había pasado un tiempo acariciando los platinados cabellos Harry se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía. "Es mi madre. Ella... ella... ¿recuerdas que te dije que tendría dos hermanitos?" 

"Claro, Dray. Claro que lo recuerdo. Estabas muy emocionado." Le dijo en un suave susurro intentando tranquilizarlo.

"Madre tiene problemas. Dicen los medimagos que es la edad... que es muy riesgoso para ella." Musitó Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde tenían a su madre.

"¿No habrán sugerido...?" Preguntó Harry preocupado por la forma en que lo decía.

"No... es muy tarde para eso. Al menos para que sea seguro para ella." Replicó el rubio con algo de temblor en la voz y le pareció que Draco se inclinaba un poco en su dirección como buscando apoyo.

"¿Qué dijeron entonces?" Le instó mientras le sostenía con un brazo por la cintura y caminaban a donde Draco lo llevaba.

"Es... muy riesgoso su embarazo. La dejarán internada aquí en el hospital... creo que por lo que le resta."

"Pero Dray... entonces tendrá mejor atención." Saltó de inmediato. Para Harry era lógico que mientras más cerca de los médicos, más oportunidad tendría.

"Pero..."

"¿Le dijiste a tu padre?" Le preguntó cambiando el tema un poco.

"No... madre no quiere que le diga nada a nadie..." Le dijo nervioso el rubio. Harry sabía que probablemente no era el mejor momento para discutir esa decisión pero aún cuando estuvieran recién divorciados seguramente el hombre querría saberlo.

"Dray."

"Lo sé. Pero le prometería el cielo si eso la tranquiliza." Exclamó Draco nervioso. Llegaron frente a la habitación y Harry se detuvo inseguro.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea si entro?"

"No lo sé... puedo preguntarle." Le ofreció y Harry asintió.

"Hazlo." Draco entró a la habitación y luego de unos minutos le hizo señas a Harry para que lo siguiera. Narcisa se hallaba sentada en la cama, sus ojos azules hundidos y sus cabellos rubios extrañamente desordenados. Una banda azul claro alrededor de la muñeca y la bata que usaba era lo que la distinguían como paciente y no como otra visitante más. Una fina bata azul cielo con hermosos encajes en seda.

"Señor Potter." Le saludó la mujer y Harry hizo una breve reverencia antes de acercarse.

"Señora Malfoy." Susurró aún sabiendo que podría ofenderla.

"Señora Black. El divorcio ya fue ratificado en el Ministerio." Le dijo con algo de incomodidad a lo que Harry respondió esquivando la mirada azul y refugiándola en Draco por unos instantes.

"Discúlpeme…" Se apresuró a decir.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Así que mi Draco está enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué no te trajo antes a la casa?" Preguntó extendiéndole una mano para que se acercara. Harry lo hizo y tomó la pálida mano con cuidado. Para su sorpresa Narcisa lo hizo sentar en la cama a su lado. El moreno le dio una breve mirada a Draco y este sólo le devolvió una mirada intensa. "Ah, no te sientas nervioso. Sólo quiero conocerte un poco. Ya sé que todo el mundo te conoce, pero es sólo tu nombre o tu foto. Quisiera pensar que puedo llegar a conocerte como parte de la familia." Harry enrojeció levemente.

"Claro que Harry será parte de la familia… oficialmente luego que terminemos nuestras carreras pero estoy seguro que no le molestará comenzar desde ahora."

"Claro que no me molestaría." Se apresuró a añadir Harry haciendo que Narcisa sonriera.

"Perfecto. Entonces tendrás que aceptar mi invitación para tomar el té alguna vez… cuando salga de aquí." Las palabras de Narcisa parecieron resonar de forma premonitoria en el aire y Draco se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de té ahora, madre?"

"Dray… siempre tan formal." Draco enrojeció y su madre sonrió. "Ve. Así me darás tiempo de hablar con Harry sin necesidad de secretearnos." El rubio asintió y salió de la habitación. Apenas lo hizo sintió como si la temperatura en la misma bajara unos grados y los ojos azules de Narcisa perdieran la calidez que minutos atrás tenían. Su delicada mano apretó la suya con fuerza.

"¿Señora Black?" Musitó confundido pero presintiéndose que aquella no sería una conversación agradable.

"No voy a fingir frente a usted, señor Potter. Ya me cuesta hacerlo frente a Draco."

"No entiendo a qué…"

"No voy a salir de aquí, ni ahora ni después. Probablemente ni yo ni mi criatura." Al ver que la mirada del moreno se humedecía torció los labios con desaprobación. "Ha enfrentado peores noticias. Espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte de corazón para aguantar una más."

"Digamos que aunque soy fuerte no soy adepto a ellas ni me interesa acostumbrarme." Le respondió con una mueca.

"Draco me ha hablado mucho de usted."

"Espero que le haya dicho lo mucho que lo amo." Le interrumpió Harry y Narcisa asintió.

"Lo ha mencionado… en repetidas ocasiones. Es por eso que quería pedirle que le cuide. Mi Draco es muy sentimental, a pesar de todo lo fuerte que quiere mostrarse. Quizás piense que le hablo sólo por los labios de una madre… pero creo que puede perdonarme esa falta en estas circunstancias."

"Señora Black…"

"Narcisa… prefiero que me llames Narcisa. Jamás podría acostumbrarme a que me llamaran señora Black y señora Malfoy ya no es correcto."

"Bien, Narcisa… estoy profundamente enamorado de Draco y le aseguro que quiero lo mejor para él… para ambos. Siempre estaré cuando me necesite pero preferiría que fuera más positiva."

"Harry… ¿puedo llamarte Harry?" Preguntó y Harry asintió. "La razón por la cual no tuve más hijos fue esta. Ya sabía las consecuencias que me traería si me arriesgaba. Los médicos ya me lo habían dicho. Al momento me arrepiento enormemente por no haberme… cuidado mejor. Pero a veces se pierde la cabeza y la calma cuando nos encaprichamos tontamente." Sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras se llevaba una mano al colgante bajo su bata. "Al final sólo nos queda afrontar las consecuencias." Harry bajó la cabeza.

"No es como si tuviera alternativa… pero supongo que tendré que disfrutar a mi suegra por adelantado." Musitó con media sonrisa apretando levemente la mano de Narcisa. La mujer sonrió genuinamente.

"Será un placer conocer al hombre que estará al lado de mi hijo, aunque sea en tiempo prestado." Justo en esos momentos Draco entró con tres servicios de té y panecillos empacados convenientemente.

"Espero que no se hayan intentado asesinar en mi ausencia." Bromeó al verlos tan cerca y su madre sonrió.

"Para nada, querido. Harry es todo un caballero."

* * *

El día siguiente en el Ministerio fue una tortura para Percy. Su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que había sido un tonto al pedirle aquello a Lucius. ¿Realmente pensaba que Lucius accedería a eso? Pero eso no era lo realmente importante... ¿deseaba realmente él hacerle eso a Lucius?

Cierto que el hombre era imposible de despreciar pero era su posesividad lo que doblegaba a Percy. Aquellos ojos grises existían para dominar, aquel cuerpo existía para poseerlo a él y no viceversa.

"¿Percy, te sientes bien?"

"Sí, señor Fudge..."

"Hijo, no te ves bien. Estás pálido." Percy suspiró, desde el momento en que Cornelius Fudge había recibido la noticia de que ahora Percy era el prometido de Lucius Malfoy lo estaba tratando con una deferencia excesiva. Si bien no le pesaba... la constante preocupación y deseos de halagarlo estaban comenzando a corroerle la paciencia.

"Estoy bien, señor Fudge, se lo aseguro. Podemos continuar si lo desea."

"No... no, está bien. Prefiero que te tomes un descanso. Hoy has trabajado arduamente, te mereces eso y más."

"Pero señor Fudge..."

"Nada de peros, Percy, y dime Cornelius, creo que tenemos la confianza." Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Aquello era lo último.

"Sí... C... Cornelius."

"Eso. Ahora ve. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ve a tu casa y descansa. Esto puede esperar hasta mañana."

Percy decidió que no valía la pena ponerse a discutir con el hombre por lo que asintió y le agradeció.

Estuvo en su apartamento sintiendo que su pecho y su estómago hacían una extraña combinación entre danza y mariposeo mientras se le hacía difícil respirar. Varias veces se acercó a la chimenea con la intención de llamar a Lucius. Incluso había llegado a tener el puñado de polvos floo en la mano pero las tenía tan húmedas que se sintió asqueado con la sensación del polvo verde en sus manos.

Intentó dormir, intentó comer, intentó distraerse pero nada funcionó. Finalmente optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones cerca de la puerta a esperar que Lucius se apareciera... si es que se aparecía. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasarse la mano por el vientre con suavidad. No sentía mucho aún, pero el pequeño abultamiento se sentía extraño, especialmente porque le instaba a echarse para atrás para poder estar cómodo.

Finalmente, cerca de la medianoche, escuchó los pasos que le decían que Lucius había llegado a su apartamento y se disponía a entrar. Se quedó donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, tan sólo esperar a que Lucius le viera y le mirara. Los ojos grises de Lucius le dirían la respuesta mucho antes que el hombre pudiera decirlo con palabras.

Al parecer el rubio no se esperaba encontrarlo allí. "Percy… ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?"

"No podía dormir." Susurró y a Lucius le pareció ver el rastro de una oscura nube en los ojos azules. "¿Por qué viniste tan tarde?" Preguntó mordiéndose los labios levemente.

"Me… distraje un poco." Mintió. La verdad no había querido enfrentarse al pelirojo tan pronto pero al decirlo se sintió demasiado extraño. Le había dicho muchas cosas a Percy, la mayoría directas o simplemente expresando sus deseos, pero siempre honestas y lo que no podía decir simplemente se lo callaba. Pero era la primera vez que le mentía. Vio algo de decepción cruzar los ojos azules, como si pudiera ver claramente la mentira que acababa de ofrecerle. "Percy... necesitamos hablar, pero preferiría que descansaras primero, no te hace bien estar despierto hasta tan tarde por mis tonterías."

El silencio entre ambos se alargó demasiado en la opinión de Lucius. La expresión de Percy había vuelto a cambiar, de una preocupada y herida a una sorprendida. ¿Qué había dicho ahora? Extendió la mano y tomó la de Percy antes que el silencio fuera peor y el pelirojo lo siguió con aprehensión hasta el dormitorio. Cuando estuvieron listos para meterse bajo las cobijas y Lucius comenzó a preparar la cama Percy lo observó, nuevamente nervioso y mordiéndose los labios. "¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Preguntó con genuina curiosidad mientras lo halaba hacia la cama donde ya se estaba acomodando.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Susurró el pelirojo cuando lo hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" Suspiró rogando porque el pelirojo entendiera la indirecta y dejara la conversación para la mañana siguiente. Lo besó antes que pudiera contestarle y acarició sus cabellos con relativa lentitud hasta que lo hizo emitir un gemido de placer luego se recostó en la cama y con él recostó al pelirojo sobre su cuerpo abrazándole por la cintura sin permitirle bajarse de encima suyo.

Y cuando ya pensaba que se dormiría lo asaltó nuevamente. "Por lo que te pedí." Susurró el pelirojo con el oído pegado a su pecho.

Esperó a que Percy lo mirara... casi dándose por vencido y pensando que se había quedado dormido, pero lo sintió moverse y pronto los ojos azules estaban hundidos en los grises suyos.

"Dime algo... Percy. ¿Si yo te dijera que no... qué harías?"

"Ya te dije qué haría. Eso no influye en la respuesta que te di en el Ministerio."

"Mhhh..." Llevó una mano a la espalda del rubio y la acarició de arriba a bajo con lentitud. "¿Y si te dijera que sí?"

Percy contuvo el aliento unos segundos. No había pensado en lo que haría si Lucius aceptaba su petición, de hecho, ni siquiera había considerado que Lucius aceptaría.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que sí, Percy?" Volvió a cuestionarle el rubio mientras le acariciaba suavemente. El pelirojo intentó hablar pero no tenía palabras en realidad para responderle. ¿Qué haría si Lucius le decía que sí y le daba permiso para tomarlo? La lógica era obvia... pues lo tomaría.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lucius. Su pelirojo no había pensado siquiera que aceptaría. Entonces, no esperaba que aceptara en un principio. ¿Por qué entonces le había preguntado si estaba seguro que le diría que no? Tal vez... ¿Tal vez lo estaba probando?

Sin embargo, no era tan simple como decirle que sí y confiar plenamente en que el pelirojo no haría nada al respecto luego de tener su aprobación. No, Lucius nunca se jugaba la vida de aquella forma... a menos que considerara que un mal resultado era mejor que el resultado que obtendría si no hacía nada. Además, no era como si fuera a ofrecerse de palabras. Si le daba su permiso al pelirojo para aquello no sería tan sólo de la boca para afuera. Tenía que estar dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Este no era un político ni un mago al que necesitaba impresionar o manipular. Era el pelirojo que temblaba bajo sus labios cada vez que lo besaba, el que llevaba un pedazo suyo creciendo en su interior... el pelirojo al que le había propuesto matrimonio y que había aceptado.

"Yo..." titubeó profundamente ruborizado.

"Anda... dime qué me harías." Le instó con un beso. Sería interesante descubrir algo más acerca de su pelirojo. Por unos instantes le pareció ver algo más que sorpresa y temor. Por unos instantes los ojos azul claro de Percy se oscurecieron y se dilataron y su respiración se volvió pesada y cálida. Lucius sintió en su propia entrepierna la razón oculta del en apariencia imperceptible cambio. "Quiero saber... si te dijera que sí... lo que me harías exactamente... Percy."

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un sonrojo como aquel en el rostro de su pelirojo. Sus ojos brillaban levemente mientras sus labios intentaban contener seguramente un gemido de lujuria.

"Yo..." Lucius le acarició la espalda nuevamente, bajando un poco más hasta acariciar la suave curva que marcaba el comienzo de su trasero. "Eres... más alto que yo... tendría que..."

"¿Ajá?" La respuesta física de Lucius fue lo que logró que Percy tuviera un poco más de valor para decir lo que se estaba imaginando.

"Y... asumiendo que nunca antes lo has hecho así con nadie..." Dijo con dificultad.

"Asumes bien." Murmuró Lucius contra su cuello ocultando una leve sonrisa. "Ninguno se ha atrevido a hacerme eso..." Percy se tensó brevemente y Lucius se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. "Pero estamos hablando de lo que _tú_> me harías si yo te lo permitiera. Tal vez me convenzas de intentarlo." La respiración del pelirojo se detuvo pero no por temor ya que una suave palpitación contra su entrepierna era testigo de la verdadera razón. Percy continuó apenas en un cálido susurro, deslizándose sin darse cuenta sobre el cuerpo de Lucius.

"Te pondría boca abajo." Tragó al decirlo, era como si le hubiera costado demasiado decirlo pero Lucius estaba dispuesto a empujarlo todo el camino si era necesario con tal de saber.

"¿Boca abajo?" Percy pareció sonrojarse violentamente, el color regresando a sus mejillas de repente.

"Sí... sobre tus rodillas y tus manos."

"¿Completamente desnudo?" Percy asintió, al parecer demasiado tímido aún para decirlo por su cuenta. "¿Qué más?" Le animó mientras se acomodaba un poco sobre la almohada, mirándole con aquellos ojos grises llenos de aletargada lujuria.

"Te besaría... toda la espalda."

"Ummhh... ¿Hasta dónde me besarías?" Le susurró de vuelta como si fuera un secreto.

"Hasta..." Percy tragó con dificultad. "Hasta allá... abajo." Lucius se sintió responder imaginando la lengua de Percy acariciarle tan íntimamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

"¿Cómo lo harías...¿Cómo me besarías allá abajo?"

"Yo…" Percy titubeó, incapaz de decir lo que quería y Lucius sonrió levemente.

"Muéstrame… bésame como si lo estuvieras haciendo… como lo harías…"

"No estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo…"

"¿Quieres que te muestre cómo puedes hacerlo?" Percy asintió y se acercó permitiendo que Lucius lo besara de una forma diferente, primero provocando sus labios con la punta de la lengua y luego hundiendo su lengua en ella con lentitud. "Inténtalo ahora." Y Percy imitó a la perfección sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos imaginando cómo se sentiría aquella caricia justo donde su pelirojo la había sugerido. Separó con suavidad la cabeza de Percy de la suya y con voz ronca volvió a preguntarle… "¿Y luego del beso… cuando te pida que me prepares?"

El aliento húmedo de Percy se condensó sobre su cuello cuando tomó una profunda respiración como si reuniera fuerzas para continuar. "Usaría mis dedos…" Lucius abrió las piernas de forma inconsciente apenas una fracción pero Percy lo notó de inmediato lo que le hizo tomar un poco más de valor para continuar. "Primero uno… quizás te molestaría un poco ya que nunca lo has hecho… pero yo me encargaría de prepararte muy bien." Le aseguró.

"¿Con algo de lubricante?" Percy asintió. "¿Y buscarías mi punto de placer?" Percy volvió a asentir y esta vez las piernas de Lucius se separaron lo suficiente como para permitirle pasar una rodilla entre ambas haciendo que Lucius gimiera con ojos cerrados. Movido por una sensación que nunca antes había sentido… una de estar en control, de estar manipulando el placer de aquel hombre que siempre había pensado intocable de aquella forma, Percy se envalentonó un poco más subiendo su rodilla con lentitud, ayudando a que las piernas se separaran un poco más y que sus entrepiernas se presionaran más de cerca.

"Lo buscaría… y cuando lo encontrara lo provocaría hasta hacer que te relajes lo suficiente para utilizar otro dedo." A Lucius se le escapó un gemido antes de darse cuenta y abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaba. Su excitación iba en aumento al imaginar la escena y más aún, al tratar de imaginar las sensaciones que las palabras algo avergonzadas de Percy le describían. Intentaba imaginar exactamente qué se sentiría. Tal vez algo de dolor, una invasión permitida, fuego líquido. Se imaginó intentando relajarse lo suficiente para permitir que Percy utilizara un tercer dedo. Su cuerpo ardía con las sensaciones que imaginaba pero no tenía aún, como caricias fantasmales mientras urgía a su cuerpo a crear las sensaciones apropiadas. "Y luego otro." Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se revolvió un poco bajo el cuerpo de su pelirojo.

Lucius no quiso pensar en lo que podría estarle pareciendo a Percy su reacción, tampoco quería pensar que aquella rodilla se estaba haciendo espacio entre sus piernas. En esos momentos era una extraña necesidad de cerrar los ojos, abrir el pecho, dejarse caer desde lo más alto y permitir que Percy le sostuviera. Todo con la seguridad de que Percy no le haría daño. Quizás eso era lo que le animaba más que nada... saber que Percy no le haría daño. No era por el candado abierto en sus manos cuando había tomado de la mano a Percy y lo había dirigido a la habitación.

No, no era eso lo que le daba seguridad. Eran los ojos azules dilatados y a pesar de ello la suavidad con la que le estaba provocando. El temblor oculto en su voz, la timidez apenas vencida con la que las manos comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo, entre reverentes y asustadas. Además el que Percy no le desnudara aún, como esperando a que él mismo se decidiera o se lo ordenara.

Por el momento, lo que Percy le estaba dando era suficiente... por el momento sus caricias bastaban, el roce de su pecho y sus caderas sobre las suyas... la rodilla aún en pijama entre las suyas...

"Percy..." Gimió aún esperando a que el pelirojo continuara. "¿Qué más, Percy? Por favor..."

"Y cuando te haya preparado por completo... y estés tan excitado que intentes empujarte contra mis dedos los quitaría y pondría mi sexo en tu entrada..." Las piernas de Lucius terminaron de separarse permitiéndole a Percy acomodarse entre ellas. Ambos gruñeron a la vez al sentir el movimiento.

Percy onduló sus caderas en un movimiento lento pero firme contra la entrepierna de Lucius al tiempo que volvía a susurrarle. "Y te penetraría lentamente."

"Perce..." Susurró Lucius con voz cargada doblando las piernas y enroscando una de ellas con algo de timidez en el muslo de Percy. Pero en esos momentos Percy experimentaba por primera vez la sensación avasalladora de sentirse necesitado... de mala manera, por alguien que pendía de todas y cada una de sus acciones para alcanzar el placer. Aquella pierna enroscada en la suya, poco a poco subiendo amenazaba con dominarlo y con obligarlo a sucumbir y complacer el silencioso pedido del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Gruñó levemente y plantó sus rodillas en la cama y sus manos a ambos lados del pecho de Lucius provocando una expresión de sorpresa en las grisáceas profundidades que fue directo a su entrepierna.

"Cada vez... más profundamente... hasta hundirme en tu interior..." Cada frase la puntualizó con un movimiento de su cadera y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía al hombre le escuchó un sonido que jamás pensó que podría hacer. Era un gemido, sí, pero no uno ronco y lujurioso o levemente ronroneado como a veces hacía cuando lo tomaba y estaba a punto de venirse en su interior. Era un gemido indefenso, desnudo, demasiado frágil como para ignorar el pedido que contenía. Percy parpadeó unos segundos confundido hasta que el deseo golpeó sus sentidos.

Se sostuvo con una mano sobre el cuerpo de Lucius mientras la otra bajaba y tomaba del muslo la pierna que aún no se enroscaba en su cuerpo y con repentina posesividad la subió, doblándola y haciendo que el tobillo de Lucius descansara en su cintura se colocó de forma tal que su erección atrapada aún en el pijama se presionó contra el trasero de Lucius. Ahora la erección del rubio se presionaba contra su vientre, tan caliente que ardía y era evidente la humedad que la cubría.

Sin pensarlo se hundió en la boca de Lucius mientras sus caderas continuaban ondulando presas del deseo del cual acababa de perder control.

Lucius se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Así era como se sentía Percy cuando él lo tomaba¿Era esa necesidad suya la misma que ahora sentía, rogando porque Percy lo doblegara un poco más? Salazar... sólo un poco más.

Se estremeció cuando la mano que le ayudaba a mantener su pierna doblada bajó por su muslo hasta llegar al borde de su pijama y comenzó a bajarlo. Su mente le gritó que lo detuviera pero su cuerpo fue incapaz de hacerle caso. De pronto la tela del pijama de Percy se presionaba deliciosamente contra sus glúteos y finalmente contra su trasero desnudo. La sensación lo hizo estremecerse nuevamente y fue imposible detener el orgasmo que siguió. Se tensó con un gemido que terminó en un grito subyugado. De pronto sintió la humedad en el pijama de Percy pero no sólo eso... la forma en que palpitaba el sexo de su pelirojo reverberando íntimamente contra su entrada. Volvió a estremecerse sin quererlo, como un segundo orgasmo, demasiado pronto y demasiado pequeño pero lo suficiente para hacer estragos en su ya exhausta humanidad. Gimió.

Al final Percy se dejó caer sobre su pecho también exhausto y dejó ir su pierna. Ambos respiraban aún agitadamente cuando Lucius acarició los cabellos del pelirojo y le instó acercarse para otro beso, esta vez más calmado pero de igual forma agradable.

"¿Eso me harías?" Preguntó en un susurro falto de respiración.

"Sí... Luce..." Y cuando Percy sonrió satisfecho, pero más que nada, lleno de seguridad, Lucius supo que sí, que valía la pena darle al pelirojo lo que le pedía.

"Entonces sí. Quiero pertenecerte así."

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	10. Capítulo 10

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

N/A: No sé qué pueda estarle pasando a las dichosas líneas que ahora no quieren salir... pero cuando se arregle pues editaré el capítulo.

Además de eso... hay lemon más adelante, así que quedan advertidos.

* * *

Lucius despertó esa mañana y creyó estar en el paraíso. _Su_ Percy estaba besándole todo el cuerpo a modo de buenos días.

Dejó ir la cabeza hacia el lado cuando lo sintió subir a su cuello. "Buenos días, Perce" Susurró pero el pelirojo no le respondió sino que continuó llenándolo de besos. Sintió que se aferraba a su cuello, mordiéndole suavemente y chupando con algo de presión. Lucius contuvo la respiración. ¿Acaso su pelirojo lo estaba marcando? "¿Tal parece que amanecimos contentos hoy?" Preguntó conteniendo la respiración nuevamente cuando Percy comenzó a lamer suavemente la marca que acababa de dejarle.

"Creo que… he descubierto algo interesante." Musitó el pelirojo acomodándose sobre el pecho de Lucius con lentitud.

"¿Y qué podría ser eso tan interesante?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos complacido mientras acariciaba la espalda de Percy.

"Me provocas…" Se interrumpió sólo para acomodarse entre las piernas de Lucius. "Nunca antes… nadie antes…"

"¿Nunca nadie qué?" Insistió Lucius apenas conteniendo su curiosidad.

"Mmhhh… quiero tostadas francesas… en Paris." Murmuró Percy de repente haciendo que Lucius parpadeara confundido. "Así que… levántate antes que se haga tarde. Las quiero acabadas de hacer." Y le dio un par de rápidos besos en la boca antes de empujarse contra su cuerpo y comenzar a buscar por la habitación su ropa con la intención de darse una ducha.

"¿Qué?" Susurró para sí mismo confundido. Escuchó a Percy tararear una cancioncilla por lo bajo y medio se sentó en la cama para observarle mejor. Al verle en la cama Percy sonrió en su dirección mientras continuaba buscando sus cosas para ducharse.

"¿Luce?" Esta vez Lucius se incorporó completamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"En un momento." Dijo pasando a su lado y dándole un beso. "Sólo déjame tomar una corta ducha después de ti y estaré listo." Replicó el rubio comenzando a buscar también sus cosas.

"Creo que… si compartimos la ducha aunque sea un poco más de tiempo entre ambos no será tanto como si lo hiciéramos aparte." Sugirió Percy y el rubio asintió complacido.

"Coincido completamente."

Cuando Lucius llegó al restaurante francés dejó que Percy hojeara todo el menú y pidiera todo lo que se le vino a la mente… sin olvidar, claro está, las tostadas bañadas en miel. Así mismo dejó que pidiera para él.

Se dedicó a observarle desayunar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquellos ojos azules parecían brillar de felicidad. Era como una luz nueva y refrescante. Parpadeó cuando Percy levantó su tenedor y le ofreció un bocado de sus tostadas embadurnadas en miel. Sonrió levemente y se adelantó un poco abriendo la boca y permitiendo que fuera Percy quien le diera la comida en vez de tomarla. Apenas había tomado el bocado cuando Percy lo atrajo a sí mismo y lo besó, hundiendo su lengua en sus labios compartiendo así la dulzura de la miel en ellos. "Perce… ¿qué me estás haciendo?" Preguntó con un poco de diversión en su mirada gris.

"¿Seduciéndote?" Le susurró aparentando una inocencia que no tenía y Lucius amplió su sonrisa.

"¿Tan temprano en la mañana?" Ronroneó muy por lo bajo en su garganta apenas controlando los deseos de levantarse ahí mismo y empujar a Percy sobre la mesa para tomarlo a él en vez de al desayuno.

"Umhh… es por si cambias de parecer en la noche."

"No voy a retirar mi palabr…" Percy le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo.

"No dije que la fueras a retirar. Sólo no me quites la diversión." Le dio otro beso.

"Debo suponer que hoy no irás al Ministerio." Continuó Lucius cuando recuperó sus labios y pudo hacer uso de ellos.

"Me excusé muy temprano en la mañana. Quiero recordar este día de forma especial." Le dijo como toda respuesta. "Desde por la mañana… hasta tarde en la noche."

Terminaron de desayunar y por petición de Percy visitaron algunas estaciones parisinas. El servicio de red flo era lo único que el pelirojo hubiera querido evitar pero esa mañana no le había dado tiempo suficiente a Lucius para conseguir los portales necesarios.

Si Lucius hubiera sabido que demostrarle al pelirojo cuánto confiaba en él iba a obrar un cambio tan drástico tan pronto, él mismo lo hubiera sugerido, pero en esos momentos no lamentaba haber esperado tanto. No quería por nada del mundo que el resultado de ese día fuera diferente… o al menos, lo que esperaba de ese día por esa razón su sonrisa se cruzó muchas veces con la de Percy. Un par de veces se sorprendió dándole miradas secretas tan sólo para robar un poco más de aquella sonrisa que parecía perennemente pintada en los labios del pelirojo.

¿Podía aquello ser la felicidad?

Al llegar la tarde un sonriente Percy entró a la casa de su brazo. "¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?" Preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa. "No me gustaría que estuvieras cansado para el gran evento, soy algo exigente." Susurró y el pelirojo se sonrojó tanto como su rostro le permitía de una forma que a Lucius le pareció lo más encantador del mundo y le obligó a darle un beso casi mordida del deseo que le provocaba.

Lucius dejó a Percy para que descansara y bajó al primer nivel del apartamento con uno de los libros de la biblioteca en la mano. Si bien sus ojos estaban puestos en las páginas del libro, su imaginación vagaba frecuentemente por el apartamento. Miró el sofá en la sala de estar y se imaginó a Percy, desnudo, acariciándose suavemente mientras le miraba con deseo.

Bajó su vista al libro nuevamente y caminó en dirección a la cocina. Imaginó a Percy cocinando, distraído y a él besándole el cuello para llamar su atención. Suspiró y volvió su atención al libro, pero a cada parte de la casa que llegaba, su imaginación volaba. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, Perce? Pareciera que ya no puedo sacarte de mi mente…" Pero desde que tomara a Percy por primera vez el pelirojo nunca había estado fuera de su mente, cosa que le hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Si su hijo lo viera así tendría un buen par de comentarios burlones y seguramente se los merecía, pero como iban las cosas y como se sentía… la verdad… no le importaría mucho tampoco.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y lo sacó de sus inusuales pensamientos. Sin darle mucha importancia abrió la puerta para entonces darse cuenta que quizás hubiera sido mejor mirar primero por el cristal antes de abrir sin pensarlo.

"Buenas." Musitó luego de que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera como agua en la arena.

"¿Malfoy¿Qué hace aquí?" Gruñó levemente el hombre en la puerta.

"William Weasley." Dijo reconociéndolo al instante. "Si busca a Percy está descansando. Puede esperarle o venir más tarde si le molesta la espera." Le dijo con firmeza y sin ganas de dejarle entrar.

"Preferiría que lo despertara. Obviamente le ha dado la confianza." Masculló Bill y entró al apartamento sin esperar ser invitado cosa que puso a Lucius a la defensiva. El pelirojo, mucho más alto que su hermano y con un aire mucho más salvaje, se adentró hasta la sala. Lucius cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal, siguiéndolo y viendo cómo parecía no poder estarse quieto. Por unos momentos Lucius tuvo la sensación de estar viendo a un fino ejemplar árabe, rojizo, molesto y dispuesto a atacar lo primero que se le pusiera de frente.

Lucius no se hacía esperanzas de poder presentarle un frente adecuado al Weasley que tenía cerca. En primer lugar, no tenía su varita a la mano. Había estado leyendo y en algún momento había dejado su bastón a un lado. Y en segundo lugar, aquel era el mejor experto en maldiciones de toda Inglaterra y tenía el presentimiento que de mucho más que solamente Inglaterra. Aquel era un Weasley de temer y respetar.

Lo observó unos segundos más en silencio. Tenía los largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja, sus ojos castaños centelleaban y tenía una barba rojiza de dos días pero bien cuidada, dándole un aire limpio aunque su ceño estaba fruncido. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó impaciente el hombre.

"Preferiría no tener que despertar a Percy si no es necesario. Es raro que se tome un día libre para hacerlo y lo necesita." El pelirojo se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. Lucius también se recordó que el hombre se había presentado como auror el día en que lo había encontrado en la oficina de Percy cuando tuvo su varita apuntándole directo al pecho. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantó las manos con lentitud.

"Me extraña que mi hermano se tome un día libre… me extraña que esté durmiendo a mitad de día." Se acercó al rubio y lo observó con detenimiento. Lucius aún tenía el libro que había estado intentando leer en la mano. "¿Me permite?" Le dijo el pelirojo extendiendo una mano en dirección al libro. Lucius se lo pasó con lentitud, evitando movimientos bruscos pero con un gesto de molestia claro en sus ojos grises.

"Espero que tenga una buena razón para amenazarme, señor Weasley. Especialmente cuando estoy desarmado, supongo que es algo que no se vería bien en su expediente." El pelirojo miró el título del libro y bajó la varita, dejando caer el volumen sobre uno de los asientos de la sala.

"Tratándose de la seguridad de mi hermano estoy seguro que más de uno entendería." Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado pero sin dejar de tenerlo en su espacio visible ni darle la espalda.

"¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Weasley?" Preguntó el rubio conteniéndose.

"Ya le dije, hablar con mi hermano."

"¿No puede esperar?" Masculló Lucius molesto.

"Dígame algo, señor Malfoy. ¿Es cierto lo que salió en los periódicos¿Qué mi hermano aceptó casarse con usted?" El tono del pelirojo era uno de incredulidad mezclado con cierta cantidad de curioso entrometimiento.

"Así es." Y Lucius se relajó un poco. Comenzaba a entender un poco a aquella familia. Eran… demasiado unidos, demasiado sobre protectores unos de otros. Era algo que seguramente se daría en su propia familia si fuera más grande pero sólo tenía a Draco y ahora a Percy y la criatura, de los cuales se sentía tan sobre protector como los Weasley con los suyos. "No hemos tenido tiempo de avisarle a la familia…"

"Seguro." Le interrumpió el hombre con sarcasmo. Lucius arqueó una ceja impasible.

"¿Lo duda?"

"Pienso que no le interesa nuestra familia en realidad." Lucius arqueó una ceja. Reconocía que había cierto tono retador en aquellas palabras y de repente sonrió. El hombre, al verle sonreír se tensó. Con lentitud Lucius se dirigió a la chimenea. No veía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones al hombre o pasar la engorrosa tarea de ponerlo en su lugar cuando podía dejar que otra persona lo hiciera por él.

Tomando un puñado de polvos flu y llamó. "La Madriguera, con Molly Weasley." Se giró y sonrió más ampliamente al notar un ligero movimiento nervioso en el pelirojo que le observaba. La cabeza de la matrona se asomó a la chimenea y Lucius se acercó un poco. "Molly…"

"Lucius Malfoy¿cómo pudo dejar que nos enteráramos por el periódico?" Exclamó la mujer apenas verlo. Era obvio que estaba indignada pero también parecía querer salir de la chimenea y abrazar al rubio.

"Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero fue algo repentino y aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo en los detalles, pero estoy seguro que Percy querrá pasar por la casa para contarles e invitarles a la celebración del compromiso."

"Más le vale que lo haga." Dijo en un resoplido la mujer para luego sonreír. "¿Dónde está Percy?" Preguntó confundida al notar que el fondo de la habitación le era conocido y reconociendo el apartamento de su hijo aunque apenas en ese mes era que lo había comenzado a ver.

"Percy está durmiendo. Es por eso que decidí llamarle, Molly. Percy se ha tomado un día libre, necesita descansar pero William pareciera…"

"¿William está con usted?" Lucius se apartó y la mujer pudo ver a su hijo mayor quien dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un dragón bola de fuego chino.

"Necesito hablar con Percy, sólo eso." Exclamó el hombre a la defensiva pero la mujer le dio una mirada fulminante cuyo efecto parecía acrecentarse con las llamas alrededor de su cabeza.

"Lo que sea que tengas que decirle, William, puede esperar hasta que Percy termine su siesta, así que haz el favor de esperar, o mejor aún, lo molestas otro día."

"Pero ma…"

"Nada de peros. Si me entero de que has estado molestando a Percy de nuevo…"

"Está bien, está bien, me rindo." Dijo levantando las manos con fastidio. Lucius sonrió.

"Gracias, Molly." Le dijo Lucius mostrándole a la mujer una cara de alivio que el pelirojo a sus espaldas no le creyó ni un segundo. "Lamento haberle molestado sólo para esto." Continuó Lucius en un tono más íntimo haciendo que Bill abriera los ojos incrédulo.

"No es nada, Lucius. Me molestaría más si no estuviera cuidando de Percy. Espero que no necesites llamar nuevamente para controlar a William, pero si tienes que hacerlo…"

"Estoy seguro que no tendré que hacerlo." Comentó Lucius con una sonrisa. "Gracias, Molly."

"Espero verlos pronto en casa, Lucius. Y a ti también, William." La llamarada desapareció de la chimenea y Lucius se volteó hacia el pelirojo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Bill, aún cuando hubiera querido saltarle encima al hombre y borrarle la sonrisa, tenía que admitir que se había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Finalmente se devolvió a la sala.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo." Murmuró entre dientes con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro.

"¿Deseas algo de tomar mientras esperas… William?"

"Odio que me llamen William." Masculló y Lucius lo tomó como un sí.

Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en la sala. Lucius había vuelto a tomar el libro y había conseguido la página que había estado tratando de leer todo el día.

Se sentía… algo nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para admitirlo para sí mismo. Le gustaba pensar que era sólo algo de ansiedad por no poder obtener de inmediato lo que quería y no veía la hora en que Percy despertara para dárselo… en esas mismas palabras.

Por lo menos, el mayor de los Weasley ya no parecía un semental enjaulado. Al pensarlo sacudió la cabeza y masculló algo. Sólo entonces el hombre se dirigió a su persona.

"¿Cómo es que un Weasley puede terminar con un Malfoy?" Preguntó enderezándose de repente. Lucius sintió que se le arrugaba el ceño y levantó la vista mientras bajaba el libro pero el hombre tenía una mirada de franca curiosidad.

"Lo seduje." _Y luego él me sedujo a mí_. "Percy estaba… algo solo cuando nos encontramos. Yo estaba en trámites de divorcio. Hubo una conferencia en la que ambos coincidimos y aquí nos tienes." Para mayor efecto le inyectó toda la suave malicia de la cual era famoso mientras levantaba un poco la barbilla con arrogancia.

"Como si fuera así de sencillo." Musitó el pelirojo con media sonrisa y haciendo casi el mismo gesto. "Percy es el Weasley más estirado, más arrogante y más creído de todo nuestro árbol genealógico. Si no fuera porque confío plenamente en mis padres tendría el atrevimiento de preguntarme de dónde sacó esa forma de ser." Lucius parpadeó confundido antes de caer en cuenta que aparentemente no muchos en la familia sabían del _otro padre_ de Percy. Cuando finalmente recuperó el hilo de la discusión entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo osaba hablar así de _su_ Perce?

"Creo que voy entendiendo la renuencia de Percy por regresar a su núcleo familiar." Le respondió el rubio con veneno. El pelirojo justo estaba por contestarle cuando escucharon la voz de Percy desde la planta alta.

"¿Lucius¿Dónde estás?" Se escuchó a Percy llamar. Los pasos se detuvieron en la escalera y Lucius pudo ver a su pelirojo con sólo una bata encima, semi abierta mostrando una porción demasiado indecente de piel más una encantadora y pícara sonrisa en sus labios al hablarle a Lucius. "¿Por qué estás aquí abajo?" Preguntó en un tono bastante sugerente sin haber visto aún a su hermano. "Pensé que…"

"Percy." Le interrumpió el rubio de inmediato poniéndose en pie con más rapidez de la requerida. "Tienes visita." Percy pudo ver entonces a su hermano y la pequeña sonrisa traviesa que adornaba sus labios se perdió en un pestañear.

"¿Bill, qué haces aquí?" Preguntó anudándose la bata que llevaba suelta con prisa mal disimulada. El mayor de los Weasley arqueó una ceja en dirección a su hermano, mirándole un rato y luego volteándose a ver al rubio a un lado suyo. Era una sensación extraña dentro del pesado silencio mientras Bill Weasley finalmente lograba sumar uno más uno. En un segundo toda la arrogancia del hermano mayor se desvaneció, especialmente cuando notó el estado en el que su hermano acababa de bajar las escaleras. Era más que obvio que estaba desnudo debajo de aquella bata y que de no haber sido por su presencia la escena se habría desarrollado con toda la familiaridad del mundo a pesar de la desnudez. Supo entonces que se estaba entrometiendo en la intimidad de aquellos dos y por más que la palabra le sonara errónea… aquella era la vida de su hermano y no la suya y haría el ridículo nuevamente si no retrocedía de inmediato sobre sus pasos.

"Yo… yo… estaba… un poco preocupado porque no te presentaste a trabajar. Con la noticia y eso… de tu compromiso… y pues pensé… pero creo que… puedo esperar hasta mañana… si es que vas a trabajar mañana, claro…" Percy ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Nunca había escuchado a su hermano decir tantas tonterías juntas. "Señor Malfoy… gracias por el té. Percy, avísame cuando tengas un tiempo. Yo… ya me iba. Gracias por todo de nuevo." El pelirojo salió sin más y Lucius apenas pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Percy todavía sin entender.

"Creo que… lo dejaste sin palabras. Podría ser por haber comprobado sin lugar a dudas que su hermano tiene un amante del calibre de Lucius Malfoy." Ronroneó Lucius acercándose a donde estaba Percy en las escaleras. "O simplemente fue que no fuiste muy rápido para ocultar que estás completamente desnudo bajo esa bata." El profundo rubor de Percy no hizo más que provocarle devorarlo allí mismo pero se contuvo. Aquella era la noche en que sería de su pelirojo, no podía simplemente echar a un lado sus expectativas. "¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó intentando sacar nuevamente aquel aspecto tan nuevo que apenas había presenciado el día anterior.

"Un poco." Susurró el pelirojo y Lucius lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina donde se prepararon algo liviano de comer.

En la breve comida Lucius se dedicó a usar todos y cada uno de los trucos que recordaba de su juventud para provocar al pelirojo, especialmente aquellos donde usaba sus labios sugestivamente mientras comía lo que fuese o bebía. Cuando casi a punto de terminar Lucius le preguntó a Percy si quería algo de postre el pelirojo gruñó feralmente antes de lanzarse sobre su cuerpo y decirle, con un lenguaje corporal muy sugestivo, que lo tendría a él de postre.

Subieron las escaleras entre besos y caricias, incapaces de ver exactamente por donde iban pero sin necesidad de hacerlo tampoco. Lucius, con sus manos dentro de la bata de Percy, buscaba sus pezones ya endurecidos y los acariciaba con destreza mientras el pelirojo se aferraba a sus ropas con una desesperación que comenzaba a bordear en salvaje.

Al llegar a la habitación el rubio se dejó empujar por su amante hacia la cama, disfrutando cada segundo de pasión que le mostraba. "Tienes demasiada ropa." Gruñó Percy cerca de su oído y al momento siguiente comenzaba a quitársela sin demasiados reparos. Lucius se contuvo de quitarle la bata que era lo único que le cubría pues no quería que Percy se distrajera de su papel dominante esa noche. Ah, pero quedarse de brazos cruzados no era tan fácil, menos cuando Percy aún no lo dominaba realmente. Era desesperante.

"Perce." Suspiró con urgencia al sentir su piel expuesta. "Perce." El pelirojo lo fue acorralando en dirección a la cama y Lucius se lo permitió.

"Luce… no sé exactamente qué es lo que estoy haciendo… no tengo experiencia desde este lado." Le susurró el pelirojo entre besos. "Por nada del mundo quisiera lastimarte." Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, pegándolo completamente al suyo y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. "Prométeme que me dirás si algo te…"

"Perce, eres muy tierno." Musitó Lucius haciéndolo un poco para atrás para mirarle a los ojos. "Prometo hacerlo si no lo preguntas cada cinco minutos. Además, tengo suficiente edad para manejar esto. Así que no te vayas a detener por un simple gemidito mío." Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Si necesito que te detengas te lo diré. ¿De acuerdo?" Lucius se abstuvo de mencionar que aquella no era su primera vez, pero casi podría decirse que calificaba como tal. Era su primera vez en mucho tiempo… desde que se casara con Narcisa y además, era su primera vez con alguien en quien confiaba plenamente. Alguien a quien pensaba que hasta podría confiarle su corazón.

Percy le sonrió en respuesta y Lucius le dio un beso en la frente antes de prácticamente dejarse caer sobre la cama en una postura bastante desvergonzada que hubiera hecho sonrojar al más retorcido de los duendes de Gringotts. Percy sintió perder la respiración al ver a Lucius desparramado sensualmente sobre la cama, completamente desnudo y con una orgullosa erección en su nombre. Por un momento pensó en acomodar su rostro entre aquellas invitantes extremidades y disfrutar del placer de tenerle en su boca y escucharle gemir pero luego recordó lo que le había prometido y dudaba que en esos momentos tuviera tiempo para distraerse con otros placeres. No sabía si con sólo intentarlo sería suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo porque por como estaban las cosas entre sus mismas piernas… si se desviaba un poco de su destino corría el riesgo de… correrse antes de lo previsto. Pero Lucius le miraba con anticipación, entre halagado y deseoso. Luego recordó… lo prometido es deuda.

Sin embargo… había algo más que hacer antes de aquello. Lucius vio con curiosidad cómo Percy se acercaba al ropero y abriendo uno de los cajones sacaba una botellita de forma extraña. Luego regresó a la mesita de noche y sacó lo que pudo reconocer como el lubricante que solían usar antes de llegar a la cama.

"¿Y eso es?" Preguntó Lucius. Percy le ofreció la botellita con una leve sonrisa y algo de sonrojo.

"Sería maravilloso, al menos para mi, pero no creo que lo sea para ti. Además no podría, teniendo seis o siete meses, ayudarte en nada si quedaras en estado."

"¿Parte de la habilidad Weasley?"

"Pues… en hombres que no sean Weasley no es infalible, pero sería mejor estar prevenidos en todo caso." Lucius asintió levemente y destapando la botellita bebió su contenido. Con cuidado la dejó sobre la mesita nuevamente y esta vez se recostó sobre la cama, ofreciéndose más completamente.

No se quitó la bata pero se aproximó al rubio y poniéndole una mano en la cadera lo hizo voltear, empujándolo sobre la cama con su cuerpo hasta tenerlo en medio de la cama en sus manos y rodillas. Su mano derecha bajó al sexo de Lucius provocándole un profundo gemido mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo hacía levantar un poco para besarle el cuello.

Lucius sintió el cálido aliento en su piel y la mano con algo de fuerza en su sexo. Sintió el cuerpo de Percy amoldarse al suyo y pegar sus caderas contra su trasero dejándole sentir la erección tras la bata. Dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho antes de que Percy lo tomara por los cabellos y reverenciara con sus labios toda la expansión de su espalda antes de bajar hacia donde ya le había prometido.

Definitivamente los dedos del pelirojo eran hábiles en cuanto a masturbarle se refería. Acariciaron la suave piel de su sexo con firmeza, permitiendo que el pulgar acariciara la punta con aspereza y presionara directamente sobre la pequeña abertura en ella. El placer que le provocaba era tanto que cuando pudo sentir de nuevo los labios de Percy estos iban por su cintura y la mano en sus cabellos comenzaba a empujarlo hacia la cama nuevamente. ¿Realmente su pelirojo pensaba cumplir aquello que le había dicho a cabalidad? Un beso sobre uno de sus glúteos le sugirió que su pelirojo podría ser capaz y el sólo pensarlo lo hizo estremecer.

Aquellos labios lo torturaron, acercándose cada vez más a su supuesto destino para luego alejarse mientras la mano de Percy continuaba masturbándolo sin descanso. La izquierda del pelirojo pasó a su trasero y dejó de masturbarle para acariciarle suavemente y luego separar sus glúteos. Contuvo la respiración por lo que le pareció una eternidad y entonces sintió el fuego líquido de la lengua de Percy rozar aquel anillo de músculos. Gimió y trató de respirar a la vez sin decidirse por lo uno o lo otro. "Perce."

La respuesta fue aquella lengua acariciándole un par de veces a su alrededor antes de hundirse con lentitud. Contuvo el grito pero no pudo evitar arquearse. Las manos lo sujetaron con algo más de fuerza mientras lo mantenían accesible a la boca de Percy. Los minutos luego de eso le parecieron fundirse unos con otros, entre el calor en su interior y sus propios gemidos.

No supo cuándo, pero volvió en si mismo al sentir que aquel calor húmedo penetraba mucho más profundamente. Su interior se contrajo sobre el dedo de Percy haciéndolo gruñir levemente. Sus puños se apretaron sobre las sábanas en un intento por no separarse del pelirojo y permitir que su cuerpo se rebelara contra la intromisión. Su pecho comenzó a jadear profundamente cuando la incomodidad de ser invadido por otro dedo se hizo insoportable. Sentía su cuerpo negarse pero su propia voluntad le hacía empujar contra aquellos dígitos.

El primer grito que se le escapó fue cuando Percy añadió otro dedo. Por Merlín, sí que eran estrechos los Malfoy o aquellos años no habían pasado en vano. No se le podía ocurrir otra cosa mientras gemía y gritaba sin saber si era de dolor o placer. Con todo, no le pidió que se detuviera y le dejó hacer, seguro de que pronto, todos y cada uno de sus gritos y gemidos serían de placer.

Efectivamente, cuando aquellos dedos rozaron levemente cerca de su punto de placer unas electrificantes descargas recorrieron su cuerpo y luego de gritar al primero contacto su cuerpo se fue relajando, pidiendo más de aquel roce.

Según lo había prometido, Percy lo preparó, susurrando palabras en su oído, besándole donde quiera que podía alcanzarle hasta que Lucius no tuvo más remedio que pedirle en voz alta que hiciera el favor de continuar. Un sonido complacido a sus espaldas y algo más firme, caliente y decididamente más delicioso se posó en su entrada. Sólo fue un momento, lo suficiente como para avisarle antes que Percy penetrara en su interior.

Se arqueó con fuerza, su cuerpo tensándose en reflejo a la invasión. Jadeó al sentirse lleno y apretó los labios para no gemir cuando Percy terminó de deslizarse a su interior para entonces quedarse quieto, pegado a su espalda intentando recuperar la respiración. "Te amo."

Lucius sintió el susurro, más que en su cuello o en su piel, en su corazón que pareció detenerse por completo antes de básicamente _echarse a correr_ como un desquiciado en su pecho.

"¿Perce?" Susurró el rubio con temor de asustar al pelirojo o de haber escuchado mal. Sintió que el pelirojo restregaba su rostro contra su espalda levemente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas con lentitud, como si quisiera desvanecer el dolor que pensaba le estaba causando.

"Te amo, Lucius." Y son, en la mente del rubio, las palabras más hermosas, sensuales y eróticas que cualquiera de sus amantes en el pasado hubieran podido susurrarle al oído.

Con cuidado el pelirojo fue empujando su pecho contra la cama y sus manos se movieron de sus caderas hasta sus propios dedos, donde se entrelazaron con urgencia antes de comenzar a moverse nuevamente en el interior de su cuerpo. Esas palabras, tan sencillamente comunes le habían dado un nuevo giro a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Como si fuera el mejor de los sueños, pero más placentero por su realidad, Lucius se dejó tomar enteramente y cuando finalmente Percy se derramó en su interior el rubio iba por su segundo orgasmo.

Gimiendo se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Percy aún en su interior. Luego de unos instantes, cuando finalmente se separaron de aquella intimidad, Lucius se volteó para mirar a su pelirojo. El rostro apaciblemente satisfecho, una leve sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios y los ojos azules mirándole con un sentimiento que muy pocas veces había visto en los ojos de alguien dirigido a su persona.

"Te amo, Perce." Y le besó con suavidad. El pelirojo se abrazó a su cuerpo con un suspiro, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. "Y me parece que es un buen momento para planificar la fiesta de compromiso."

"¿Fiesta de compromiso?"

"Sí. Tu madre estaba… algo alterada porque no le avisamos antes, así que habrá que compensarla. Espero que le gusten las fiestas familiares." Percy dio un leve resoplido de ironía.

"Luce, te olvidas que hablas de los Weasley. Una fiesta familiar no es lo que podrías considerar privada."

"No, no sé cómo es una fiesta familiar Weasley pero estoy ansioso por averiguarlo."

"Luego no digas que no te lo advertí."

"Me considero advertido." Y le volvió a besar con suavidad.

"Podríamos dejar la planificación para mañana… estoy agotado."

"Es la mejor sugerencia que me han dado en mucho tiempo. Descansa."

* * *

Gracias por leer 


	11. Capítulo 11

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

N/A: Advertencia... lemon.

* * *

Harry se acercó por el ya conocido pasillo. Hacía ya un mes que tenían a Narcisa internada y su salud seguía igual. Esta vez iba solo. Draco no había podido salir del Instituto a tiempo y no podía hasta una hora más tarde. Por eso le había pedido a Harry que se adelantara y le hiciera compañía a su madre, no quería dejarla sola si no era necesario. 

El moreno había accedido con gusto. Con el transcurso del tiempo había descubierto que Narcisa Black era mucho más agradable de lo que alguna vez le hubiera podido parecer antes. La rubia de fríos ojos era tan viva y apasionada como cualquier Black que se respetara y eso le traía gratos recuerdos de su padrino, Sirius. Además, Narcisa había sido lo suficientemente amable como para contarle de las travesuras de sus primos, Sirius y Regulus cuando de pequeños jugaban con ella y con su hermana, Bella.

Llevaba un ramo de hermosas magnolias, la flor preferida de Narcisa según le había comentado una vez Draco. También llevaba algunos dulces, los más finos que había podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo. No quería llegar con las manos vacías, menos cuando sabía que Narcisa siempre esperaba que su Draco le llevara algunos antojos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación la encontró dormida por lo que arregló las flores con habilidad en uno de los jarrones vacíos.

"¿Dray?" Susurró la mujer cuando sintió que había alguien más en la habitación.

"Lo siento… Narcisa. Dray tardará un poco más hoy. Tiene unos exámenes que terminar antes de poder salir. Pero mientras esperamos a que llegue, te traje estos. Espero que te gusten." Dijo el moreno al tiempo que le presentaba una primorosa cajita. La rubia la tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Harry se sentó a su lado. Sin saberlo, a Narcisa se le resbaló lo que tenía en la mano y el moreno, al escucharlo, le hizo el favor de recogerlo. Lo tomó curioso luego de escucharlo sonar contra el suelo como una canica.

Al ver lo que realmente tenía en la mano Harry se quedó pensativo. Le parecía haber visto ese pendiente en algún lugar.

"¿Harry?" Narcisa le observaba curiosa al notar su mirada fija en el objeto, un pendiente en forma de colmillo. Era el pendiente que había encontrado en la habitación aquella donde había amanecido sin memoria de lo que había hecho durante la noche y que había terminado con ella embarazada. Seguramente la había arrancado de la oreja de su compañero por una noche pues el alfiler de la misma tenía algo de sangre seca. Su esperanza al conservarlo había sido el poder identificar de alguna forma al hombre pero sus esfuerzos habían quedado en nada y ahora, confinada al hospital, menos podía buscar. Lo había limpiado y lo había puesto en una cadenilla que generalmente guardaba bajo su vestido pero algunas veces, por alguna razón que no entendía, el objeto le brindaba consuelo con sólo tenerlo en la mano.

"¿Dónde consiguió este pendiente, Narcisa?" Preguntó mientras lo balanceaba del delicado cordón. "Parece un diente de dragón." Musitó para sí mismo. Narcisa extendió la mano y lo tomó mientras lo miraba como si el pendiente pudiera hablar y revelarle su más profundo secreto.

"Es... un recuerdo perdido." Estuvo un rato en silencio antes de poner el pendiente a un lado sobre la cama y abrir la cajita que el joven le había traído. Tomó uno de los dulces y sonrió al probarlo. "Gracias, están deliciosos."

La rubia disfrutó en silencio el dulce mientras Harry, en un silencio confortable, la observaba. Al final, la mujer le pasó la cajita al joven para que la guardara a un lado. "¿Harry, alguna vez has ido de compras para un bebé?" Musitó Narcisa mirándole con una sonrisa incierta. Harry negó compulsivamente.

"No, la verdad… nunca podría imaginarme qué cosas comprar para un bebé. Una cuna, biberones, ropa… ¡pañales!"

"Sí, todo eso. También hay que comprar baberos, paños, cobijas, zapatitos, toallas, juguetes, cepillo de cerdas muy suaves… son muchas cosas." Harry le devolvió una mirada entre confundida y alerta.

"Supongo que habrá que hacer una lista."

"Así es. Una larga lista." La mujer sonrió un poco soñadora. "Recuerdo que cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Draco lo primero que hice fue arrastrar a Lucius a las más finas tiendas parisinas. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser un varón, aún cuando él dijera que su primer hijo sería varón, no le creí demasiado en ese momento pero recuerdo que todo lo que me interesaba era para niño." Harry sonrió al escucharla. "Así que llegamos a la casa con ropa de niño y un tren de felpa, para ponerlo en la cuna."

"¿Pero cómo pudo saber que sería un niño?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Instinto. Las madres sabemos de eso." Respondió la rubia levantando un poco la barbilla pero con una amena sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Y ahora?" Susurró Harry, maravillándose al pensar en el posible milagro.

"Ahora…" La mujer cerró los ojos, como si imaginara y Harry casi pudo hacerse a la idea de una Narcisa, con sus cinco meses de embarazo, elegantemente vestida con un hermoso vestido, guantes y una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, visitando una por una todas las tiendas parisinas buscando todos aquellos detalles que llenarían el cuarto de su bebé. "Creo que estoy interesada en encajes y volantes. Nubes rosadas y mariposas."

"Entonces… es una niña." Musitó maravillado.

"Eso parece." Harry se sintió extrañamente emocionado. Era la primera vez que estaba tan de cerca de una embarazada. Si bien había estado cerca de Ron en su momento, el pelirojo nunca le había dicho nada y había ocultado su estado negándoles a sus amigos la posibilidad de ayudarle o encariñarse con la criatura desde ese tiempo. En eso Narcisa se quejó levemente. Harry la miró asustado pero la mujer sonrió. "¿Quieres sentirla? Está moviéndose." Susurró Narcisa y Harry asintió de inmediato.

Narcisa le tomó la mano y la puso encima de donde su ya prominente barriga le decía que estaba su hija. El moreno abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La puerta se abrió en esos momentos y un Draco algo falto de aire entró sin avisar. "¡Dray¡Se está moviendo!" El rubio se acercó de inmediato mientras se quitaba a prisa la elegante túnica de viaje que aún traía puesta y los guantes. Se acomodó al lado de su madre y Harry guió su mano hasta donde había sentido a la criatura moverse la última vez. Unos segundos después Draco sonreía como un desquiciado. Se inclinó y besó el vientre de su madre con ternura antes de acomodar su oído sobre ella.

"¿Dray, bebé, qué haces?" Preguntó su madre.

"Estoy esperando una respuesta." Harry dejó escapar una risita alegre mientras Narcisa arrugaba el ceño. "Secreto de hermanos." Volvió a decir y esta vez Narcisa también se echó a reír junto con Harry.

* * *

La casa de Molly Weasley rebosaba a más no poder. No había lugar en el interior que no estuviera ocupado. Una larga mesa estaba puesta en el patio trasero, cubierta convenientemente y preparada con más comida de lo que Lucius jamás había visto. Dos mujeres pelirojas que el rubio nunca había visto antes junto con Molly iban y venían en la cocina con una habilidad que no hacía más que impresionarlo. 

Los temibles pelirojos... como le había apodado a la familia, hacían que sus cabellos y los de su hijo parecieran menos llamativos de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Al principio había levantado la barbilla con molestia por el detalle, pero una sonrisa de su prometido y si había leído bien los ojos azules, la promesa de compensarlo más tarde, le había hecho olvidar el supuesto agravio.

Sentados a la mesa como estaban y habiendo ya anunciado el propósito de la fiesta, todos parecían estar más preocupados por celebrar que porque un Weasley se estuviera comprometiendo con un Malfoy. Eso al parecer no era ningún problema. Había visto a Ronald y a Blaise. El pequeño Michael jugaba con sus tíos y demás familia. Su hijo y su novio también estaban presentes, invitados tanto como por el evento como por la relación que ahora tenían. Los pelirojos parecía que habían adoptado a Draco en la familia no sólo por ser novio de Harry sino por la estrecha amistad que tenía con el padre de Michael.

A su lado, Percy, aunque con un poco de timidez, conversaba con sus hermanos que sentados frente suyo, le molestaban. Eran los gemelos Weasley. Aquellas terribles criaturas que habían abandonado Hogwarts en una ya legendaria forma y habían de alguna forma fundado un negocio que actualmente era muy lucrativo.

Lo que le sorprendía de todo aquello era que su amigo y padrino de Draco hubiera aceptado su invitación. Algo acerca de compensar por la desventaja numérica que dos malfoy contra tantos Weasley representaba. Claro que Lucius le había dicho a Severus en broma que un Malfoy valía por más de un Weasley pero sabía que i su Weasley /i valía por todos.

Por esa razón, Severus estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo. Molly había ignorado todos y cada uno de sus intentos por rechazar sus amabilidades y aunque había tocado mucho su comida, no significaba que no hubiera disfrutado de ella. Severus simplemente no era de mucho comer.

"Percy." Susurró uno de los gemelos tapándose un poco la boca con la mano, evidenciando así que se secreteaba con su hermano. Percy volteó los ojos pero se inclinó un poco hacia él. Si era Fred o George, no podía diferenciar cuál de los dos, habían crecido demasiado. "¿Es cierto que tú y Malfoy...?" Hizo un movimiento sugestivo con los ojos y el otro hermano le dio una mirada pícara, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que preguntaba su gemelo. Percy enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. El que había preguntado le dio un codazo a su hermano quien sonrió más ampliamente.

"Yo creo que sí, hermano. ¿Recuerdas alguna vez haber visto a Percy con las orejas tan rojas?" Ambos recibieron un buen golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Charlie que en esos momentos llegaba a la mesa.

"Dejen de estar molestando a su hermano. Si mamá se entera…"

"Siempre ha sido un misterio para mí cómo es que Molly puede controlarlos a todos desde la distancia." Murmuró Severus en dirección de Lucius con una sonrisa en su voz más que en sus labios.

"Es una habilidad impresionante... te lo aseguro." Contestó Lucius con liviana afabilidad. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando alguien puso un vaso frente a sí con algo de fuerza.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Charlie Weasley que sonreía abiertamente. "Señor Malfoy¿me acepta un trago de bienvenida a la familia?" Exclamó el pelirojo sin pena ninguna y Lucius tomó el vaso ofrecido sin pensarlo demasiado. "Me alegra mucho que mi hermanito finalmente recapacitara, aún cuando sea bajo estas circunstancias." Charlie se fue sentando a un lado de los gemelos. "No digo que no sea interesante tener otro Malfoy en la familia porque Draco es como de la familia pero tenía que suceder de esta forma para que el testarudo de mi hermano se acordara de nosotros. Se le puede llevar agua al dragón... pero si este no quiere beber..."

Justo en esos momentos Lucius se llevó el trago a la boca y sus ojos casi se cruzaron. "¿Leche?" Exclamó haciendo un extraño puchero. Charlie y los gemelos levantaron sus vasos sonriendo con malicia y el primero exclamó un brindis que Severus no pudo entender.

"¡Por los viejos tiempos!" Lucius enrojeció y los tres hermanos, muy a pesar de los gritos de Percy, estallaron en carcajadas y risas.

Harry estaba en la cocina de la casa, o más bien, observando cómo las pelirojas tías de los Weasley preparaban con admirable rapidez la comida.

"¿Harry, qué haces aquí adentro? Te estás perdiendo la diversión. Estamos organizando un partido de quidditch¿quieres entrar?"

"Seguro, Bill." Respondió Harry. "¿Quién será el otro buscador?"

"¿Cómo sabes que serás el buscador? No eres el único buscador que tenemos." Exclamó Bill de buen ánimo ya camino del patio trasero donde se veía a los chicos probar sus escobas.

"No soy el único, pero soy el mejor." Exclamó en respuesta el moreno sabiendo que en la familia Weasley había un par de buscadores.

"Lamento diferir." Musitó Draco con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry se detuviera en seco para luego darle una sonrisa retadora.

"¿En serio? Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que soy el mejor." Respondió Harry cuadrándose frente a Draco en una postura que quería ser amenazante y que le recordaba sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

"En la escuela, tal vez. Pero olvidas que hemos... cambiado." Draco sonrió de medio lado y Bill no pudo menos que imitarle. Ron se acercó con un bate en la mano.

"¿Oigan, van a jugar o no?" El pelirojo les dio una sonrisa y Draco y Harry tragaron en seco, especialmente por la forma en que movía el bate y porque bajo la camisa que llevaba se marcaban más que claramente sus músculos. Si Draco no estuviera con Harry… y Ron no estuviera con Blaise… a Harry las neuronas simplemente le hicieron corto circuito. "¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó al verlos echar suerte con piedra, papel y tijera. Harry le respondió.

"No pienso estar en el equipo perdedor pero tampoco quiero recibir un golpe tuyo." Musitó Harry intentando cubrir su desliz y evidentemente el de Draco. Ron se echó a reír, incapaz de imaginar que sus amigos lo que realmente estaban haciendo era echar suertes para ver a quién le tocaba hacerle contra a Ron y así poder tocarle mínimo una vez sin que existieran represalias de por medio.

"Ya, no se hagan los mojigatos, no habrá buscadores, ya saben las reglas. Esto es entre todos, nada de escaparse por ahí diciendo que andan buscando la snitch." Exclamó agarrándolos de los cuellos. "Además deberían temerle a Bill o a Charlie, especialmente a Charlie. Recuerden que trabaja con dragones. Yo prometo no golpearlos demasiado."

La tarde continuó placenteramente. Los chicos jugando y Lucius agradecido de haber sido dejado en paz por un rato de los temibles gemelos. Molly se había asegurado ya de que ambos estuvieran cómodos y Percy, levemente recostado de su pecho en el asiento, parecía dormitar. Últimamente estaba más somnoliento. Lucius no recordaba que Narcisa hubiera estado tan cansada en esos meses pero quizás el tiempo había borrado sus recuerdos de esa época.

"Aquí vienen de nuevo." Le advirtió Severus al notar que el partido de quidditch se terminaba y los gemelos Weasley regresaban a la mesa como si en ella se estuvieran repartiendo regalos. Lucius arqueó una ceja, Percy no se movió demasiado. Los gemelos llegaron jadeantes, con aquellas sonrisas que de inocentes no tenían un pelo. Sus cabellos largos hasta el cuello, algo revueltos por el viento y felizmente jadeantes. Uno de ellos se tiró sobre la silla mientras el otro se sentaba de lado en el borde de la mesa observando a Percy.

"Señor Malfoy, tal parece que nuestro hermanito ya está cansado. ¿Por qué no lo lleva a su antigua habitación? Seguro le apetece dormir un poco."

"Sí, ma no le perdonaría que lo obligara a soportar todo este ajetreo." Comentó el otro gemelo con inocencia mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa y hacía todo un teatro de simpatía a favor de su hermano.

"¿Percy, te gustaría descansar un poco?" Susurró Lucius en su oído y el pelirojo asintió. Con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse y disculpándose con Severus se alejó camino a la casa. Molly muy amablemente le indicó dónde se hallaba el antiguo cuarto de Percy y hacia él se dirigió.

Desde allá se podía escuchar aún la risa de los invitados y se podía ver el mar de cabezas pelirojas que componían el clan Weasley moviéndose imparables por todo el lugar. Suspiró al hallarse a solas con su pelirojo. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Murmuró cerca de su oído con ternura mientras lo llevaba a la cama que había allí.

"Cansado y agotado. Siento que en cualquier momento me iré de boca al suelo." Lucius le desabrochó la capa que escondía su embarazo y le acarició el vientre levemente abultado con suavidad haciendo que Percy gimiera por lo bajo y cerrara los ojos.

Lo bajó a la cama y lo hizo recostarse de lado, apoyando la peliroja cabeza en su regazo sobre una de las almohadas mientras su otra mano continuaba las suaves caricias. "Eso se siente tan bien, Luce." Ronroneó Percy estirándose y permitiendo que Lucius continuara con sus caricias.

Lucius agradeció que nadie los molestara en todo aquel tiempo aún cuando la noche se acercaba con rapidez y la mayoría de los invitados ya se había retirado. Percy dormía tranquilamente en su regazo mientras él meditaba los eventos del día. El único que lo interrumpió fue Severus mismo.

"¿Severus?" Inquirió Lucius al verlo entrar con algo de prisa a la habitación y cerrar la puerta de inmediato a sus espaldas. "¿Algún problema?"

"Sí. Pero no es un problema... es un i doble /i problema. Parece que tendré que retirarme por el día de hoy, Lucius. No pienso seguir siendo el blanco de la atención de esos dos..." Severus dio un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. "Prefiero una de las reuniones del Lord." Lucius dejó escapar una corta risa.

"Nunca pensé que un par de mocosos te haría poner pies en polvorosa, Sev. Si de intimidar se trata, eres un maestro, no al revés."

"El problema con ese par es que están mal de la cabeza. No puedes intimidar a quien tiene desórdenes mentales. Cada vez que lo intento me miran como si..." Lucius arqueó una ceja intentando descifrar la expresión de Severus porque era imposible que aquello que le enrojecía las mejillas a su amigo fuera un sonrojo.

"¿Te miran cómo?"

"Como... como..." Severus gruñó y Percy se removió levemente sobre el regazo de Lucius. El rubio le hizo señas para que bajara la voz. "Lo siento, Lucius." Dejando la puerta se acercó y pudo ver el avanzado estado en el que estaba el pelirojo. "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" Susurró intrigado.

"Cuatro meses a lo sumo. Pero Molly piensa que podría adelantarse de la misma forma en que Ronald se adelantó."

"Aún viéndolo me es difícil creerlo."

"Percy me aseguró que todos los varones en la familia tienen esta habilidad."

"¿Todos?" Lucius asintió con media sonrisa.

"Imagina lo que pasaría si los tormentos gemelos..." Severus levantó una mano para hacerlo callar.

"No necesito ese tipo de imágenes, Lucius."

"Cuando Draco me habló de Ronald Weasley, no pude menos que sentir una enorme curiosidad. ¿Imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido esa información antes de casarme con Narcisa?"

"En vez de una docena de Weasley tendríamos una docena de Malfoy con cabellos rojos. Un prospecto nada envidiable."

"Arthur no era mi tipo." Severus no pudo menos que arquear una ceja incrédulo. Si mal no recordaba, Arthur no había sido un joven nada despreciable. Pero había pertenecido a la época de Lucius y no a la suya. "Lo que quiero decir es... que me habría ahorrado algunas penurias y no sólo yo, Narcisa también. Pero eso es algo que ya no se puede cambiar y no me arrepiento de Draco."

"Es un alivio escucharlo."

"Luego me encontré a Percy... y recordé sus palabras. Admito que en un principio, más que nada era curiosidad." Acarició con ternura los cabellos del pelirojo en su regazo antes de susurrar. "Pero yo lo vi concebir. Sev, yo lo vi y desde entonces..."

"Ya. Ahórrame el drama." Musitó Severus con su usual desdén haciendo que Lucius sonriera. "Indudablemente has perdido gran parte de tu razonamiento."

"¿Y qué si lo he perdido? Estoy mejor sin él." Severus sacudió la cabeza dejándole saber que ya no tenía remedio.

"Tal vez... viejo amigo. Tal vez. Me despediré de Molly¿quieres que le pida algo para ti? Llevan mucho tiempo aquí escondidos." Lucius negó.

"No, estoy bien, creo que comí todo lo que podía comer en una vida hace un rato y no creo que Percy vaya a despertar aún. Gracias por acompañarme, Severus."

"La próxima vez... invítame a una relajante y real sesión de tortura en cualquiera de tus mazmorras. Una fiesta con los Weasley no es algo que mis nervios puedan soportar por mucho tiempo."

"Pues aún te queda otra fiesta." Musitó Lucius con media sonrisa. "Y espero que seas el padrino de nuestro pequeño."

"¿No fue suficiente tormento con Draco?"

"Sé que estás encantado, Severus."

"Claro... te veré más tarde."

"Bill... ¿acaso no tenías un pendiente?" Preguntó Harry cuando ya, a la hora de la cena estaban todos excepto Lucius y Percy a la mesa. El pelirojo que estaba sentado a su lado se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que lo perdí en una pelea. El maldito que lo hizo me lo tuvo que haber arrancado." Gruñó levemente. "Lo peor es que tenía uno de mis mejores hechizos de protección en ese pendiente." Suspiró levemente. "El muy bastardo debe estar pensando ahora que ha tenido mucha suerte."

"¿Le pusiste un hechizo de protección a tu pendiente?"

"Claro, Harry. Cuando se tiene un trabajo como el nuestro... uno que otro artículo con hechizos de protección adicionales puede ser la diferencia entre estar maldito por un mes o ser un maldito suertudo." Harry sonrió.

"¿Si lo vieras lo reconocerías?"

"Reconocería el pendiente. Además, tiene mis iniciales en la base del colmillo pero están cubiertas por el metal en el cual está engarzado. Claro que quien lo tenga no podría verlas a menos tuviera el cuidado de separar el colmillo de su moldura. Pero dudo que reconozca las iniciales. WW, parece más un dibujo de colmillos que unas iniciales."

"Sí... seguramente no darían con ellas en primer lugar."

"Perce..." Susurró Lucius a su adormilado acompañante.

"¿Ummhh?"

"Te llevaré a tu habitación. Estás agotado."

"Sí, pero fue una fiesta magnifica. Gracias, Luce."

"Las gracias se las tienes que dar a tu madre. Ella fue quien se encargó de todo." Percy sonrió mientras Lucius le ayudaba escaleras arriba.

"Quiere acompañarme a comprar las cosas de la boda." Lucius le quitó la túnica que ocultaba su embarazo tan pronto estuvieron en la habitación y acarició el vientre de Percy con suavidad haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

"Definitivamente tienes un arte para esto..." Ronroneó el pelirojo al sentir las caricias.

"Vamos, mejor acuéstate o te quedarás dormido de pie." Percy obedeció y se movió en dirección a la cama mientras Lucius continuaba desvistiéndole. Era ya una costumbre del rubio, desvestirlo y volverlo a vestir. Si bien en un principio esto le había deprimido ahora pensaba que era la mejor forma de mimarlo que a Lucius se le hubiera ocurrido. Sonrió levemente al sentir las manos masajeando también sus hombros. ¿A dónde había ido a parar el hombre aquel que lo había amenazado con quitarle a su niño? Pero no se quejaba, estaba feliz de que aquel hombre hubiera desaparecido y en su lugar le dejara a ese Lucius tan atento y cariñoso.

"Me siento tan cansado." Musitó quejándose para su propio beneficio. Lucius sonrió terminando de desnudarlo y guiándolo a una cómoda posición para luego él mismo desvestirse y meterse a la cama. Acarició el vientre de Percy mientras la espalda del pelirojo contra su propio pecho y hundió su rostro en el espacio que se formaba en el cuello de Percy.

"Tu madre estuvo hablándome." Le dijo en un susurro.

"Mhh…" Ronroneó sintiendo que tocaba el paraíso sólo con sentir los labios de Lucius en su cuello.

"Ella piensa que dado el historial de tu padre y tu hermano podría ser posible que dieras a luz antes de lo esperado."

"¿Antes?" Preguntó Percy algo sorprendido, pero Lucius tenía razón. Su hermano había dado a luz a los seis meses y él mismo había sido seismesino.

"Sí. Probablemente a los seis meses, es lo que imagina. Está preocupada por ti y no quiere que pases por lo mismo que tu hermano que se vio muy mal en ese momento."

"Iré al medimago…" Musitó con lentitud sin querer realmente pensar en lo que eso significaría pero Lucius se le adelantó y sacó el tema con firmeza.

"No, ya es tiempo de que pidas ese descanso en el trabajo. Hablaré con Fudge."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, Perce. Lo prometiste. Ya es tiempo y lo sabes." Insistió Lucius abrazándole fuerte contra su pecho. Percy dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, no le iba a servir de nada discutir con Lucius, menos cuando sus manos continuaban rozando la piel de su vientre de aquella forma tan deliciosa. Intentó mantener su mente alerta aunque era difícil en esos momentos.

"Está bien… ¿pero qué harás tú¿Serás mi niñera por dos meses más?"

"Un mes aquí… uno en la mansión… luego de la boda. Tu madre tiene razón y no voy a dejar la boda para más tarde y arriesgarme." Lucius hablaba tan normalmente que todo parecía ser un hecho.

"¿Arriesgarte?" Preguntó confundido.

"Sí, a que pienses que puedes estar sin mi y cuidar al niño sin su padre…" la voz de Lucius ocultaba un tono juguetón y Percy sonrió.

"Oye, ya te dije que sí."

"Pero eres muy independiente, Perce. No voy a arriesgarme. Un mes es mucho tiempo para no tenerte en mi casa, en mi cama…"

"¿Entonces iremos a vivir a tu casa finalmente? Pensé que serías tú el que se mudaría conmigo." Musitó Percy con una sonrisa más amplia.

"Si eso es lo que quieres…" Ronroneó Lucius mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

"¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo en vez de vivir en la mansión?"

"Viviré donde estés y eso es lo que importa. La mansión no es nada, menos si te hace infeliz. No quiero que vuelvas a estar triste, Perce." Susurró Lucius esta vez con toda seriedad y algo de deseos en su voz. El deseo de que Percy jamás se alejara de él.

"Luce…" Le dijo Percy en un tono que bordeaba en regaño y sorpresa. "Te amo."

"También te amo, Perce. Ahora descansa. Mañana hablaremos de lo que tú quieras." Una vez más, Lucius utilizó su habilidad para hacerle perder la razón a Percy y pronto, ambos estuvieron profundamente dormidos.

"¿Amor?" Preguntó Draco preocupado cuando finalmente estuvieron de regreso en sus habitaciones en el Instituto de Aurores. En el semestre siguiente de haberse demostrado sus sentimientos por primera vez, Harry y Draco habían obtenido habitación una al lado de la otra. Si bien se habían tomado en serio sus estudios hasta el momento, siempre que tenían algo de tiempo libre lo pasaban juntos o acompañando a Narcisa en el hospital. "Estás extraño desde que salimos de casa de Molly." Comentó al tiempo que entraba a la habitación de Harry y se dejaba caer en la cama. Había notado a Harry pensativo en algún momento al finalizar la fiesta. Demasiado callado para su gusto y demasiado distraído.

"Es… algo de lo cual no estoy seguro aún. ¿Te ha dicho alguna vez Narcisa quién es el padre de su bebé?" Preguntó Harry en un tímido susurro acercándose a Draco. El rubio negó.

"No, madre nunca me ha comentado nada al respecto." Respondió Draco sin saber a dónde iba con aquella observación.

"¿No crees que es… extraño?" Susurró Harry.

"Es su privacidad." Respondió Draco de inmediato.

"Sé que es algo personal… pero Narcisa no parece el tipo de mujer que le ocultaría eso a su hijo. No tendría sentido menos cuando es algo que podría ser usado en contra de su bebé."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No creo que tu madre quisiera haber quedado embarazada. Ella sabía el riesgo."

"¿Te lo comentó?" Exclamó Draco sorprendido de que su madre le hubiera confesado tan particular situación, pero en el fondo no debía sorprenderse demasiado. Harry se había ganado la confianza de su madre en menos tiempo del que él mismo esperaba.

"Sí. Me lo dijo. Pero nunca, ni por casualidad, me ha mencionado nada del padre de su bebé, ni siquiera me ha insinuado un dato."

"A mí tampoco."

"¿Crees que sepa la identidad del padre?" Susurró tímidamente pero de forma insistente el moreno.

"¿Qué intentas decirme?" Preguntó Draco enojado, demasiado confundido por no saber aún a dónde se dirigía su novio con tantas preguntas.

"Oye, amor, no lo tomes así que eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Me preocupa tu madre, eso es todo." Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Harry abrazado de Draco, acariciando los rubios cabellos. "Creo que… tengo una pista con respecto al padre pero… tengo que confirmarla con tu madre. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?" La verde mirada del moreno se detuvo penetrante y firme en la de Draco. En esos momentos supo que Harry se traía algo entre manos, que probablemente estaba tras la pista correcta y que al final… tendría que estar cerca para cuando la verdad saliera a relucir, le gustara o no lo que saliera a flote.

"Sólo si ella está interesada en dejártelo saber." Harry asintió y le dio un beso en la frente. Draco suspiró. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, cachorro? Eres demasiado veloz para mí, no sé cómo podré alcanzarte." Susurró y Harry le sonrió.

Al final, se besaron con ternura y permanecieron abrazados por el tiempo que pudieron antes de separarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Percy sostuvo la túnica por unos momentos a la altura de sus ojos y la volvió a poner sobre la mesa.

"¿No te agrada?" Preguntó Lucius acercándose.

"El color. Tal vez en un tono menos llamativo."

"¿No te gusta el blanco?"

"Los muggles se casan de blanco. Nosotros somos magos y yo no estoy acostumbrado a esos colores."

"¿Qué te parece este color entonces?" Preguntó Lucius mostrándole una túnica de color malva oscuro. Percy tomó la túnica y la observó un buen rato un poco más satisfecho. El color no le hacía ver extraño con su cabello. "Veo que te agrada. Todas las demás las has soltado de inmediato."

"Sí, me agrada, pero el corte no."

"Madame Malkin hará las túnicas a nuestro gusto, no tienes que preocuparte del corte. Será perfecto."

"Mi madre va a estar histérica cuando sepa que ya comenzamos a comprar las cosas de la boda y no le avisamos."

"Sí, Molly estará algo enfadada pero sería más fácil si finalmente dejaras el trabajo. Ya todos saben que estamos comprometidos."

"Ya hablamos de eso. No quiero quedarme en la casa tanto tiempo."

"Eres muy terco."

"Es lo que te gusta de mí."

Terminaron de discutir los detalles con Madame Malkin y se dispusieron a regresar al Ministerio. Allí, un sonriente ministro los recibió con entusiasmo.

"Buenas tardes, Ministro Fudge." Saludó Lucius con su usual elegancia.

"Señor Malfoy, qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

"De hecho, hay algo que necesito hablarle. Es acerca de Percy. Le he estado pidiendo que se tome un descanso del trabajo, para poder planificar con más calma algunos detalles de nuestro compromiso pero me ha sido muy difícil convencerlo."

"Lucius." Exclamó Percy con un tono de reproche.

"Pero es cierto. No hemos tenido tiempo para ajustar los detalles de la boda y apenas queda un mes."

"¿Un mes? No sabía que los planes fueran para tan pronto." Exclamó Cornelius con una mano en los bigotes. "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Percy?" Lucius volvió a interrumpir al pelirojo.

"Es que no hemos tenido tiempo de encargar las invitaciones como es debido."

"No se hable más, señor Lucius. Percy podrá comenzar su descanso de inmediato."

"Pero señor Fudge¿quién se hará cargo…?"

"No digas más, Percy. Será algo difícil para mí pero deberé acostumbrarme. Eres el mejor asistente que haya tenido pero por eso mismo, déjame agradecerte tu esfuerzo con esto." Percy, luego de la mirada que Lucius le dio, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el ofrecimiento y al terminar la conversación, se dirigió a su oficina para, según él, dejar sus papeles en orden. Lucius se ofreció a acompañarle.

Al entrar se desabrochó la túnica y suspiró aliviado. La ropa comenzaba a incomodarle aún cuando utilizaba la túnica que Ron le había regalado. Era como si lo asfixiara. Había muchas otras manías que había ido adquiriendo poco a poco pero ninguna tan molesta como esa.

Mientras colocaba los papeles de su escritorio en orden recibió una llamada a la puerta que Lucius atendió.

"William." Saludó Lucius haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. El hermano mayor de Percy entró con el ceño fruncido.

"Bill… ¿sucede algo?"

"No, nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo pasaba a saludarte pero veo que estás algo ocupado." El mayor de los Weasley, luego de la fiesta de compromiso, se había dedicado a visitar a su hermano en la oficina, primero alegando que pasaba a buscar información acerca de maldiciones y luego simplemente quedándose a charlar un rato con su hermano. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se tropezaba con Lucius en la oficina.

Percy le hizo señas con la mano para que se quedara. "Sólo pongo en orden mis papeles, hoy comienzo mis vacaciones."

"¿Te sientes bien? No has tomado vacaciones desde que comenzaste a trabajar como asistente de Fudge."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Percy con sospecha.

"¿Crees que enterraría a un miembro de mi familia sólo porque es un terco, testarudo, estirado que niega a sus hermanos? Nah, hace falta más que eso." Percy le dio una mirada de reproche mientras que Lucius parecía querer asesinarlo con sus ojos grises.

"Gracias por el cumplido." Musitó con sarcasmo mientras continuaba arreglando sus cosas. Lucius por su parte le observó de arriba abajo, desde la coleta de rojos cabellos hasta la punta de las botas de cuero de dragón. El sol había tostado la piel de aquel Weasley y le había regalado un par de tostadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Tal y como había pensado aquel día cuando lo tuvo en el apartamento de Percy, aquel era un magnifico ejemplar. Un pequeño detalle era lo único que manchaba la imagen. El lóbulo izquierdo estaba rasgado con una herida que parecía reciente, como si hubiera estado utilizando algún pendiente y lo hubiera perdido.

"¿Reciente?" Preguntó Lucius señalando la oreja del hombre. Bill se llevó la mano por instinto al lóbulo y arrugó el rostro.

"Tiene varios meses, pero no ha sanado del todo."

"¿Aún?"

"Intenté que me lo curaran pero no pareciera querer unir. Creo que no podré utilizar otro pendiente en ella."

"No me contaste cómo lo perdiste." Musitó Percy entre atento y ocupado.

"Una noche de pasión… es lo más probable." Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y le dio una sonrisa.

"¿Otro de tus amigos?" Bill se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez."

"Supongo que fuiste precavido."

"Siempre soy precavido y aunque no lo hubiera sido… siempre soy el que hace el trabajo." Comentó en un tono satisfecho.

"Puede ahorrarme sus detalles íntimos, William." Masculló Lucius con disgusto.

"Cuando deje de llamarme William y me evite el ver a mi hermano sólo en bata de dormir."

"¡Bill!" Exclamó Percy profundamente sonrojado. "Creo que… puedo terminar de organizarlo todo mañana."

"¿Vas para el apartamento?" Preguntó Bill con un interés que a Lucius le parecía entrometimiento.

"Pensaba convencer a Percy de ir y tomarnos algo." Comentó el rubio tomando su bastón mientras Percy se ajustaba nuevamente la túnica.

"Si no les molesta, los acompañaré. Tengo media hora más antes de regresar al banco." Lucius gruñó su descontento y Percy rodó los ojos. Tal parecía que Bill le había agarrado el gusto a mortificar a Lucius.

* * *

Draco entró a la habitación de su madre seguido de su moreno novio. Harry sabía que la mujer no le negaría el pendiente para revisarlo, sólo tenía que hacer que Draco saliera de la habitación para preguntarle.

Ya habían quedado de acuerdo en ello, especialmente porque Draco sabía lo orgullosa que era su madre y ese era un asunto demasiado delicado.

Por alguna razón que él consideraba afortunada, su madre confiaba en Harry. Tal vez más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado pero confiaba. De cierta forma, el que ambos, su padre y su madre aceptaran a Harry era algo que jamás había soñado antes. Pero sus padres ya le habían sorprendido no sólo con aquella aceptación. El hecho de haberse separado de pronto los hacía más accesibles a ambos.

Draco, como todo hijo, pensaba que en el fondo, sus progenitores no eran malas personas. ¿Cómo podían serlo cuando eran tan buenos con él? Pero tenía que admitir que separados eran mejores padres que lo que habían sido casados el uno con el otro. Irónico, pero funcional desde su punto de vista.

El problema era la forma en que su madre había intentado desquitar su ira inicial. Haber vivido como una Malfoy por más de veinte años dejaba grabado a fuego una forma de actuar que se permitía satisfacerse con menos. Volviendo a ser una Black... bueno, todos sabían cómo eran los Black. Malfoy y Black, el claroscuro de un mismo sentimiento. Frío y calor, crueldad y pasión.

El rubio aprendiz de auror le sonrió a su madre, la abrazó, la besó, le preguntó si necesitaba algo y cuando Narcisa le expresó su deseo de un poco de té y galletas le sonrió nuevamente y dejó a su novio y a su madre en la habitación sin siquiera darle una mirada preocupada al moreno. Narcisa a veces era demasiado suspicaz para su gusto.

"Harry, dulzura¿cómo te ha ido con mi pequeño Draco?" Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado en la cama, en el espacio que le había dejado.

"Tú pequeño Draco... es encantador. Tiene su carácter, pero es lo que más me gusta." Anunció Harry guiñándole el ojo a la mujer y ambos rieron levemente. "¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? Los medimagos no han vuelto a decir nada desalentador¿cierto?" Había cierta nota de satisfacción en la forma de preguntarlo de Harry y Narcisa tuvo que ceder.

"No… no han vuelto a decir nada. Pero tampoco me han dejado salir."

"Es mejor saber que estás aquí que tenernos en vilo por lo que pueda pasar." Harry le tomó la mano. "Sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser… estar aquí todo el día, sin nada más que hacer. Sé que los hospitales son algo solitarios, he pasado muchos días también metido en ellos. Pero es por algo que vale la pena… ¿no es así?" Lo último se lo dijo con un tono más serio, más tímido.

"Harry…" Musitó la mujer con una leve sonrisa. "No me puedo explicar cómo es que te has vuelto una parte importante de mi vida. Siempre pensé… no, siempre estuve segura de que serías como James o como Lily… incluso llegué a pensar que tendrías algo de mi primo, Sirius. Pero debo decir que nadie se compara contigo. Tú eres… simplemente tú, un chico adorable, que te preocupas por todos, incluso por mí. Agradezco tu preocupación pero debo decirte que este embarazo no sólo puso en riesgo mi vida sino que me traerá muchos problemas más adelante. Seré una madre divorciada, con una hija sin padre."

"Ah… con respecto a eso…" Comenzó a decir Harry con evidente nerviosismo. "¿El pendiente que siempre tienes contigo… pertenece al padre del bebé, cierto?"

La mujer abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y por unos segundos Harry temió que hubiera dicho lo incorrecto debido a la palidez que la envolvió. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé." Susurró. "Pero conozco a alguien que perdió un pendiente similar." Narcisa esperó, apenas sin respirar, que el joven continuara. "Quizás sea el mismo pendiente… no lo sé, pero al menos conseguí que me dijese algunas de sus cualidades para identificarlo. Se supone que tiene un encantamiento de protección y además, en la base del diente, tiene las iniciales W. W." La rubia no perdió tiempo en sacar el pendiente pero Harry notó la forma en que su delicada mano temblaba por lo que tomó la mano que sujetaba el pendiente y le miró a los ojos. "¿Estás segura que deseas saber? Quizás no sea algo que desees saber."

"Aún cuando no sea el hombre que me agradaría para el padre de mi hija, eso no cambia el hecho de que lo sea. Lo encontré en un bar, un burdel, estábamos borrachos… no espero haber elegido al mejor, probablemente escogí la peor escoria que había ese día y lo peor es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién pudiera haber sido y eso me está matando más que saber que su apellido no tiene ni tendrá valor alguno." Harry vio la determinación en los ojos claros y toda duda se despejó. Narcisa le entregó el pendiente y Harry tomó el colmillo, separándolo del engarce donde estaba sujeto. Las iniciales, W. W., claramente grabadas. "¿Quién es, Harry?"

Harry tomó una profunda respiración. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, había estado deseando que no fuera el pendiente de Bill. No sabía cómo la mujer tomaría la noticia de estar embarazada de un Weasley.

"Bueno… tiene muchos hermanos… es el mayor de todos ellos. Tiene un buen trabajo, en Gringotts… y estoy seguro que no dejaría desamparado a un hijo suyo si supiera…"

"Harry… no te estoy pidiendo que me suavices el trago amargo. Necesito saber quién."

"Con una condición, Narcisa."

"¿Condición¿Estás diciéndome que me pondrás condiciones para la información que ha estado eludiéndome durante casi cinco meses?" Harry le devolvió una mirada decidida.

"Es alguien que conozco, alguien que aprecio. No me gustaría que no le dijeras que va a ser padre. Ahora mismo ni siquiera Lucius sabe que estás en este hospital. Si algo sucediera… sólo Draco y yo estamos al tanto. Es demasiada presión… no tanto para mí… sino para Draco." Lo que comenzó como una fogosa protesta fue disminuyendo hasta ser casi un susurro. "Draco apenas come, apenas duerme… todo esto le hace daño y no es justo, para ninguno."

"Necesito saber quién es, Harry. No puedes negarme eso."

"Pero al menos puedes prometer que lo pensarás… Por favor." Susurró el moreno de tal forma que Narcisa cambió el rostro, quedándose en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

"Bien… lo pensaré." Dijo tentativamente la mujer y ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. Harry con el colmillo en la mano, sin saber aún cómo le iba a decir a Narcisa el nombre del hombre. "Espera… dijiste que es alguien que conoces y aprecias. W. W. son las iniciales¿cierto?" Harry asintió. "Tú círculo de amistades no es muy amplio, por lo que sé. La W definitivamente pertenece a… un Weasley." Narcisa se quedó con una expresión asombrada por más tiempo del que Harry consideraba que era saludable. Una blanca mano subió a los labios tapando la boca. "Imposible." Susurró la rubia.

"Eres muy perspicaz." Musitó el moreno con preocupación al notar que Narcisa aún seguía sorprendida y algo pálida. La mujer se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y comenzó a masajeárselas con urgencia.

"Dime que no es Percy Weasley."

"No es Percy." Narcisa pareció entonces recuperar un poco la compostura y la respiración.

"Bien… Puedo aceptar que sea cualquiera de ellos excepto él." Tomó un par de respiraciones más y comenzó a murmurar. "Ronald Bilius Weasley… Fred y George Weasley… Charlie Weasley… ¿Bill Weasley?"

"De hecho… no es Bill sino William."

"Por Merlín." Susurró Narcisa. Se llevó una mano a la frente y Harry se apresuró a servirle un poco de agua fresca la cual tomó con urgencia. Tardó un rato en tranquilizarse, un muy buen rato, tanto que Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que Draco regresara y la encontrara aún pálida. La rubia le devolvió el vaso y tomó de su mano el pendiente, observándolo un rato para luego apretarlo en su delicada mano.

El pecho de Narcisa se estremeció levemente y bajó la cabeza, lo que preocupó a Harry definitivamente. "¿Narcisa?" Musitó colocando una mano en su hombro pero la rubia levantó la cabeza repentinamente y el moreno vio en ella una leve sonrisa.

"Me gustaría ver la cara que va a poner Lucius cuando se entere." Harry la observó un rato, temiendo que finalmente se le hubiera soltado el tornillo a la rubia. "Le va a encantar." Sonrió de medio lado, como Harry no la había visto nunca hacer y supo entonces que Draco no había heredado aquella sonrisa de bastardo de su padre. Claro que tenían el mismo oscuro sentido del humor, pero aquella, como la sonrisa de Sirius, era la sonrisa maligna de un Black. No pudo evitar un suspiro aliviado.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín… ya me estaba preocupando!" Exclamó nervioso. "Entonces…"

"¿Entonces qué, Harry¿Pensabas que la noticia me convertiría en una Hufflepuff? Al contrario. ¿Sabías que la madre de Arthur Weasley fue una Black? Sólo que fue borrada del tapete familiar. Ya sabes todos los parches negros que tenía el dichoso tapete." Harry asintió, recordando todos los pedazos chamuscados de la tela donde estaban bordados los nombres de los descendientes de la familia. Si bien, la línea de los Black era extensa, así mismo tenía muchos que habían optado por abandonar su apellido. Parecía ser que romper con las i _reglas familiares_ /i era un don de familia. "Y si es un Weasley… ah, Harry… ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que se dice de ellos? Vienen garantizados con todo y apetito. Ahora menos que nunca me sentiría preocupada."

Harry, librado repentinamente de la tensión no pudo menos que echarse a reír a carcajadas y Narcisa se le unió. Justo entonces Draco abrió la puerta y los encontró a ambos desternillándose de la risa. La pareja, al ver su rostro confundido no pudo menos que reír con más fuerza.

"Draco, bebé… te tengo noticias que te van a encantar." Le sonrió su madre y Draco no pudo menos que estremecerse. Últimamente sus padres se habían vuelto expertos en noticias.

* * *

"Entonces, Bill… también disfrutas de los placeres de un cuerpo masculino." Comentó Lucius haciendo que Percy casi se ahogara con el espeso bedoña (café con chocolate y leche condensada) que tomaba.

"Los he disfrutado al igual que los femeninos. Pero no soy de los que cuenta sus secretos."

"No lo he insinuado."

"¿Podrían comportarse?" Comentó Percy con cara de pocos amigos.

"Lo siento, Perce. No pensé que te fueras a molestar por eso. Tu hermano tiene una lengua muy afilada. Hacía mucho que no conversaba con alguien que tuviera esa habilidad. Es algo refrescante." Le respondió Lucius con una sonrisa.

Bill sorbió su café irlandés con lentitud mientras Lucius bebía un café crema. Con todo, Percy sonrió para sus adentros. Jamás había pensado que alguno de sus hermanos pudiera llevarse con Lucius aparte de Ron pero Bill estaba demostrándole que aún tenía esperanza de una vida familiar normal a pesar de estar casado con un Malfoy. Estaban en relativo silencio cuando una lechuza de mediano tamaño irrumpió en el lugar para dejarle una nota a Bill.

El pelirojo la tomó y la lechuza se regresó sin esperar respuesta. Abrió la nota con algo de preocupación. "Es de Harry." Murmuró.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Sólo que necesita verme con urgencia." Bill guardó la nota y se levantó. "Lo siento, Percy, señor Malfoy. Creo que tendré que despedirme abruptamente."

"No te preocupes, Bill. No nos quedaremos demasiado tristes." El rubio le dio una sonrisa a su prometido y Percy volteó los ojos.

"Lo tendré en mente." Respondió Bill antes de alejarse en la dirección que le decía el papel.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar y cuando lo hizo, Harry le salió al paso con una sonrisa.

"Vine tan pronto leí tu mensaje, Harry. ¿Qué sucede y por qué estás aquí¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Bill Weasley apenas verlo. Había recibido un mensaje a través de una lechuza indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba el joven y la urgencia de verlo inmediatamente.

"Hey, yo también me alegro de verte, Bill." Exclamó Harry al verlo llegar. "No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien. Es un asunto que necesito platicarte." El pelirojo se relajó visiblemente y se sentó frente a Harry en la mesa. Harry sonrió levemente mientras Bill levantaba una mano y esperaba a que el mozo fuera a la mesa y tomara la orden de ambos. Harry pidió algo liviano y una bebida y Bill le imitó sospechando que la conversación no sería demasiado larga. Cuando les fue servida la orden y el joven los dejó solos Bill se inclinó un poco hacia Harry.

"¿Qué clase de asunto?"

"Se trata de tu pendiente, el que perdiste. No voy a estar con rodeos, Bill, así que presta mucha atención." Le indicó Harry. "¿Recuerdas dónde lo perdiste?" Apenas preguntárselo el rostro de Bill se arrugó levemente.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Harry."

"¿Nada de nada?" Bill volvió a negar.

"Sólo sé que salí a darme un par de tragos, cerca del Ministerio. Desperté en mi apartamento así que supuse que todo estaba bien hasta que noté que había perdido mi arete. Imagino que debí haberme involucrado en una pelea o algo parecido porque tenía el lóbulo desgarrado."

"¿Golpes, moretones?" Bill negó.

"No… más bien…" El pelirojo enrojeció levemente. "Mordidas." Susurró. "¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas, Harry?" Preguntó confundido de que su moreno amigo se mostrara tan interesado en ese tipo de detalles.

"Sólo corroboro una historia."

"¿Sabes quién tiene mi pendiente?" Harry asintió. "¿Quién es el bastardo entonces?" Preguntó con un leve brillo de ira en los ojos. El moreno lo observó un rato con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué dices que es un hombre?" Bill recuperó un poco la compostura y se alejó unos pasos de Harry pero ya el moreno lo observaba con ojo crítico. "Bill." Le reclamó severamente pero el pelirojo no dijo palabra. Cansado de esperar dio un suspiro enojado. "Bien, luego me contarás de eso, por el momento debo decirte que no fue un bastardo el que te arrancó el pendiente de la oreja pero supongo que ya imaginarás que tampoco fue en una pelea."

Bill le hizo señas para que continuara al notar que Harry esperaba su reacción. Algo le decía lo que había pasado en realidad. Otro suspiro refunfuñado por parte de Harry le dejó saber que el joven comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Pronto tendría que dar respuestas.

"Harry… si no fue un hombre, obviamente fue una mujer. No pude haber estado lo suficientemente borracho como para permitir que un elfo doméstico me mordiera el cuello o me decorara la espalda apasionadamente." Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse.

"Ya, ya. No tenías que darme esa imagen mental. Tendré pesadillas esta noche."

"Pues no te tardes tanto en decirme quién tiene mi pendiente."

"Prométeme que no vas a perder la cabeza cuando lo sepas."

"Esto es grave. Está embarazada¿cierto? Demonios. Sabía que olvidaría tomar la poción esa noche." Exclamó llevándose las manos a la sien. "No debí celebrar tanto."

"Bien… sí, está embarazada."

"Harry, ya dime quién es. No puede ser peor a menos que quiera casarse con el padre de su criatura."

"¿No estás dispuesto a casarte?"

"Primero necesito saber con quién me casaría. No, Harry, no me casaría con alguien con quien he tenido una noche de aventura inconsciente pero tampoco voy a dejar botado a un hijo mío. Cuando sepa quién es entonces sabré qué alternativas tengo."

"Creo que debes sentarte." Le dijo Harry con un poco de nerviosismo. Bill accedió, con la poca paciencia que tenía resbalándosele de entre los dedos.

"Ya, estoy sentado, ahora dime, Harry. Es muy importante que lo sepa."

"Es… Narcisa." Susurró el moreno mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a sí. Bill se quedó muy quieto, apenas parpadeando mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Narcisa Malfoy, la ex esposa de Lucius Malfoy quien estaba comprometido con su hermano Percy. La madre de Draco Malfoy quien era novio de Harry. Una prima lejana de la familia.

"¿Narcisa Malfoy?"

"No… Narcisa Black. Recuerda que ya está divorciada." Ah… cómo olvidar ese pequeño detalle. Una mujer recién divorciada. El escándalo no se haría esperar.

"Demonios sangrientos. Es más grave de lo que pensé." Y Bill dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa donde se había sentado.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 13

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Bill se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Narcisa en el hospital. Harry le había explicado la situación de la mujer cuyo embarazo la tenía en cama y probablemente en grave riesgo. Le costó pero esperó hasta que Harry recibió respuesta afirmativa para que él pudiera pasar a verla. Tocó levemente antes de entrar y empujó la puerta con lentitud cuando escuchó la voz de Narcisa permitiéndole entrar. 

Había peinado su coleta con cuidado y se había puesto sus mejores ropas de trabajo ese día. Sus botas no relucían, el cuero de dragón no debía relucir como si fuera charol, pero estaban perfectamente limpias. Sus manos, regularmente llenas de cortes o quemaduras a causa de las maldiciones habían recibido un poco más de atención y aunque seguían siendo toscas al menos las uñas y las cutículas estaban inmaculadas. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a mostrar su mejor imagen, pero seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que Narcisa seguramente estaba acostumbrada a mirar por encima del hombro a cualquier hombre que no se acercara aunque fuera un poco a la inmaculada imagen de su ex esposo.

"Buenas." Saludó al entrar e hizo una leve inclinación.

La rubia estaba en la cama, con un obvio abultamiento en su vientre, una hermosa bata de seda rosada y delicados encajes con un sobretodo del mismo material que le cubría los brazos y los hombros un poco más.

"William Weasley." Apenas decirlo Bill se sintió encoger un poco. Odiaba el nombre, le recordaba los regaños de su madre. La rubia enarcó una delicada ceja al verle tan derecho y tan bien puesto. "¿Gusta tomar asiento?" Prosiguió señalándole una silla que había al lado de la cama. Bill aceptó la invitación de inmediato.

"Imagino que ya Harry le habrá comentado el por qué estoy aquí." Comenzó a decir y la mujer asintió. Luego se llevó las manos a una fina cadenilla semi escondida bajo la bata y de ahí produjo el pendiente que Bill había perdido. Se lo mostró pero no se lo entregó. Bill se limitó a mostrarle el lóbulo derecho de su oreja.

"Mmhh…" Murmuró Narcisa al ver el lóbulo aún partido. "Un artículo de protección siempre dejará una marca en su dueño cuando es robado la cual desaparecerá al ser devuelto el artículo en cuestión." Dicho lo cual quitó el pendiente de la cadenilla y se lo entregó al pelirojo. La cicatriz en cuestión perdió su aún rojizo color y la carne se cerró dejando un perfecto agujerito donde podría colgarse nuevamente el pendiente.

Bill se llevó una mano al lóbulo y sonrió levemente. No conocía mejor forma de confirmar la identidad del dueño del pendiente.

"Gracias." Musitó. "Pero su situación no es tan fácil de resolver como la mía según me comentó Harry." Recibió una mirada entre divertida y orgullosa por la declaración.

"Ah… Harry. Es un jovencito muy perspicaz¿no lo cree así? Fue él quien resolvió el misterio por mi."

"Así es." Bill se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decirle a aquella mujer que a pesar de su edad continuaba siendo hermosa, con su piel pálida, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Claro que era una apariencia que ocultaba muy bien la voluntad de acero de la mujer.

"Pues, mi situación no es fácil, eso es más que obvio. Sin embargo, hasta el momento me he estado resolviendo sin ningún problema aún desconociendo la identidad del padre de mi hija."

"¿Hija?" La interrumpió Bill con sorpresa. Narcisa asintió.

"Sí, será una niña." Le confirmó con un mohín de molestia antes de continuar con lo que iba diciendo. "Como decía… sé que su honor, como miembro de la familia Weasley, no le permitirá dejar a su prole desamparada pero quiero que sepa que no necesito ni de su apellido ni de su dinero para arreglármelas."

"Nunca me atrevería a insinuar…" Comenzó a decir turbado Bill pero la mujer lo ignoró y continuó con sus razones.

"Además, el escándalo de mi separación junto con la razón del mismo fueron más que suficientes por lo que me queda de vida. No me gustaría que mi hija se viera seguida por otra humillación adicional como lo sería el nacer como una bastarda."

"Tampoco me gustaría que ella…"

"He pensado en mudarme en cuanto me sea posible con un primo de la familia de mi madre para así alejarla de las posibles murmuraciones y la vergüenza que su concepción podría arrastrar."

"¿Mudarse?" Exclamó aturdido volviendo a interrumpir.

"Es por eso que espero que no tome ofensa en el hecho de que no añadiré el apellido Weasley al de la niña…"

"¡Narcisa!" Exclamó Bill de repente. "Siento tener que interrumpir, pero hay algo que está olvidando en todo esto."

"¿Qué eres el padre?" Preguntó la rubia con suficiencia. Bill suspiró profundamente pero no cambió su intención.

"No. Que yo no fui el único irresponsable en esto. El error fue de ambos. Quizás sienta que toda la vergüenza la está pasando usted, pero no me crea tan insensible." Los claros ojos del pelirojo se llenaron de tanta seriedad que Narcisa parpadeó momentáneamente intimidada. "Usted no se protegió esa noche. No sé si me buscaba a mí, no sé si buscaba a alguien en específico, pero no entró allí considerando que podría quedar embarazada. Yo debí hacer lo propio antes de comenzar a celebrar mi promoción." Narcisa dio un delicado resoplido y adoptó un aire de desprecio.

"Como si un mago fuera a cuidarse de a dónde deja su semilla."

"¿Pero es que acaso no le comentó su hijo? Soy un Weasley, Narcisa. Creo que sabe perfectamente lo que le sucedió a mi hermano menor."

"O sea, que si no hubieras tenido la suerte de tropezarte conmigo el que cargaría el bulto no sería yo."

"Demonios. Sí que es una mujer difícil." Dijo levantándose de la silla exasperado. "No me haré el desentendido pero tampoco pienso besar el suelo en que camina. Estoy interesado en saber de su salud y de la niña pero es obvio que es un mal momento para visitas. Si no necesita nada al momento me retiraré."

"Típico de un Weasley. Pierden la compostura demasiado pronto."

"Tiene mucha razón, Narcisa. Pero recuerde… su hija podría heredar este carácter." Murmuró con suavidad pero con una expresión enojada pero en un tono aún cortés. "Volveré en dos días. Si hay problema avíseme con Harry. Que tenga buen día." Narcisa le observó salir haciendo un puchero. Casi había comenzado a divertirse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba sus habilidades orales con nadie.

"William." Llamó creyendo que el hombre ya se habría alejado. Para su sorpresa la puerta se volvió a abrir un poco y el pelirojo asomó la mitad de su cuerpo provocándole un extraño sentimiento cuando por primera vez en la vida, el hombre con el cual había intimidado respondía a su llamado a pesar de su enojo. Con Lucius jamás lograba decir mucho.

"Narcisa… sé que no es un buen momento para discutir nada. Sé por qué está aquí, no hace falta demasiada intuición para saber por qué está en la sección de alerta maternal del hospital." Narcisa arrugó levemente la frente sin entender. "He leído un poco… acerca de embarazos. Siempre he sido muy curioso, además quería estar prevenido por si alguna vez… ya sabe." Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

"¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?" Preguntó con impaciencia la rubia.

"Las discusiones no son buenas para el embarazo." Dijo con un tono terminante.

"No fue una mala discusión. De hecho, en mi libro de discusiones, esa apenas fue una conversación." Bill dio un paso adentro de la habitación y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. "Estoy hecha de algo más que cristal, William."

"Eres algo excéntrica." Le dijo a modo de disculpa y la rubia dejó escapar una corta risa.

"Los Black siempre fuimos algo excéntricos." La malicia en el tono de Narcisa era evidente. Bill se sorprendió aunque intentó no demostrarlo. Por unos segundos recordó lo poco que había llegado a conocer de los Black, no de Narcisa y Bellatrix sino de Sirius y en parte de Regulus a quien recordaba en sus memorias más lejanas. Sí, los Black siempre fueron algo excéntricos y no sólo eso, un apellido de temer además de considerarse a sí mismos los más puros y los más antiguos.

"Al menos su hija seguirá cumpliendo con la tradición, será una sangre pura." Narcisa sonrió para sus adentros. William Weasley tenía razón, al menos sería una sangre pura y el pensamiento la ánimo lo suficiente como para ofrecerle al hombre la silla a su lado.

* * *

"Percy, bebé¿por qué no me dijiste que tomarías vacaciones?" Exclamó Molly apenas entrar al apartamento y ver a su hijo cerca de la cocina. "¿No sabes que aún faltan muchas cosas por ordenar?" Percy ignoró las quejas de su madre y le dio un abrazo y un beso. "¿Has estado comiendo bien? Aún estás algo delgado para el tiempo que tienes." Musitó recorriéndolo intensamente con la mirada y Percy rodó los ojos. 

"Ma, es la túnica de maternidad." Repuso de buen humor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas usarla¿No le hace daño al bebé? Por todos los cielos, Percy, estás de vacaciones, no tienes por qué usarla." Percy rodaba los ojos mientras su madre se comportaba como la matrona que era.

"Es más fácil usarla aunque eso no significa que me libraré de los pies hinchados." Comentó volviéndose a la pequeña cocina.

"Molly." Saludó Lucius con una leve inclinación. Había escuchado voces y se había dirigido a la cocina de inmediato. Como sospechaba, Molly era la que había llegado. Tras ella una jovencita de unos dieciocho años, de lacios cabellos rojos, largos hasta mitad de espalda. Los ojos castaños de la joven lo miraron con cierta dureza y pudo reconocer a la menor de los hermanos Weasley. "Ginevra." La joven dio un respingo pero le devolvió el saludo respetuosamente cuando Molly carraspeó levemente a modo de advertencia.

Claro que recordaba a la joven y no eran memorias muy gratas, al menos no lo había sido para ella. No la culpaba pero le intrigaba que estuviera allí acompañando a su madre cuando probablemente no fuera la mejor compañía. La joven había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujercita aunque de semblante algo serio.

"Lucius, hay tantas cosas que organizar. Tal vez podríamos comenzar con algunos de los preparativos hoy."

"Claro, Molly. La lista de invitados es lo más sensible. Pero permítanme prepararles algo de tomar. Percy¿qué haces en la cocina?" Le preguntó a su prometido a la vez que llevaba a Molly y a su hija a la mesa de la cocina. Con un movimiento de varita aparecieron pergamino, tinta y plumas, una agenda de mediano tamaño y una carpeta con más papeles. "Deja eso y ayuda a tu madre con la lista mientras les preparo algo." Le ordenó sacándolo con suavidad de la cocina. Percy no se resistió. No estaba acostumbrado a los mimos frente a la gente, menos aún su madre y su pequeña hermana y temía que de oponerse el rubio se pusiera más meloso sólo por verlo sonrojar. Ya sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su prometido verle cambiar de colores.

Apenas llegar a la mesa escuchó el distintivo chisporrotear de la chimenea. Se levantó nuevamente y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando pudo distinguir la voz de Severus Snape.

"Profesor." Saludó

"Señor Weasley… ¿está Lucius en su apartamento?" Preguntó con extrema seriedad. Percy asintió y se excusó para avisarle a Lucius. Luego del saludo inicial los dejó a solas para que conversaran y se devolvió a la mesa donde su madre y su hermana comenzaban a anotar los nombres de los invitados posibles invitados. Esos serían los que luego discutiría con su madre, para asegurarse que no habría gente que no fuera de su agrado.

"Madre, recuerda que es algo familiar." Le advirtió cuando vio que la lista comenzaba a extenderse más de lo que le parecía era normal.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quiero que no olvides a nadie de la familia." Le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa. Ginny por su parte, parecía estar haciendo otro tipo de anotaciones en el pergamino.

"¿Qué haces, Ginny?" Preguntó percy al ver que Ginny parecía cotejar los nombres, haciéndoles marcas a algunos e incluyendo signos de interrogación a otros.

"Me aseguro que los que estamos invitando estén de acuerdo con tu boda. No queremos problemáticos a último minuto." Comentó la joven en un tono que no dejaba dudas al respecto de a qué se refería. Nadie que no estuviera de acuerdo con el enlace Lucius/Percy sería invitado. Y Percy estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. "No es de buena educación invitar a una ex esposa a la boda, especialmente si esta aún guarda sentimientos negativos. ¿Narcisa será una de las invitadas?"

"No lo creo, Ginny. Esa mujer se nota a leguas que no tiene buena sangre." Gruñó Molly pero se calló luego de hacer un pequeño gesto de disculpa que sólo Percy pudo entender.

"Lo consultaré con Lucius." Respondió el pelirojo intentando que la tensión del momento no se asentara en medio de los preparativos. Ginny continuó anotando los nombres que su madre le decía mientras Percy sentía que estaban invitando a todo Londres.

Lucius regresó unos diez minutos más tarde y entre ambos, añadieron un par de nombres, especialmente oficiales que eran conocidos de ambos y que el rubio sentía que no podían faltar a su enlace. No fue hasta después del mediodía, cuando Molly hubo dejado preparado el almuerzo a pesar de las negativas de Percy que pudieron estar a solas y el joven le comentó a su prometido acerca de Narcisa.

"Es la madre de Draco… nada más" Comentó Lucius como si no tuviera demasiada importancia.

"¿Crees que Draco se resienta si no la invitamos?" Preguntó el pelirojo con cierta duda y una expresión preocupada. Le parecía cosa del destino que su media hermana estuviera embarazada a la misma vez que él y le preocupaba de forma empática. No era que le uniera a ella un lazo familiar puesto que no lo había cultivado nunca, pero el estado que compartían, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentir más sensible.

"No es como si mi hijo tuviera quince años, Perce. Ya sabrá entender. Además, no creo que Narcisa me agradezca la invitación." Repuso el rubio intentando dar por terminado el asunto.

"No… con el humor que debe tener a causa del embarazo seguramente te maldeciría de aquí al día de la boda. ¿Por cierto, cómo va su embarazo?"

"La verdad, no la he vuelto a ver. Sólo me interesas tú y nuestro pequeño." Susurró abrazándole con ternura y depositando un beso en su sien.

"Mhhh… ¿no crees que es extraño?"

"¿Extraño?"

"Sí… el que no se haya vuelto a aparecer. Ni siquiera se apareció cuando anunciaste el compromiso. Esperaba una reacción de su parte."

"Yo también lo esperaba." Musitó Lucius con algo de curiosidad. "Tal vez deba preguntarle a Draco. Tengo entendido que la visita con frecuencia. No me gustaría una sorpresa de último minuto. Estoy seguro que con una sola visita podría prevenir cualquier artimaña suya."

"¿La crees capaz de rebajarse tanto?" Preguntó preocupado el pelirojo y Lucius sonrió.

"Estuvimos casados más de veinte años… y los años no pasan en vano aún para aquellos que no se aman."

Lucius se dio a la tarea de comunicarse con su hijo ese mismo día en la tarde pero para ello decidió hacerlo desde la mansión. Cuando la llama de la chimenea se tornó verde Lucius metió la cabeza y gritó la dirección del Instituto de aurores, no tardaron mucho en comunicarle a su hijo.

"Draco." Le saludó apenas verlo a través de la llama. "Necesito hablarte en privado. ¿Crees que podrías venir un momento?" Apenas su hijo asintió Lucius se retiró del fuego y segundos más tarde Draco salía de la chimenea, sacudiéndose levemente el polvo.

"Odio viajar a través de la chimenea." Masculló haciendo que su padre sonriera brevemente. "Tengo unos minutos antes de comenzar la próxima clase. Todo bien, espero."

"Muy bien. Todo marcha a la perfección. Te aviso que pronto tendrás en tus manos la invitación a mi boda." El rubio sonrió de lado.

"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Mi padre, casándose con un Weasley luego de echárselo al saco." Le dijo sin ocultar su petulancia.

"¿Qué es lo que te enseñan en ese Instituto, Draco? Cada día hablas con menos elegancia." Le recriminó su padre y Draco se sonrojó levemente pero lo ocultó con otra pregunta. No quería decirle que Harry era el mayor responsable de cierta parte de su vocabulario. Eso y juntarse con el padre de su ahijado en más de una ocasión.

"No es problema del Instituto pero dime. ¿De qué querías hablarme en privado? Tengo mucha curiosidad. La última vez fue para decirme que tendría un hermanito."

"Pues… en parte tiene que ver algo con tus nuevos hermanos. ¿Sabes en dónde puedo ir a visitar a tu madre? Necesito hablar con ella." Draco titubeó y Lucius lo notó de inmediato, especialmente en la forma en que los ojos azul claro de su hijo se desviaron hacia el resto de su oficina personal.

"¿De qué podrías querer hablar con ella¿No es nada… del divorcio, o sí?" Preguntó preocupado.

"No, sólo quería hacerle una corta visita, saber cómo estaba y demás. Su embarazo ya debe ser notable." Dijo con deliberada lentitud observando las reacciones de su hijo.

"Sí… lo es. Si quieres le puedo preguntar si desea verte."

"Draco, sabes perfectamente que tu madre no aceptaría verme si se lo pidiera con anticipación. Está muy resentida. Es por eso que te estoy preguntando dónde puedo encontrarla para visitarle y hablar un poco. Sé que has estado visitándola últimamente." Definitivamente, la inseguridad de su hijo le daba mala espina. Casi como si temiera que visitara a Narcisa.

"Pues… la verdad es…"

"Draco…" A Lucius no le gustó la forma en que su hijo intentaba evadir su pregunta. Eso era razón suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien. "¿A dónde se ha ido a vivir Narcisa?"

"No se ha mudado." Le dijo con rapidez pero el hombre le dio la mirada que le decía que no le creía en lo absoluto. "Al menos no técnicamente." Y Draco procedió a contarle en resumen, dónde estaba su madre y por qué.

* * *

Lucius abrió la puerta a la habitación de su ex esposa con el ímpetu que la preocupación le imprimía a sus movimientos. La mujer de rubios cabellos estaba sentada en la cama y al verlo se sorprendió grandemente. 

"Lucius." Le saludó cuando se repuso de la sorpresa. "No esperaba verte por aquí." En esos momentos le dio una mirada intensa a Draco que acababa de entrar.

"Lo siento, madre." Susurró el joven. Narcisa le hizo un gesto vago con la mano haciéndole callar.

"No te disculpes, Draco. Supongo que era inevitable. Al menos tuve varios meses de paz."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Reclamó Lucius pero Draco lo sujetó por el brazo. Indignado, se volteó a ver a su hijo quien le dio una dura mirada.

"Recuerda lo que prometiste. No te perdonaré si le pasa algo." Susurró de tal forma que sólo Lucius pudo escucharlo. El hombre se compuso con un pequeño resoplido y se enderezó, sacudiendo la mano de su hijo con lentitud.

"¿Draco, hijo, podrías dejarme a solas con tu padre?" Preguntó la mujer desde la cama. "Necesitamos hablar."

"Pero madre…" Intentó protestar el joven pero su madre no se lo permitió.

"No te preocupes, corazón, no pasará nada. Tu padre no puede haber olvidado las reglas de la cortesía en tan poco tiempo." Dijo dándole una mirada significativa a su ex esposo.

"Claro que no, Draco. Como dice tu madre, no tienes de qué preocuparte." Lucius le devolvió la mirada y le habló a Draco sin voltearse a verlo, impidiendo así que Narcisa ganada la partida.

"Eso espero." Susurró resignado pero dándole una mirada de advertencia a su progenitor. Apenas hubo salido Lucius cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

"Draco me ha comentado poco del por qué estás aquí." Comenzó a decir, esperando que Narcisa le contara por su voluntad la verdadera razón.

"Es porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Lo que me sorprende es que te hayas atrevido a aparecerte por aquí. Nunca te preocupaste mucho por mi paradero cuando estábamos casados. ¿Por qué preocuparte ahora?" Le reclamó levantando la barbilla en desafío.

"Fue una casualidad. Percy deseaba saber si sería prudente invitarte a nuestra boda." La rubia le dio una mirada llena de rencor y a pesar que deseaba sonreír por la pequeña victoria, se contuvo recordando las advertencias de su hijo.

"¿En calidad de ex esposa o en calidad de familia?" Preguntó con puro veneno en su voz. Lucius ignoró el sarcasmo en la pregunta y observó cuanto había desmejorado Narcisa desde la última vez que la viera. Los cambios no eran muy visibles para el ojo inexperto, pero para él, que había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con ella, esos pequeños cambios físicos eran símbolo de cambios mayores. La redondez de su cuerpo, especialmente las curvas adquiridas por el embarazo atrajeron su atención más que nada.

"En calidad de familia." Respondió acercándose a la silla al lado de la cama y sentándose para quedar de frente a ella. "¿Qué han dicho los doctores?" Preguntó bajando la voz a un leve susurro y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Por unos instantes, Narcisa mantuvo la mirada, desafiante, molesta como sólo un áspid podría estarlo luego de ser molestado durante su descanso.

"La niña vivirá." El que ella no se incluyera le hacía sentir algo extraño en el pecho. Era como si de repente la mujer con la que había vivido y que jamás había podido dominar por completo se estuviera rindiendo ante las circunstancias.

"Cisa…" Musitó sin saber qué era lo que realmente quería decir.

"Señora Black." Le corrigió la rubia con cierto orgullo en su voz. "Ahora soy la señora Black."

"¿De qué sirven los detalles ahora que estamos solos?" Preguntó Lucius con rostro inexpresivo mientras aquella mirada continuaba fija entre ambos.

"Me sirve a mi para recordarme que ya no te pertenezco más. Me sirve para mantener mi dignidad." Estalló en un fiero susurro, sus ojos azules brillantes con los sentimientos que intentaba guardar. Rencor… más que nada, rencor.

"Bien… señora Black. Sólo por ser la madre de mi primogénito, mereces retener esa dignidad." Aceptó con una leve inclinación, llevándole la corriente sin querer exaltarla más de lo que ya había hecho.

"Me la merezco por muchas otras cosas, pero ninguna viene al caso en estos momentos. ¿Sólo venías a invitarme a la boda?" Preguntó, de repente ansiosa por darse el lujo de correrlo de la habitación.

"Quería saber si había algo en lo cual poder ayudarte… ¿económicamente tal vez?"

"Me ha ido bien a pesar de todo. Además, el padre de la criatura ya se ha ofrecido y he aceptado." Lucius apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi había olvidado ese detalle. Aún cuando sabía que el embarazo de Narcisa había sido por causa de un despecho momentáneo, eso no le impedía sentir deseos de estrangular al que había poseído el cuerpo de su esposa cuando aún le pertenecía. "Es un buen hombre… responsable, con un buen trabajo. Un perfecto caballero… cuando no está bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero hasta el más fino caballero se pierde bajo sus efectos¿no es así, Lucius?"

"Sí… incluso la más recatada de las damas se puede perder bajo sus efectos." Respondió con aparente calma. Narcisa frunció el ceño brevemente e hizo un puchero pero repentinamente sonrió. Era una de esas sonrisas lobunas, de las mismas que solía darle cuando tenía un dato que sabía lo haría perder los estribos. Por lo mismo se preparó para el golpe verbal que seguramente recibiría.

"Pero aún borracha conservo un poco de mis altas expectativas. Te agradará saber que William tiene suficientes recursos para pagar mi estadía en el hospital hacerse cargo de la niña. Además, es un sangre pura. Tal vez su familia sea de escasos recursos pero su actual estatus económico ha sido logrado a causa de su propio esfuerzo y no el de otros."

"¿William?" Preguntó curioso, sin poder evitar caer en la trampa que le tendía su ex mujer.

"Sí, William." Dijo como en un ronroneo. "Seguramente lo conoces, pelirojo… ojos azules, joven… buen cuerpo…" Narcisa entonces le regaló su más hermosa sonrisa, aquella que escondía el más cruel de los venenos. "William Weasley, el hermano mayor de Percy." Una pequeña risa brotó de sus rosados labios. "Así es que todo queda en familia."

Por unos instantes Lucius se sintió como si estuviera suspendido sobre un abismo, justo antes que la gravedad lo atrapara. William Weasley… Bill Weasley, el hermano de Percy. El mismo que había estado viendo con más frecuencia durante los últimos meses. Apretó con fuerza su bastón y sin decir palabra se volteó para salir.

"¡Lucius!" Exclamó Narcisa intentando ponerse en pie. "¡Lucius, qué piensas hacer!" Pero el rubio iba pasillo abajo cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta. Draco estaba allí y se apoyó en su brazo. "Draco, ve con tu padre… de prisa. ¡Gringotts!" Exclamó y el rubio, con sus reflejos de Auror un poco más desarrollados, tomó a su madre en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama antes de salir tras su padre con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	14. Capítulo 14

* * *

**Capítulo 14  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

A/N: Como siempre, disculpen cada vez que Fanfiction se come alguna puntuación en el hermoso idioma español. Especialmente los signos de interrogación luego de las comas.

* * *

Bill regresó al hospital, casi encontrándose con Lucius sin saberlo. Era tarde, se había excusado en el trabajo y había ido a hablar con su madre. Claro que la mujer había gritado y había armado el escándalo del año. No porque su hijo fuera a ser padre, sino porque había sido con Narcisa, la ex esposa de Lucius, el que era ahora prometido de su hijo. Narcisa Black, hija del hombre que era partícipe de la paternidad de ese hijo ahora comprometido. 

Luego de eso la mujer se había calmado, había recuperado la compostura y le había advertido que como no se encargara adecuadamente de aquella criatura… al final le había preparado un pie de calabaza con extra de crema dulce, como a él le gustaba y le había envuelto un par de i _misceláneos_ /i para la futura madre. Ahora que lo notaba, esos misceláneos pesaban una barbaridad en su mano.

Tocó al llegar y empujó la puerta a pesar de no recibir respuesta. Narcisa seguía sentada en la cama luego del suceso pero estaba algo pálida y se sujetaba el vientre con insistencia. "Narcisa." Exclamó soltando lo que llevaba y llegando a su lado.

"¿William¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó confundida. El pelirrojo se enderezó un poco, confundido también por la forma en que lo preguntaba.

"Yo… hablé con mi madre. No me gusta que se entere por terceras personas de mis asuntos."

"Imagino que la noticia no le habrá gustado mucho." Musitó con una expresión tensa. Bill la ayudó a subir completamente a la cama sin decir nada hasta que finalmente recogió lo que había dejado al lado de la puerta.

"No, no le agradó que tuviera hijos fuera del matrimonio, ni de la forma que ocurrió. Tampoco le gustó que fuera con la ex esposa del prometido de uno de sus hijos. Pero al fin y al cabo será una nieta, y como sabe, los Weasley no se distinguen por tener hijas. Así que ha enviado un par de… antojos."

Narcisa observó con mal disimulado asombro lo que Bill sacó de los paquetes que traía. Era, prácticamente, una mini reserva de todo lo que pudiera habérsele ocurrido comer. "¿Todo… esto?"

"Así es." Respondió Bill con una sonrisa. "También manda a decir que le gustaría hacer una visita, si se lo permite."

La rubia se quedó un rato observándolo todo sin decir nada por un rato y de pronto, sus ojos azules se aguaron con tanta rapidez que Bill pensó que se le había reventado uno. Pero era que toda la tensión de los últimos meses se le había acumulado de repente a Narcisa y ese pequeño gesto de parte de Molly había detonado sus mal construidas defensas. Bill se encontró de pronto con un manojo de nervios entre los brazos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acariciar levemente la espalda de la mujer que lloraba desconsolada sobre su pecho.

* * *

"¡Lucius!" Gritó Draco cuando finalmente alcanzaba a su padre a punto de entrar al banco mágico de Inglaterra, Gringotts. Cuando Lucius no hizo ademán de detenerse, sacó su varita. Dudó unos segundos. Al cabo era su padre. Pero no sabía lo que iba a hacer en el banco y no sólo repercutiría en el expediente de su padre, sino en el suyo, que estando presente, como aprendiz de auror era su deber evitar un escándalo. Así que armándose de valor, murmuró un hechizo no muy fuerte pero efectivo para detener al hombre y que pareciera que lo hacía por su propia voluntad. Cuando llegó a su lado, los ojos grises le miraron furibundos. 

"¿Qué significa esto… Draco?" Siseó sin ademán de contenerse.

"Eso me lo puedes explicar tú. Acabo de dejar a mi madre en un estado nada bueno para su salud porque me ha ordenado seguirte. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Lo que sea que viniste a hacer en el banco es obvio que no es lo correcto. Vamos a tomarnos un poco de té y a conversar como personas civilizadas." Le espetó de vuelta. Lucius no quería pensar, no quería ceder, no quería dar explicaciones, pero al parecer su hijo había aprendido un par de trucos en la Academia.

Suspiró profundamente antes de asentir y mientras se alejaban del banco, Lucius apretaba sus labios intentando controlarse lo suficiente para poder hablar con su hijo.

* * *

Percy comenzó a preocuparse cuando Lucius no apareció a la hora acostumbrada en la cual cerraba el apartamento. De pronto se sintió solo. Como si nunca antes lo hubiera estado. Como si no hubiera estado viviendo tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, en aquel apartamento, trabajando como asistente del Ministro. Como si siempre hubiera estado dependiendo de la compañía de aquel hombre tan imponente. 

La revelación lo tomó por sorpresa. Saberse tan dependiente de Lucius era algo inesperado en toda aquella trama. Pensó entonces en todos los pequeños detalles que no habían compartido desde un principio. Lucius jamás había necesitado permiso para entrar a su casa. Nunca había necesitado una llave… no había necesitado permiso para entrar ni a su vida ni a su cama.

Y él lo había tomado por sentado. Había asumido que Lucius siempre estaría persiguiéndolo, acosándolo… amándolo. ¿Era así cómo se comportaban los amantes¿Era así como el amor funcionaba? Porque aquello era amor… ya Lucius se lo había comprobado.

"¿Entonces por qué demonios no ha llegado ni me ha llamado?" De pronto fue consciente de lo marital que sonaban aquellas palabras y no pudo menos que echarse a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Se había convertido en la i _mujer_ /i de Lucius y ni cuenta se había dado. Terminó con una grata sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el reloj. Sí, era cierto que a esas horas solía cerrar el apartamento para la noche, pero la verdad era que todavía era temprano.

Sus dedos fueron a los broches de la túnica de maternidad que tan bien ocultaba su estado. Apenas abrir el primer broche se sintió un poco mejor. Se la quitó y se quitó también la camisa para dirigirse a su habitación. Un poco de lectura no le vendría mal.

Lucius se apareció en la habitación a eso de las diez de la noche. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, esperando encontrar a Percy dormido, pero apenas hacerlo escuchó a Percy saludarlo.

"Luce¿qué pasó?" Preguntó sin asomo de molestia. El rubio se acercó y le saludó con un largo beso cargado de ternura más que de lujuria. "¿Hablaste con Narcisa?"

"Sí. Hablé con ella. No creo que vaya a poder asistir a la boda, así que no nos causará problemas." Percy asintió tranquilamente. "¿Cómo pasaste la tarde?" Le susurró sentándose a su lado en la cama y pasando los brazos por sus hombros y pecho.

"Algo solitario."

"Estoy exhausto." Musitó Lucius escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo quien no pudo menos que sorprenderse por las actitudes del rubio.

"Ve y cámbiate, ya es hora de dormir."

"Me daré una ducha." Repuso el rubio. Percy volvió a recibir otro beso y un breve abrazo antes de quedar solo en la habitación. Apenas el rubio lo dejó solo, el malestar que acababa de sentir se intensificó, tanto que lo hizo gemir y encogerse encima de la cama. No tuvo fuerzas para llamar a Lucius por lo que se quedó encogido sobre ella. Eran unas punzadas horrendas que le impedían respirar.

Veinte minutos más tarde esa fue en la posición que Lucius le encontró. Al principio pensó que se había dormido en una posición extraña, pero al notar la palidez que tenía en sus labios supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal por lo que olvidando que ambos estaban en pijama, lo tomó en brazos y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Lucius se dejó caer con cansancio en la incómoda silla de la sala de espera y con un vago movimiento de su varita la transmutó en algo más cómodo. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que sólo andaba con su pijama y sus pantuflas pero no había hecho nada al respecto por el cansancio y porque temía que su incapacidad para concentrarse lo dejara desnudo en el mismo hospital. 

Al menos había tenido la claridad mental para avisarle a la familia de su prometido. Familia que en esos momentos se hacía presente en la forma de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

"¡Lucius!" Exclamó Molly al verlo y se le acercó apresuradamente. Fue extraño cuando la mujer le dio aquella mirada preocupada que parecía incluirle a él. Como si sus años no fueran tales y estuviera de pie, frente a su propia madre. La diferencia tan sólo eran los cabellos y la necesidad de tocarlo que parecía tener Molly y que su madre nunca había sentido. Era... apabullante. "Aún estás en pijama. ¡Arthur!" Y con eso fue suficiente para que el hombre se despojara de su túnica y se la pusiera encima de los hombros sin que pudiera protestar.

"¿Cómo está Percy?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras le ayudaba a cubrirse.

"Estable, pero los medimagos no me han dicho nada más."

"No te preocupes, Lucius. Ya imaginaba que algo así ocurriría. Los varones de la familia se adelantan un poco, te lo había dicho." Comentó de forma conciliadora la pelirroja.

"Pero apenas tiene unas¿dieciocho... diecinueve semanas, tal vez?" Musitó Lucius confundido. "No tiene cinco meses." Se quejó. Arthur y Molly se miraron unos segundos y el esposo de la pelirroja asintió.

"Iré a traerte algo de ropa. ¿Tienes ropa en casa de Percy?" Lucius asintió distraído y Molly se alejó.

Sujetó los bordes de la túnica y la cerró al frente con los puños. Tal vez no era la mejor túnica pero al menos era más decente que andar en pijama, por más seda que fuera. Le quedaba algo grande pero ese no era el momento de notarlo. Arthur le dio una palmada en el hombro y dejó su mano allí para dirigirlo nuevamente a la silla. "Estará bien, Lucius. Mi hijo es fuerte."

"¿Sabías, Arthur, que la razón por la cual Narcisa no tuvo más hijos fue por que casi muere en el parto de Draco?" Arthur no le dijo nada pero se aprestó a escuchar. "Sé… que tus hijos son fuertes, pero Percy… Yo sé lo de Percy. Me lo dijo hace bastante tiempo. Me preocupa que su herencia lo haga débil… como a Narcisa."

"Entonces esperemos que esa herencia sea de parte de la madre de Narcisa y no del padre." Quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Lucius pareció cobrar un poco de vida, la suficiente para preguntar con cuidado lo que sabía que no debía preguntar.

"¿Supiste lo de Narcisa?" Arthur hizo aquel gesto bonachón con el que decía que era una situación sin remedio a pesar de todo lo que él quisiera hacer o decir.

"Sí. Y me gustaría tener un comentario al respecto… pero considero que mi hijo es quien debe llevar esa responsabilidad." Lucius asintió. Realmente debería estar cansado si aceptaba aquella respuesta de Arthur como buena. Pero también sucedía que ahora Arthur no era simplemente el padre de Bill, sino que pronto sería su suegro.

"Narcisa está aquí mismo. Es irónico."

"O tal vez sea destino." Susurró Arthur para sí mismo, pero Lucius pudo escucharlo como si se lo hubiera gritado.

Fueron las ocho horas más largas de toda su vida y al final, casi toda la familia estaba allí reunida a excepción de Draco, Harry y Bill. Los primeros dos por sus clases y el último por hallarse reponiendo el día que había tomado libre. El joven Zabini ocupaba ahora el puesto que antes había ocupado Arthur al lado de Lucius mientras que este ya se había cambiado a las ropas de su futura suegra le había conseguido. Una vez más Lucius se sintió ahogado por el sentido de familia de los pelirrojos y como el que fantasea se imaginó cómo hubiera sido su vida si sus propios valores familiares hubieran sido parecidos.

Pero toda la tensión había disminuido en el momento en que los gemelos Weasley habían aparecido en escena. Lucius no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado y confundido por la forma en que aquellos dos seres parecían actuar como uno sólo. No había forma de diferenciarlos, de ninguna manera, por más veces que utilizaran sus nombres al referirse a ellos. Su mente fue a Severus y sintió lástima por el hombre. Si lo que había visto en la fiesta de compromiso era algún indicativo, el profesor de pociones ya estaba perdido.

Disfrutó entonces imaginándose lo que un par de pequeños pelirrojos con la inteligencia de su amigo y sus malas pulgas podría hacer una vez aplicaran el humor de sus respectivos padres. "Desastre total." Había susurrado.

Finalmente un medimago se acercó para darles buenas noticias y luego llamar en privado a los padres y al prometido de Percy.

"Está algo complicado. Deberá permanecer en el hospital por el tiempo que dure su embarazo." Les dijo el hombre pero Lucius no podía prestarle mucha atención pues lo que deseaba era ver a Percy de una buena vez.

Tuvo que esperar a que toda la familia le viera para finalmente poder tener un tiempo a solas y eso luego de que Arthur prácticamente los echara de la habitación que le habían asignado al pelirrojo.

"Percy." Le dijo al tiempo que le besaba la sien con ternura. Cómo iba a imaginar que alguna vez podría haber regalado un gesto como aquel y todo gracias al milagro que albergaba ese pelirrojo en su interior.

"Lamento causarte tantos problemas." Le susurró de vuelta el joven, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

"No, no digas eso, Perce. Tú no me causas ningún problema, al contrario."

"¿Qué haré ahora?"

"¿Cómo que qué harás? Descansar, claro está."

"Pero… ¿y la boda… los preparativos?"

"Tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de eso." A pesar de estar algo dormido, Percy no pudo menos que reaccionar a esa oración con una enorme sonrisa. Se escuchaba tan hogareño, como un verdadero esposo y ahora que sabía que el rubio lo amaba y él le correspondía, nada le podía dar tanta felicidad como eso.

"Sí…" Respondió en un susurro satisfecho. Y Percy cerró los ojos, durmiéndose finalmente. Lucius lo observó dormirse con algo de preocupación. Le parecía tan cansado.

A su mente vinieron los momentos en que había intentado forzar su brazo, cuando apenas lo conocía y en su mente sólo había una meta, apoderarse del pelirrojo. Esos momentos sólo le atormentaban y le recordaban cuán grande había sido su arrogancia. Ahora, prácticamente, tenía una familia atrás suyo. Una familia que él en su tiempo también había despreciado.

Bajó el rostro y se tapó con las manos, demasiado avergonzado como para darle la cara a su prometido aún cuando estuviera durmiendo. Así pasó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba porque cuando se quitó las manos, Bill Weasley estaba en la habitación, observándole.

"William Bilius Weasley." Bill hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no se acercó. "¿Cómo está mi ex esposa?"

"Más calmada." Le respondió sin problemas. "¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

"¿Podemos hablar fuera?" Preguntó Lucius con serenidad, levantándose y estirándose un poco de los nudos que ahora sentía de la silla. El pelirrojo en la puerta asintió y salió primero.

Siguieron, por mudo acuerdo, hasta la cafetería del hospital. Allí Lucius vio aparecer una taza de té para él y una taza de chocolate caliente para Bill. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no comentó nada. Bill le devolvió una sonrisa desganada pero tampoco comentó.

No fue hasta que ambos, reclinados en las protocolariamente incómodas sillas que todo hospital se enorgullece en poseer, dieron fin al aparentemente relajado silencio.

"No voy a dejarla sola." Declaró Bill, como salido de la nada a lo que Lucius replicó con un bufido incrédulo. "No ahora… no después."

"Entonces te casarás con ella." Dijo Lucius levantando su taza como si de un brindis se tratara.

"Si eso fuera lo que ella deseara…"

"En estos momentos le bajarías el cielo. Conozco la sensación. Cisa puede ser delicada cuando se lo propone."

"Pero me ha dejado muy en claro que eso no es lo que desea. Así que, respetaré su decisión. Eso la hará más feliz por el momento." Lucius asintió, aparentemente satisfecho. "Y necesita ser feliz ahora."

A la última declaración Lucius arqueó una ceja y sonrió con sarcasmo pero se guardó el comentario. "Supongo que no le puedo resentir un poco de felicidad luego de haber encontrado la mía." Terminó por decir a lo cual Bill le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Quedaron nuevamente en silencio y esta vez fue Lucius el que interrumpió el silencio. "Si algo le pasa a la madre de Draco…" Comenzó a decir.

"Si algo le sucede a mi hermano…" Le interrumpió Bill. El resoplido de ambos estaba cargado de amenazas, maldiciones y hechizos. Si Draco y Harry los hubieran estado viendo en esos momentos hubieran reído de buena gana a pesar de la situación.

* * *

Narcisa esperó pacientemente. Esperó dos semanas hasta que finalmente estuvo segura de que no sería interrumpida ni por su hijo, ni por su ex esposo ni por el futuro padre de su hija o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Weasley incluyendo a Harry, su futuro yerno. 

Tomó todas las precauciones necesarias y esquivando enfermeras y medimagos llegó hasta la habitación donde sabía que estaba su medio hermano, Percy Weasley.

La habitación, como suponía, no estaba asegurada y Lucius no estaba por ninguna parte por lo que entró en ella confiadamente.

Quería verle. Desde que se enterara que estaba allí quería verle. Para ella era demasiado irónico que ese medio hermano estuviera pasando por las mismas penurias que ella cuando tuvo a Draco. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido se sintió un tanto decepcionada.

Se acercó a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó, quedando de frente a Percy para poder mirarle a la cara. Su curiosidad aumentó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño abultamiento que se definía bajo las sábanas y quiso mirar. Pero su propia naturaleza de dama aristocrática no se lo permitió por lo que cruzó las manos sobre su propio vientre y suspiró largamente. Tanto andar para ahogarse en la orilla. Ahora tendría que regresar a su habitación sin siquiera haber hablado con el pelirrojo.

"¿Luce?" El suave susurro la sobresaltó y volteó a ver al joven en la cama. Aún no abría los ojos aunque parecía intentarlo y le era muy difícil.

"No está aquí." Le respondió y se inclinó para verle mejor. Percy seguía intentando despertar o al menos eso le parecía a ella hasta que notó lo crispado de su mano. "¿Te duele?" Preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Percy y comenzó a masajearle con suavidad.

Los jadeos de Percy poco a poco se fueron calmando y los brazos se fueron relajando. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente pero pronto se evaporó antes de que hubiera necesidad de secarla. Las claras orbes se entreabrieron para reconocer a la mujer que estaba a su lado. "Narcisa." Susurró como si no tuviera fuerzas. Algo de miedo se vislumbró en su expresión y la mujer se apresuró a sonreír brevemente.

"No te preocupes por mí, Percy. No le haría daño a mi sobrino así como tú no le harías daño a tu sobrina aunque tuvieras oportunidad." Percy estuvo unos segundos observándole hasta que pareció cansarse y asintió, cerrando por unos instantes los ojos. En ese momento Narcisa temió que se hubiera vuelto a dormir pero la respiración se quedó algo agitada. "Quise venir a visitarte y ver cómo te iba. Me han dicho que estás algo delicado y me pareció una gran coincidencia."

A modo de respuesta el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, como si le prestara atención aunque parecía no querer abrir los ojos aún. La mano de Narcisa continuaba masajeándole con suavidad y eso le arrancaba suaves suspiros que le indicaban que continuaba despierto. "Cuando quedé embarazada de Draco, casi muero en el intento. Lucius se puso histérico." Comentó pareciendo recordar con una sonrisa. "Prometió que jamás me volvería a embarazar… y yo estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión en un principio."

Percy intentó abrir los ojos y finalmente pudo fijarlos un poco de tiempo en la rubia mujer. "Ahora tú estás aquí, haciéndole revivir los mismos recuerdos. Es irónico¿no crees?" Con gravosa lentitud el pelirrojo asintió haciendo que Narcisa sonriera más ampliamente. "¿Mejor?"

"Sí." Susurró el joven con voz rasposa. Al cabo de un rato Percy pareció despertar un poco más y estar más atento. "Dicen que es una niña." Dijo al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la de la mujer. "Felicidades."

"Sí. Será una niña. La primera en mucho tiempo de los Malfoy y la segunda en la de los Weasley. Tu madre se ha encargado de informármelo todo."

"¿Sigues enojada conmigo?" Susurró con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de atorarse con las palabras.

"Un poco." Admitió Narcisa con sinceridad. "Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ello. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas sin ser vigilada por Lucius o por alguno de tus hermanos. Seguro no me hubieran dejado hablarte. Además, voy a esperar a que ambos podamos gritarnos sin temor." La respuesta fue un leve asentimiento y la mano de Narcisa continuó acariciando el vientre de Percy cuando este se relajó un poco más siendo evidente que se había quedado dormido.

Se quedó pensativa, demasiado distraída como para notar la forma en que pasaba el tiempo y no fue hasta que sintió un jadeo asombrado a sus espaldas que supo que se había excedido en su estadía.

"Narcisa. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió Lucius con apenas contenida furia en su voz. "¿Y qué le haces a Percy?" Preguntó al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos con desconfianza. Narcisa quitó la mano de Percy con lentitud mientras hacía un gesto de fastidio y volteaba los ojos de forma tan delicada que era apenas un parpadeo.

"Estaba visitando a mi hermano. ¿O es que lo tengo prohibido?" Preguntó levantándose con lentitud.

"No me refiero a eso…"

"Entonces no pongas esa cara que sé lo que estás tratando de insinuar, Lucius Malfoy. Y te voy a decir una cosa." Dijo levantando el dedo en su dirección. "Si te atreves a insinuarlo con palabras juro que te arrepentirás. Haré que te salga vello en las orejas y serán de color negro¿entendiste?" El rubio no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los oídos y Narcisa sonrió complacida cruzándose de brazos al saber que todavía podía amedrentar a su ex marido.

El momento triunfal fue interrumpido por el suave quejido de Percy y Lucius se olvidó de todo y llegó a su lado. "¿Percy¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó con un susurro tomando una de las manos del pelirrojo y Narcisa volvió a rodar los ojos antes de regresar al lado de su ex marido.

"Sinceramente, sigues siendo algo bestia en algunas cosas, Lucius." Rodeó la cama y se sentó del otro lado, haciendo que el rubio le diera una mala mirada que ignoró olímpicamente antes de tomarle la mano, cosa que casi lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Pero se había esperado la reacción, por lo que la mano, a pesar de ser delicada, tenía un agarre de hierro sobre la del rubio.

La puso con delicadeza sobre el vientre de Percy y comenzó a indicarle la forma correcta de masajearle. "Te lo agradecerá." Le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Cuando Lucius pareció tomarle confianza al asunto de masajearle el vientre a Percy, Narcisa le soltó la mano. "Seguramente el niño se mueve demasiado."

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y por ella entró un Bill con expresión de pánico. "¡Lucius!" Exclamó y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando vio a Narcisa y pareció que el color volvía a su rostro. "Narcisa, hasta que te encuentro. No se supone que salgas sin avisar, nos tenías preocupados."

"¿Nos?"

"A toda la familia." Completó Lucius. "Aún no conoces a los Weasley." Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Fiel a su palabra, Molly y Ginny Weasley aparecieron tras Bill.

Narcisa no tardó mucho esta vez en llegar a su habitación pues para su completa vergüenza y a pesar de sus protestas, Bill la levantó del suelo tan pronto salieron de la habitación de Percy.

"¡No soy una muñeca!" Exclamó Narcisa apenas sentirse sobre el pecho de Bill con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Pero sí una terca." Masculló Bill. "Y ya cálmate, le podría hacer daño a la niña. No tenías por qué estar explorando los pasillos, menos salir de la habitación."

"Estoy cansada de estar encerrada." Gruñó cuando vio que sería imposible bajarse por ella misma. "Estoy enloqueciendo entre esas cuatro paredes."

"Sólo será por unas semanas más. No estarás embarazada toda la vida. Narcisa, sé razonable."

Las voces de ambos se perdieron pasillo abajo mientras Lucius seguía ensimismado acariciando el vientre de Percy quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido, esta vez con una expresión más serena.

* * *

"Draco… por última vez… ¿cuándo piensas terminar de arreglarte?" Preguntó Harry con un suspiro mientras veía cómo su compañero continuaba de un lado a otro sin que él encontrara razón alguna para continuar moviéndose. A Harry ya le parecía que Draco estaba perfecto. Pero a pesar de estar deseando salir ya del Instituto de Aurores a lo que sería la primera misión de ambos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que el rubio continuara de lado a lado pues cada vez que pasaba se fijaba en el delicioso trasero. 

"Ya no me sigas apresurando. Podría cometer algún error."

"Como si fueras en verdad a cometer algún error durante la misión." Draco se acercó y le dio un beso al moreno antes de continuar.

"Es refrescante saber que confías tanto en mis habilidades, pero no me refería a la misión sino a mi arreglo personal." Al escucharle Harry se levantó y lo tomó de la cintura antes de darle una buena nalgada y quitarle lo que tenía en las manos. Draco intentó protestar pero Harry se lo impidió con un prolongado beso.

"Ya te dije que estás perfecto. Confía en mí." Y lo sacó fuera de la habitación bajo protestas mientras Harry continuaba sonriendo con picardía.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	15. Capítulo 15

* * *

**Capítulo 15  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

A/N: Como siempre, disculpen cada vez que Fanfiction se come alguna puntuación en el hermoso idioma español. Especialmente los signos de interrogación luego de las comas.

Además, quiero dejarles saber que esta historia, como la anterior, tendrá un epílogo donde resumiré lo que falta aunque la trama principal ya esté terminada. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, a los que leyeron solamente también. Besos y se me cuidan muchísimo. Recuerden que si no dejan una dirección en los comentarios, no puedo responderles como me gustaría.

* * *

Lucius acarició los cabellos de Percy con ternura al notar que finalmente respiraba con más tranquilidad. Habían sido unas semanas demasiado fuertes para el pelirrojo y con todo, había soportado casi mes y medio. Según los cálculos de los medimagos, el sexto mes sería, con toda probabilidad, el mes cuando nacería el pequeño. 

Pero entonces Percy le había hecho una petición a la cual no se había podido negar. De haber estado bien, aquel hubiera sido el mes en el cual se casarían, pero dado que seguía en el hospital, el pelirrojo había insistido en hacer la ceremonia de todas formas.

Lucius había intentado razonar pero nada de lo que pudo decirle le hizo cambiar de opinión. Esa mañana le había ayudado a vestirse. El vientre del pelirrojo era más bien algo redondeado pero, a diferencia de su hermano, era algo pequeño. Eso era uno de los factores que preocupaba a los medimagos, el que tuviera seis meses y no estuviera muy desarrollado pues eso significaría que no era tiempo. Mientras le ayudaba le besaba con más frecuencia, con suavidad, con ternura, con amor, intentando aún convencerle de que descansara.

Pero al final Percy no había desistido y ahora sólo esperaban al oficial que los casaría, a Harry y a Draco que serían los testigos. Arthur y Molly esperaban afuera. "Perce." Susurró y los ojos azules se abrieron para darle una mirada alegre aunque cansada.

"Te amo, Luce." Susurró Percy de vuelta. "¿Por quién esperamos?" Justo entonces, un mago de aspecto adusto entró a la habitación. Tras él Harry y Draco y luego el matrimonio Weasley.

"Ya por nadie, amor." La ceremonia no tuvo votos largos y románticos. El oficial del Ministerio de Magia tampoco alargó su discurso. Lucius firmó los papeles y le ayudó a Percy a sostenerlos para firmarlos. Harry y Draco firmaron mientras Molly se enjugaba una solitaria lágrima cuando Lucius puso un anillo en el dedo de su hijo y le besó castamente.

Draco felicitó a su padre, así mismo Harry y los Weasley mientras descorchaban una botella de vino de la cual todos beberían excepto Percy que bebió jugo de uvas de la copa de Lucius.

Apenas una hora duró todo y pronto Lucius se encontró nuevamente solo en la habitación, ahora con su esposo. "Lucius." Le llamó Percy, haciéndole reaccionar. Se inclinó a su lado acariciándole con suavidad.

"¿Un masaje?" Preguntó pensando que nuevamente la criatura le pateaba inmisericorde. Sonrió tontamente. Era obvio que aquel niño les iba a dar quehacer y él ya lo veía corriendo por toda la mansión Malfoy, escapando las trampas que la vieja casa tenía en su interior o simplemente colgándose de sus espaldas para jugar.

"No. No quiero masajes." Le respondió el pelirrojo dándole una mirada intensa que luego de tanto tiempo en el hospital Lucius no supo reconocer.

"¿Entonces qué deseas?" Le preguntó besándole la mano.

"Quiero que me ames." El rubio se detuvo por completo. Sabía que lo que Percy le estaba pidiendo no era simplemente una declaración de amor. Aquello que le pedía requería más que palabras, de hecho, en su opinión, requería más que contacto físico.

"Perce… no estás en condiciones…" Comenzó a decir cuando fue interrumpido.

"Llevo más de un mes aquí. Te necesito. Sentir que me amas, que estás en mi interior. Mi cuerpo te extraña tanto que duele." La súplica no sólo provenía de Percy sino también de su propio cuerpo.

"¿Cómo me pides eso, Percy?" Susurró con dolor en su propia voz. No era justo que le pidiera algo que ambos querían pero que Lucius sabía que sería contraproducente.

"Si me amas… sabrás complacerme." Le respondió Percy con terquedad pero una sonrisa en sus labios algo pálidos. "Sólo por esta vez, al fin y al cabo es un día especial." La esperanza desnuda en los ojos del pelirrojo fue lo que destruyó todo pensamiento de negarse en Lucius.

El rubio cerró los ojos, aspirando con delicadeza el perfume que la piel de Percy tenía de forma natural y que en esos días se había vuelto aún más dulce, como si su cuerpo hubiera cambiado aún más. Luego se levantó y cerró la puerta, rogando en su interior porque ninguna enfermera decidiera hacer su ronda. La hora no se suponía fuera problema alguno a menos que una de ellas decidiera hacer su recorrido a deshora.

Y finalmente se acercó a su esposo, deteniéndose frente a la cama donde Percy pudiera verle. Se quitó la túnica que había elegido para ese día, una elegante túnica de color vino bastante oscuro que resaltaba su pálida piel. La dejó en la silla donde había estado sentado para continuar con el resto de sus ropas. Lentamente, una a una, todas las piezas de ropa fueron retiradas hasta que el rubio estuvo desnudo frente a su esposo. "Quiero amarte, Perce… pero será a mi manera esta vez. No quiero quejas." Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza y dándole una mirada seductora y autoritaria a la vez. Percy sonrió desde la cama y extendió una mano pero Lucius levantó un dedo y negó. "A mi manera, amor." Percy asintió aún sonriendo y se volvió a acomodar. Lucius se subió a la cama por el lado, posando su mano en el muslo del pelirrojo y llevándolo a desabotonar el pantalón bajo la túnica.

Lucius desvistió a su esposo con cuidado y lentitud, dejándole tan desnudo como él antes de cubrirle con la sábana para luego él mismo deslizarse bajo ellas, acomodándose entre las piernas del pelirrojo sin presionarle, tan sólo separándolas y permitiendo que sus sexos rozaran uno con el otro provocando gemelos quejidos de placer.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que realmente era cierto lo que había dicho Percy, el cuerpo le dolía de tanto extrañarle.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle mientras movía sus caderas a un ritmo lento y suave, provocando sensualmente el erotismo acumulado en su joven esposo. Las manos de Percy le acariciaron la espalda y se aferraron a su cuello sin querer perder un instante de aquella forma de amarle tan dulce, como si pudieran gastar una eternidad besándose antes de gastarse otra eternidad rozando sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar el placer por el cual temblaban.

"Percy, te amo… prométeme que te quedarás conmigo siempre." Gimió Lucius cerca del oído del pelirrojo mientras sus caderas se clavaban con cuidado pero firmes en las de su esposo.

"Siempre, siempre, Lucius. Te amo." Los gemidos de ambos fueron subiendo de intensidad y un saludable sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Percy por primera vez en aquellas semanas de forzoso internado. Lucius acercó un dedo a los labios de Percy cuando logró separar su boca de ellos y el Pelirrojo lo humedeció de inmediato, chupándole sensualmente mientras Lucius imaginaba lo que aquella boca volvería a hacerle cuando estuvieran de regreso en la casa.

El rubio descendió a los enrojecidos pezones del pelirrojo que se habían oscurecido en la última semana haciéndoles más sensibles y hermosos en su opinión. Lamió con goloso erotismo el endurecido cúmulo de piel y nervios, excitándose al escuchar el ronco y angustiado gemido de su amante. Un leve arqueo del cuerpo de Percy hizo que su redondeado vientre rozara el de Lucius, provocando que la calidez de su propio hijo le calentara su propio interior. "Perce." Susurró sujetándole la cintura y volviendo a pegarlo a la cama. "Mi hermoso Perce…"

Dicho lo cual retiró el dedo que Percy había lubricado y bajó su mano, rodeando la cintura hasta llegar a su trasero, buscando hasta el suave punto donde la piel se contraía anunciando el portal al interior de su pelirrojo. Le rodeó varias veces con el dedo lubricado y el cuerpo bajo el suyo volvió a arquearse de placer. El movimiento de las caderas de Percy contra las suyas se hizo más pronunciado antes de detenerse en el instante mismo en que su dedo penetraba el suave anillo. Percy gritó muy dentro de su garganta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, formando su nombre con vehemencia en un suave arco de placer.

Apenas sintió el cálido chorro de semen contra su sexo Lucius despegó sus labios del pecho de Percy, intentando controlar las erráticas embestidas mientras el orgasmo les hacía perder por un momento la razón antes de permitirles disfrutar conscientemente de los gloriosos espasmos que los estremecían desde la planta de los pies hasta el pecho.

Cuando Lucius recuperó el aliento Percy se hallaba recostado sobre su pecho, con una beatífica expresión de satisfacción, sus cuerpos unidos a través de brazos y piernas enredados.

Lucius suspiró y recitó un simple hechizo de limpieza antes de cerrar los ojos, sin importarle si luego las enfermeras pegaban el grito histéricas porque había hecho el amor a su esposo y se había quedado en la cama con él.

* * *

"Tu padre se veía muy contento." Musitó Harry mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de Draco quien se hallaba leyendo, tirado sobre un sofá en el dormitorio del apartamento que compartían luego de haberse graduado apenas unas semanas atrás. El rubio leía pero Harry ya estaba cansado de que Draco leyera. Ya se habían graduado, los estudios debían, en su opinión, cesar al menos por unas semanas. Pronto comenzarían a trabajar a tiempo completo en el Ministerio de Magia, en la sección de aurores. Si bien serían novatos, al menos la fama de ambos les precedía do quiera que iban y eran tratados con un poco de deferencia. "Draco." Llamó el moreno molesto. "Deja el libro ya. Estoy tratando de conversar un poco contigo. 

Draco suspiró y marcando la página con un pequeño doblez cerró el objeto de la discusión. "Sí, estaba muy contento."

"Debe ser grandioso ser padres." Comentó besándole el cuello al rubio, temiendo su reacción.

"Debe ser grandioso, sí. Es una pena que ninguno de nosotros tenga vocación de padre."

"¿No tenemos vocación de padres? No sabía que había que tener vocación."

"Vocación y alguien que pueda y quiera cargarlos nueve meses…" Harry deslizó sus manos bajo el suéter gris oscuro que vestía el rubio.

"¿Te imaginas, un pequeño ser… creciendo en tu interior… protegido y querido, con vida…?" Harry recibió un manotazo, separándolo efectivamente del cuello que besaba.

"¿Bebiste o qué?" Preguntó Draco con sospecha. "Sólo los magos con la habilidad de procrear pueden tener hijos. No cualquier mago tiene esa habilidad y los Malfoy sencillamente no tienen esa habilidad." La voz de Draco guardaba leves sospechas y sus ojos grises miraban a Harry dudosos.

"Sólo decía."

"¿Y no te has preguntado si los Potter tienen esa habilidad?" Le dijo con ironía el rubio antes de levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia la cocina del apartamento dejando al moreno solo en el cuarto. Harry suspiró antes de seguirle.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo¿Haciéndome una prueba o algo?" Preguntó de buen humor acercándose al rubio por la espalda y sujetándolo antes que Draco se volteara para replicar.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó el rubio a modo de advertencia pero el moreno le hizo un gesto de silencio y besó su sien.

Ambos habían crecido hasta convertirse, a sus veintiún años, en hombres jóvenes. Draco era, no la imagen de su padre pero bastante parecido. Sus cabellos rubios ahora cortados nítidamente,

"No quise decir nada con eso, Draco. Lamento haber preguntado si tanto te molesta el tema. Pero la verdad es que a mí sí me interesa." Pasó sus manos por la cintura del rubio y este suspiró.

"Lo siento." Masculló con cierto arrepentimiento antes de echar la cabeza para atrás y apoyarse en el pecho del moreno ahora más alto que él. "Es sólo que… no creo que sea buena idea pensar demasiado en lo que no sabemos si podremos tener." Terminó por decir suavizando la voz.

"Todavía no he descubierto los límites de la magia." Contestó Harry volteándole y comenzando a besarlo mientras le acariciaba con la vehemencia que todo un día sin haber podido intimar con el rubio le causaba. "Ahora deja de hacerte el difícil conmigo." Le amonestó.

"Es imposible hacerse el difícil contigo." Contestó el rubio subiendo sus brazos al cuello de Harry y dejando que lo volviera a besar con pasión. Harry aspiró el dulce aroma de Draco y comenzó a acariciar sus costados con calma tratando de disfrutar el momento, alargándolo tanto como le era posible.

Poco a poco lo fue desvistiendo, como sólo una persona que ama puede hacer, deleitándose tal cual si fuera la primera vez en descubrir aquella piel pálida y sin marcas que tanto adoraba. Draco por su parte, había cerrado los ojos para dejarse hacer, disfrutando extasiado las atenciones que el moreno le brindaba.

Cuando por fin tuvo al rubio completamente desnudo se apresuró a quitarse también las ropas, para hacer lo que su cuerpo le había estado pidiendo desde la mañana, contactar íntimamente con la piel de su novio. Mientras Harry se desvestía Draco había comenzado a acariciarse el pecho y la su propio sexo medianamente endurecido, jadeando suavemente con aquella sonrisa que lograba que Harry se derritiera en segundos.

Harry soltó un gemido corto cuando observó la forma en que aquel cuerpo se excitaba y se arqueaba para su beneficio. "Maldición. Oh, por Salazar… te deseo tanto." Jadeó mordiéndose los labios y lanzándose en pos del ser que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Sus manos cubrieron las de draco para impedirle continuar y lo condujo a la encimera de la cocina. "_Fregoteo_." Susurró sin varita y la superficie quedó despejada para poder subir al rubio.

Acarició los muslos el rubio antes de separar sus piernas y acomodarse en medio de ellas, pegándose de tal manera que sus entrepiernas desnudas se rozaron con suavidad. "Harry… demonios." Alcanzó a decir Draco antes que el moreno se inclinara y mordiera con firmeza unas de sus ya sonrojadas tetillas. La reacción de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, intentando deslizarse hacia delante para tener más fricción.

Las manos de Harry tocaban cada recoveco suyo mientras sus labios descendían despacio por todo su pecho, dejando un camino de besos y alguna que otra marca en la nívea piel. Draco entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos revueltos del moreno intentando guiarlo hacia donde más lo necesitaba pero Harry soltó una risa profunda y continuó su tortuoso recorrido, deteniéndose en el ombligo del rubio para hundir en él su lengua cual si imitara el acto que pronto daría lugar en aquel lugar.

"Harry." Draco gimió a modo de advertencia, dejándole saber al moreno que habían partes de su anatomía que lo necesitaban más que su ombligo. Harry sonrió con malicia antes de baja completamente, dejando que su aliento rozara el sexo endurecido del rubio. "Maldición, Harry… ¿qué esperas?" Pero no pudo decir nada más pues en ese momento su sexo era tragado completamente por la ávida boca de su novio haciéndole perder toda la concentración.

El moreno disfrutó complaciendo a su novio, logrando con sus movimientos que Draco se volviera como barro, una masa moldeable en sus manos. Adoraba a aquel rubio que le había dado su confianza al cien por ciento, especialmente en lo que a su cuerpo se refería. Tanto le conocía que sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo por lo que se detuvo en sus acciones para subir hasta quedar cara a cara. El rubio tenía los ojos hermosamente nublados, una expresión de lánguido éxtasis reinando en su semblante mientras sus labios mostraban signos de haber sido mordidos sin compasión, probablemente por el esfuerzo de no gritar.

Le besó suavemente, lamiéndole los maltratados labios mientras se posicionaba para tomarlo, subiendo las piernas del rubio a su cintura. Le invadió de forma lenta y constante, maravillándose por la forma en que el trasero de Draco se estrechaba contra su miembro, el calor interior del rubio quemándole. Jamás se cansaría de aquellas sensaciones cada vez que lo hacía suyo y si bien en un principio Draco había necesitado poseerle, no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que su verdadera necesidad, la de ser poseído y protegido, saliera a la luz dejándole a Harry la agradable tarea de proveer dicha necesidad.

"Cuando estés listo." Logró jadear el moreno al sentirse completamente en el interior de Draco, esperando su consentimiento para comenzar a moverse. Como toda respuesta Draco movió sus caderas en un gesto que conocía a la perfección, indicándole que podía comenzar. No esperó nada más, comenzó a moverse, alejándose antes de volver en un vaivén al que el rubio pronto se le unió, logrando un armonioso contrapunto de cuerpos, de amantes que no necesitaban apurarse. Ya se conocían a la perfección y no había necesidad de apresurarse ni había aquel sabor a sexo rápido, inexperto e incómodo que pertenecía a los chiquillos inmaduros.

Harry se movía cada vez más rápido y más profundo, sin dejar de besar a su rubio novio, sin dejar de acariciarle suavemente la espalda, manteniéndolo en su lugar. El sexo de Draco rozaba con el abdomen endurecido del moreno y no podía menos que jadear extasiado. "Cuando te vuelva a joder con el ejercicio muggle que haces recuérdame estos momentos." Jadeó antes de gemir por una embestida más profunda del moreno. Harry sólo sonrió ampliamente, complacido con su amante.

Sin perder el ritmo de sus fluidos movimientos lo bajó de la encimera, saliendo de su interior y volteándolo antes de empujarlo nuevamente sobre ella, esta vez con el pecho sobre ella y el trasero al aire, descubierto sólo unos instantes antes que Harry volviera a llenarlo para comenzar un ritmo más frenético. Apoyó las manos algo resbaladizas sobre el mármol de la encimera y con labios entreabiertos permitió que el vaivén lo forzara atrás y adelante sobre ella. Harry lo tomó con firmeza de los cabellos y le hizo levantarse lo suficiente como para besarle el cuello.

Luego de algunas embestidas deslizó una de sus manos a su sexo y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo del moreno. "No aguantaré más, Harry." Gimió suavemente. Harry entonces lo hizo levantarse para besarle mientras hincaba sus caderas con fuerza, esta vez en un movimiento siempre adelante, sin retirarse, adentrándose más en aquel delicioso calor que hacía rato palpitaba al igual que su propio sexo. Incapaz de contener más su orgasmo el rubio se derramó en su propia mano con un ronco gemido, tensando el cuerpo contra el de Harry.

El moreno profundizó el beso, acallando la voz del rubio y en un par de embestidas más vació su semilla en el interior de Draco. La fuerza del mismo le quitó las fuerzas y sólo alcanzó a morder con cariño el hombro del rubio. "Ouch… Harry, no seas animal que pesas." Se quejó recibiendo a cambio una mordida menos cariñosa y una palmada en el trasero mientras la virilidad del moreno se deslizaba de su interior.

"Yo también te amo." Le respondió Harry, volteándolo para besarlo con lentitud mientras escondía una sonrisa pícara de satisfacción en el beso.

* * *

Apenas entró a la habitación Bill fue asediado por la rubia ocupante del mismo. "¿Los trajiste?" El pelirrojo no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la expectación en los ojos azules de Narcisa. Sin comentar se acercó y le entregó un pequeño paquetito primorosamente envuelto en papel rosa guayaba con cinta marrón. 

Narcisa abrió el paquete y contuvo la respiración antes de tomar uno de los suaves bizcochos de chocolate, hermosamente decorados con una cubierta pintada mágicamente con diferentes cuadros de arte en miniatura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir hacia atrás sobre las almohadas que oportunamente el pelirrojo le había colocado.

Bill aprovechó el instante para darle un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Cisa?"

La rubia abrió apenas los ojos para mirarle como si acabara de materializarse al lado suyo y no fuera quien le acabara de hablar.

"Mejor." Le respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa. El pelirrojo se sospechó de inmediato que algo había sucedido.

"¿Cisa?" La mujer continuó mordiendo delicadamente el bizcocho de chocolate a intervalos, sin decir palabra. "¡Cisa!" Exclamó demasiado intrigado como para esperar. Un buen misterio era algo que le fascinaba, pero en relación a la salud de la rubia y de su hija no le gustaban.

"Los medimagos me hablaron. Tal vez pueda regresar a la casa en un par de días." Le dijo como si no fuera demasiado importante.

"Pero…" El susurro algo quedo del pelirrojo la hizo abrir los ojos para ver por qué la noticia no le agradaba. Arqueó una delicada ceja a modo de pregunta mientras aún tenía un bocado. "¿Dónde irás? No puedes estar sola¿quién te acompañará?"

"Contrataré una enfermera, eso es obvio. Una enfermera competente…"

"Pero…" Narcisa suspiró. Podía contar con la preocupación de William para empañarle la ocasión.

"La enfermera me atenderá. Me quedaré con unos de mis primos en la mansión Rosier."

"¿La mansión Rosier?"

"Sí, los Rosier están emparentados también con los Black. Ha sido mi primo el que me ha pedido quedarme con él. La mansión está ubicada en Wiltshire, no habrá problemas con el hospital."

"Pero…"

"¿Cuál es el problema, William?" Bill había aceptado el que la mujer le llamara por su nombre completo. Narcisa tenía una forma de decirlo que lo hacía sonar más que elegante aún cuando estuviera contrariada.

"Pensé que habíamos hablado de eso."

"¿De lo que haría con mi vida?" Preguntó con sospecha la rubia pero Bill negó.

"De que me permitirías ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera. Puedo ayudarte en esto."

"¿Y qué es lo que sugieres entonces¿Qué me vaya a vivir a la casa de tu madre para que me sirva de enfermera y sirvienta?"

"No. Tengo un apartamento. Hace mucho que vivo por mi cuenta. Podrías llevar a la enfermera contigo…"

"Y estaría sola todo el día." Masculló la rubia bajando la cabeza para escoger otro de los bizcochos. Apenas lo hubo escogido Bill le quitó la cajita y la cerró, dejándola a un lado de la cama. La mujer se quedó entonces en silencio, un silencio pesado que no podía entender en realidad. Su madre nunca guardaba silencio, ella era como una fuente de pensamientos volcándose siempre al exterior, ya fuera alegría, tristeza, preocupación o simplemente brindar consuelo y compañía.

Pero Narcisa no era su madre. Tal vez no tan joven pero definitivamente no era como su madre. Narcisa era una black, proveniente de una familia ostentosa donde el protocolo regía duramente sobre las mujeres y las convertía en esposas perfectas y damas perfectas, aún cuando sus pasiones fueran fuertes.

Y Narcisa era una mujer de pasiones fuertes, al igual que Lucius y probablemente había sido ese protocolo el que la había subyugado antes que el hombre mismo o el matrimonio entre ambos.

"Yo… acabo de solicitar mis vacaciones… no estarías sola si te quedaras en el apartamento." Narcisa pareció ignorarlo pero Bill sabía que lo estaba escuchando con atención. "Si no te agrada cómo cocino podemos pedir comida a donde más te guste." Cuando la rubia levantó la vista un pequeño brillito parecía iluminarlos y Bill supo de inmediato que había escogido el acercamiento correcto. Por unos instantes imaginó que ella era como el tesoro escondido en una de las tantas pirámides egipcias en las que solía trabajar. Tocar la piedra equivocada podría costarle la vida, pero una vez descifrara el laberinto, las puertas tras las cuales descansaba el oro y las piedras preciosas se abrirían para él.

"¿A dónde yo quiera?" Preguntó Narcisa y el pelirrojo supo que acababa probablemente de comprometer la mitad de su fortuna pero no pudo menos que sonreír ante la reacción de la mujer.

"A donde tú quieras, siempre que sea una petición razonable." La rubia hizo un puchero y Bill se apresuró a explicar. "No creo que un helado americano sobreviva el viaje hasta Londres. Si está en Londres, podrás comerlo. ¿Te parece razonable?" La vio sonreír entonces con humor.

"Podría intentarlo." Digo recostándose de las almohadas y tomando otro pedazo de bizcocho. "Pero también me gustan los pastelitos que prepara Molly."

* * *

La noche apenas podía distinguirse en el interior del cuarto de Percy donde Lucius, luego de haberse refrescado un poco y vestido, continuaba a su lado. El pelirrojo jadeaba, como era usual en las noches, en parte por lo inquieto de la criatura y en parte por el dolor. Esta vez Lucius, a pesar de estarle masajeando no había podido calmarlo y comenzaba a pensar que su imprudencia durante el día era la razón por la que ahora el pelirrojo sufría. 

"Si hubiera sabido… que pondría en riesgo tu vida jamás me habría acercado a ti, Perce." Susurró con el alma quebrantada al verle sufrir así.

"Y lo habríamos lamentado tanto." Susurró Percy sorprendiéndole pues pensaba que no le había escuchado. Le secó la frente y le besó.

"Intenta descansar." Le recomendó con voz suave pero Percy negó inquieto.

"No. Ya no puedo detenerlo más. Lucius… estoy seguro que de esta noche no pasa en que nazca."

"¿Estás seguro?" Exclamó angustiado el rubio e intentó levantarse con la firme intención de llamar a las enfermeras pero Percy le detuvo sujetándole las ropas.

"Lucius… quiero que estés a mi lado cuando eso suceda."

"Estaré contigo, te lo prometo."

"Entonces quédate aquí, abrazándome, por favor." Le suplicó y Lucius no pudo negárselo, por lo que, aún cuando ya se iba haciendo tarde en la noche, se mantuvo a su lado, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, una tenue luz blanca pareció iluminar a Percy desde el interior de su vientre. Los jadeos se hicieron más pronunciados y los estremecimientos del pelirrojo más violentos. La luz se fue fortaleciendo, hasta enceguecerlo y un calor nada normal lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.

Abrazó a Percy con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a resbalarse de la cama y entonces lo escuchó. El suave llanto del niño se escuchó, tan suave pero tan ensordecedor en su opinión. Sonrió primero y luego comenzó a reír, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, una risa de alegría que estaba acompañada de lágrimas dulces. Percy en sus brazos también sonrió y con un suspiro cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto por lo que Lucius lo aseguró en sus brazos antes de poder echarle un buen vistazo a la pequeña forma que ahora descansaba sobre el vientre menos abultado del pelirrojo.

Las enfermeras no tardaron mucho en aparecer luego de eso. Lucius las había llamado segundos más tarde, cuando ya tenía al pequeño en brazos, arropado con una de las sábanas del hospital.

Cuando Percy finalmente despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar al pequeño. En su lugar se encontró a Lucius que había transformado la incómoda silla de hospital en algo bastante parecido a un diván bastante cómodo. Miró hacia la ventana y al ver el sol tan bajo sobre el oeste supo que ya sería de tarde. Se estiró sobre la cama, hacía mucho que no dormía cómodamente y a pesar que se sentía aún dolorido, no era ese malestar continuo y permanente que le había estado minando las fuerzas durante casi mes y medio.

Decidió dejar que Lucius continuara durmiendo y se dedicó a observarle, acomodándose de lado en la cama para poder verle mejor. Se notaba que el hombre estaba exhausto. Los cabellos, aunque no estaban en completo desarreglo, no estaban en la estricta coleta que siempre llevaba. Aún así pareciera que los mechones no olvidaran su lugar asignado manteniéndose fuera del rostro del rubio.

Suspiró, restregándose levemente contra la almohada. De momento la vida parecía sonreírle tan ampliamente que amenazaba con deslumbrarlo. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ya no sentía como que no se merecía esa sonrisa. Todo parecía estar en su justo lugar, como si le hubieran sumergido en la dorada poción de _felix felicis_.

Cuando en ese preciso momento una enfermera entró a la habitación sosteniendo al pequeño Sean Malfoy Weasley, Percy no tuvo la menor duda de que sí, todo el panorama brillaba en tonos de dorado, sumergidos en la hermosa perfección que su recién descubierta felicidad le brindaba.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
